E SE FOSSE VERDADE
by justcassy
Summary: Uma revisão huddy sobre alguns episódios da 4 temporada, terminando em acontecimentos inusitados entre House e Cuddy.
1. Chapter 1

E se fosse verdade

Rating: Nc 17  
Spoilers: Season 4 - algumas citações então já estão avisados!  
Direitos autorais : House Cuddy e cia não são meus infelizmente, mas bem que eu gostaria de ganhar um House de natal, com bengala e tudo hein!  
Sinopse: Eu fiz essa história baseada nas minhas teorias a respeito de como House e Cuddy começaram a ficar juntos na season four e como tudo irá continuar nessa temporada!  
Autora:Cassy

* * *

Sala da Cuddy

Cuddy estava sentada em uma poltrona de sua sala, com as mãos cobrindo seus olhos.  
- Isso não está acontecendo, não é verdade...Sussurra para ela mesma.  
Nesse Instante House entra pela porta, mais uma vez sem ser anunciado.  
- Cuddy...eu preciso...  
Ela rapidamente se levanta e enxuga as lágrimas dos olhos, virando-se de costas para ele, tentando inutilmente evitar que ele percebesse alguma coisa.  
- Você está chorando? Pergunta ele com um certo ar de preocupação.  
Ela sorri, se vira para o médico, tentando evitar maiores constrangimentos.  
- Claro que não House, estou tendo uma reação alérgica a algum remédio, só isso.  
- Cuddy, você não é alérgica...o que aconteceu? Pergunta House se aproximando mais do que dever. Os dois mantêm contato visual, House consegue ver pelas lágrimas que insistiam em cair dos olhos de Cuddy, que alguma coisa séria havia acontecido. Ela jamais a havia visto chorar assim, a mulher forte e determinada de sempre foi substituída por uma mulher frágil e triste, e isso o deixou terrivelmente apreensivo. Percebendo que seria inútil mentir para Gregory House naquele instante ela responde:  
- Eu...eu...  
Antes que Cuddy pudesse dizer alguma coisa o pager de House começa a tocar insistentemente. Ele observa o aparelho, incrédulo.

- Vá logo House, seu paciente o espera! Diz Cuddy tentando evitá-lo.  
E ele o fez, muito a contragosto seguiu para atender a emergência que o aguardava. Mas a imagem de Cuddy chorando não conseguia sair de sua mente.

Casa de Cuddy  
Após um exaustivo dia de trabalho Cuddy entra na banheira e pensa em sua vida enquanto a espuma massegeia seu corpo cansado. Ela relembra os anos de faculdade, seu primeiro encontro com Gregory House, sua solidão e a vontade de ser mãe que jamais irá se concretizar. Ela começa a chorar, as lágrimas escorrem devagar e vão se intensificando, até que os soluços se tornam audíveis.  
Enquanto isso, House havia invadido a casa de Cuddy novamente, utilizando a chave reserva que estava embaixo do tapete. Ele escuta os soluços vindos do banheiro e se aproxima da porta. Cuddy realmente devia estar com algum problema sério, e ele já começa a imaginar qual problema seria ao constatar que existem pílulas anticoncepcionais em cima da cômoda. O médico se aproxima da Cômoda e pega a caixa de remédios. Segundos depois, Cuddy abre a porta do banheiro, com cabelos molhados e vestindo apenas um roupão de banho, ela se assusta ao perceber o homem em seu quarto.  
- House o que você está fazendo aqui? Grita ela assustada.

- Eu acho que precisamos conversar...afirma ele enquanto balança a caixa com os anticoncepcionais.

- Eu não tenho nada para te dizer House! Diz ela enquanto se aproxima e retira o remédio das mãos do médico.  
- Claro que tem, você chorou o dia todo, escutei seus soluços no banheiro...  
- Minha vida particular não é da sua conta, agora vá embora daqui! Exclama ela, com raiva.  
- Você sofreu um aborto, não é mesmo? Está tomando as pílulas porque sofreu um aborto e precisa fazer reposição hormonal! Porque você não me disse isso antes? Pergunta ele com preocupação no olhar.  
- Eu não tenho nada para te dizer House, já disse que não devo satisfação da minha vida a você!  
- Claro que me deve satisfação! Era meu! O mínimo que você me deve é satisfação! Grita ele, agora enfurecido.  
- Não era seu House, você foi apenas o doador, não foi isso que combinamos desde o começo?  
- Se eu fui o doador metade me pertencia! Você devia ter me contado...  
Ao perceber a preocupação de House, Cuddy se afasta para tentar evita-lo, ela caminha em direção a porta de saída na esperança de colocá-lo para fora.  
- Vá embora House, eu preciso ficar sozinha... diz ela abrindo a porta para que ele saísse.  
Ele simplesmente bate a porta com a bengala.  
- Eu não vou sair daqui até que você me conte tudo. Quem você pensa que é? A toda poderosa, que pode carregar o mundo nas costas? Você não passa de mulher frágil e insegura como todas as outras, agindo assim só a torna uma idiota! Vamos lá Cuddy, cresça, e pare de achar que o mundo gira em torno do seu próprio umbigo!

-Cala a boca House! Grita ela evitando chorar.

- Ainda bem que essa criança não veio ao mundo, que tipo de mãe ela teria?  
Ele mal termina a frase e Cuddy não consegue segurar a raiva e o sofrimento que o comentário dele causou. Ela levanta o braço e lhe dá um tapa no rosto, deixando sua palma marcada no rosto de House.  
- Você me bateu porque sabe que eu tenho razão!  
Ela novamente levanta o braço para tentar bater em House novamente, mas ele a impede. Segura seu braço e a empurra em direção a parede mais próxima.Ele a imobiliza e ela tenta inutilmente se desvencilhar.  
- Eu estava preocupado com você, não me deixe assim de novo... sussurra ele no ouvido de Cuddy.  
House aproxima os lábios dos cabelos de Cuddy, sentindo o cheiro do shampoo que ela usava. Ele desce os lábios em direção ao rosto dela, ate que fica a milímetros de sua boca.  
- House me solta, nós não...  
Ele tapa a boca de Cuddy com os dedos. Encostando suavemente em seus lábios.  
- Shiiii...pronuncia House fazendo-a se calar.  
Ele passa os dedos sobre os lábios de Cuddy, e os substitui por seus lábios. Uma mão segurava a nuca dela fazendo com que o beijo fosse mais profundo. A outra descia lentamente, deslizando sobre o corpo dela, até chegar no laço que mantinha o roupão fechado.  
- Eu quero você...sussurra ele com suavidade na voz.  
Ela tenta impedi-lo mais uma vez, segurando o laço do roupão.  
- House não, por favor...  
- Eu preciso de você...continua ele fazendo-a se render.  
House desfaz o laço do roupão que ela usava, e começa a admirar seu corpo, que era ainda mais bonito do que ele se lembrava.  
- Você não imagina quantas vezes eu sonhei com isso...diz ele entorpecido.

- Cala a boca e me beija House! Diz ela puxando-o para si.

Princeton Hospital  
House chega cedo no Hospital, 10 minutos adiantado. E para a curiosidade de todos ele chega cantarolando...  
-" All I want for Christmas...is You!"  
- Alguém viu o passarinho verde essa noite, diz Wilson.  
- Não era verde Wilson, tinha as cores do arco-íris...responde House com seu bom humor irreconhecível.  
- Você já viu a Cuddy hoje? Pergunta House tentando encontra-la.  
-Uoww, não me diga que seu bom-humor repentino tem algo ma ver com a Cuddy? Pergunta Wilson curioso.  
-Claro que não seu idiota, só quero saber se você a viu para eu manter distância e não estragar meu bom-humor...responde ele recobrando o humor habitual.

Sala de House  
Cuddy entra na sala, com a atitude de sempre como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
- Você precisa contratar uma equipe House, para ontem! Afirma ela.  
- Bom dia para você também Doutora Cuddy. Eu sei que você teve o prazer de dormir comigo, mas mesmo assim é sempre bom manter a boa educação...diz ele ironicamente.  
- Como se você tivesse alguma educação não é mesmo House?Ou você contrata uma nova equipe ou...  
- OU o que? Vai me demitir ou vai fazer greve de sexo...  
- House aquilo que aconteceu ontem nunca mais vai se repetir, eu estava vulnerável...  
-Ow, muito vulnerável! Com toda aquela gritaria...isso é o que eu chamo de vulnerável...  
- Você é um idiota House..diz Cuddy virando-se para ir embora.

- Isso fuja...escandalosa! grita ele deixando-a envergonhada diante dos médicos e enfermeiros que estavam passando pelo corredor.

Após a saída de Cuddy da sala, House custou a conseguir se concentrar, os pensamentos sobre a noite anterior não deixavam sua mente e um sorriso malicioso fazia questão de permanecer em seus lábios, afinal depois de muitos anos ele havia conseguido realizar o que tanto havia imaginado.  
Ele tinha um caso a resolver, e sozinho. Portava a ficha da paciente e teria que realizar todos os procedimentos, mas, ao começar a escrever os sintomas em seu quadro, a presença do zelador próximo a porta o ajudou a bolar uma idéia.  
- Vamos brincar de médico? Pergunta ele ao zelador com um sorriso irônico.

Sala de Cuddy

Wilson e Cuddy conversavam nervosamente na sala.  
- Ele precisa de uma equipe Cuddy, mas acho que a sua idéia de ficar o tempo todo no pé dele não vai adiantar.  
- Eu não tenho cabeça para pensar em outra coisa nesse momento Wilson. Fizemos um acordo, se ele resolver o caso eu paro de me intrometer...responde ela com a cabeça em outro lugar.  
- Cuddy está tudo bem com você? Pergunta Wilson preocupado.  
- Claro, o que poderia haver de errado? Responde ela tentando mentir.  
- Você mente muito mal Cuddy...  
- Eu sei, Wilson..eu...eu vou te contar tudo o que aconteceu...responde Cuddy colocando as mãos no rosto para evitar que ele visse seu sofrimento.  
Dias depois...  
Após a resolução do caso House resolve exibir sua vitória a Cuddy.

Sala de Cuddy

- Eu ganhei mais uma vez, não preciso de uma equipe- afirma ele triunfante.  
Ele se aproxima dela o suficiente para perceber que ela havia chorado. Ela esboça um sorriso forçado.  
- Você precisa de uma equipe...diz ela tentando se esquivar do olhar que ele a lançava.  
- Cuddy...suspira ele enquanto tenta abraça-la.  
Ela retribui o abraço, deixando que ele percebesse toda a sua fragilidade.  
- Nós podemos, tentar de novo, se você quiser...responde ele tentando anima-la.  
Ela se afasta dele diante do comentário, e permanece calada por alguns segundos, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

- Você realmente quer ter um filho comigo House?

Ele simplesmente não responde, permanece em silêncio, deixando Cuddy apenas indagando sobre qual seria sua reposta.  
House caminha em direção a porta da sala de Cuddy, mas antes de sair vira-se para ela e diz:  
- Podemos tentar pelos métodos tradicionais da próxima vez...  
Ambos sorriem diante do comentário de House.  
- Contrate sua equipe primeiro House, depois conversaremos sobre isso – responde ela tentando convence-lo.

E House começou a seleção dos seus novos médicos.


	2. Chapter 2

Casa de Cuddy

Cuddy estava sentada na sala perto da lareira, lendo um livro. Ela passava rapidamente pelas paginas, não absorvendo nada do que havia lido. Sua mente estava em outro lugar. Sua descoberta. Sua relação com House. Mais principalmente sua relação com House a preocupava, ela era a administradora do hospital e havia dormido com seu empregado. Antes que ela pudesse concluir seu pensamento, Cuddy ouve batidas na porta. Pelo olho mágico ela vê tratar-se do motivo de suas preocupações. Ele bate repetidas vezes seguidas na porta com a bengala. Até que finalmente ela decide abrir.  
- Meu deus Cuddy eu estou congelando aqui fora...diz ele tirando a neve do sobretudo.  
- O que você quer aqui House?  
- Humm, estou sentindo o calor de uma lareira acesa aí dentro ou é só você que está ardendo em chamas por me ver?  
Muito a contragosto ela o deixa entrar. E ele vai logo se posicionando perto da lareira, justamente no lugar onde ela estava sentada.  
- Eu vou pra cama House, longo dia, faça o que você quiser...  
- Vamos pra cama então? Pergunta ele.  
- EU vou pra cama, sozinha! Diz ela, indo em direção ao banheiro  
Enquanto Cuddy entra no banheiro, House parte para o quarto e deita-se na cama da médica. Minutos mais tarde ela deixa o banheiro, usando uma máscara de creme marrom no rosto.  
- Oh meu deus! Se a sua intenção era me assustar você conseguiu! Grita House ao olhar para o rosto dela.  
- Fora da minha cama House!

- Você vai deixar um aleijado como eu dormindo no sofá? Tem espaço suficiente aqui para nós dois.

A culpa foi maior e Cuddy resolve ceder aos apelos de House. Ela deita-se ao lado dele na cama, tentando descansar.  
- Boa noite House.  
- Boa noite monstro do lago ness, com essa máscara você está parecendo...  
- Cala a boca e dorme antes que eu mude de idéia House...

E ele o faz. Cuddy cai no sono primeiro. Enquanto House fica ainda um bom tempo acordado, sentindo o calor do corpo dela próximo ao seu, quando ele percebe que ela caiu no sono se aproxima e a beija suavemente no pescoço, nos ombros, e vira-se para dormir logo em seguida.

O Despertador toca. Cuddy abre os olhos devagar e percebe que está aninhada nos braços de House, sentindo a respiração dele em seu rosto e o peso da perna que envolvia sua coxa. Ela se mexe rapidamente, tentando se levantar, mas ele era mais forte e a impedia.  
- House...acorda..nós temos que levantar! Diz ela ainda tentando inutilmente se soltar.  
- Oh..não quero levantar, ainda é cedo mamãe. Responde ele impedindo que ela se movesse.  
- Me solta House!  
- O que eu ganho em troca? Pergunta ele, olhando fixamente nos olhos dela.  
- Você ganha um dia de trabalho sem chegar atrasado! Responde ela desviando o olhar.  
- Bem, você ganhou, eu tenho uma equipe para contratar hoje. Após dizer isso House afasta-se dela, permitindo que Cuddy se levantasse.  
- Você não vai para o hospital usando essa roupa não é mesmo? Pergunta ela, indo em direção ao banheiro para retirar a máscara de beleza.  
- Qual o problema? Eu posso me trocar aqui se você preferir, me empresta uma calcinha? Pergunta House sarcasticamente.  
Ele a segue até o banheiro, observando-a escovar os dentes. Seu olhar estava fixo nela, como se fosse a única coisa que ele via.  
- Que foi, nunca viu uma mulher escovando os dentes? Responde ela com a escova na boca.  
- Eu nunca tinha visto você escovando os dentes...aliás muito melhor sem essa máscara de beleza, que na verdade deveria se chamar máscara de feiúra!  
Ela não responde a provocação e continua escovando os dentes.  
- Vá pra casa, tome um banho, escove os dentes e depois vá trabalhar. Diz Cuddy em seu tom habitual.  
- Ok chefe, o que você quiser, mas eu poderia adiantar as coisas tomando um banho aqui, não acha?  
Ele a encara com um olhar de provocação, deixando Cuddy nervosa. Ela coloca as mãos na cintura e o devolve um olhar inquisitório.

- Você não vai tomar banho comigo House! Responde ela, quebrando o clima.

- Nada que eu não tenha visto antes...Afirma House se aproximando dela.  
Ele fica a poucos milímetros dela e lhe dá um suave beijo nos lábios, envolvendo-a pela cintura, tentando fazer com que ela ceda à tentação.  
- Você não vai conseguir House, vá pra casa, escove os dentes...seu hálito não está nada bom!  
Ele olha furioso para ela, tenta com as mãos, sentir o próprio hálito para comprovar se ela falava a verdade. Cuddy sorri diante de seu comentário e de sua força de vontade, afinal, resistir a todas as provocações dele era quase impossível.  
- Eu não vou sair daqui! Diz ele enquanto retorna ao quarto dela.  
- Faça como quiser, eu vou tomar banho...  
Cuddy se tranca no banheiro, impedindo que House entrasse. Ele continua sentado na cama, e para não começar a ter pensamentos obscenos a respeito da mulher no banheiro resolve abrir o guarda-roupas, ele vê um tubinho preto que se destacava entre os habituais terninhos que ela usava. Era o vestido ideal, o decote ideal, e ele decidiu colocá-lo em cima da cama.  
Cuddy sai do banheiro enrolada apenas em uma toalha, com os cabelos molhados. Ela vê o vestido em cima da cama, junto a uma pequena bandeja com o café da manhã.  
- O que significa isso House? Você vai trabalhar usando meu vestido?  
- Não, você vai vestir ele pra mim.  
Ela se aproxima da cama, bebe um pouco de café e olha para ele incrédula.  
- Tudo bem, mas só porque você me fez café. Responde ela enquanto deixa a toalha cair no chão, expondo seu corpo nu para ele.  
House fica paralisado observando a cena, a luz do dia ela ficava ainda mais bonita. Cuddy se vira para ele, tentando provoca-lo.  
- Você está mais perto da gaveta, poderia pegar uma calcinha e um sutiã pra mim, pretos?  
E ele o faz, escolhe uma calcinha e um sutiã preto, rendados, e entrega a ela, observando cada movimento que Cuddy realizava.  
Ela senta-se na cama, veste a roupa íntima e logo depois coloca o vestido.

- Se você está tentando me deixar louco conseguiu! Grita ele ao vê-la no vestido que havia escolhido.

- Você até que tem bom gosto, eu gosto desse vestido. Afirma Cuddy.  
- Eu prefiro sem nada..responde ele, caminhando em direção a Cuddy.  
Ele a abraça por trás, e beija sua nuca, colocando as mãos dentro do decote do vestido. Cuddy fecha os olhos por alguns instantes, sentindo as mãos dele sobre ela, mas logo recobra a razão e retira as mãos dele se seu corpo.  
- Não House, estamos atrasados. Você vai pra casa e eu pro hospital!  
- Não quer que nos vejam chegando juntos, doutora Cuddy, vai abalar sua reputação o fato de estar com Gregory House?  
- Eu não estou com você House, nunca estive e nunca estarei!  
- Então o que é isso? Amizade Colorida? Pare de enganar a si mesma Cuddy, tem alguma coisa acontecendo aqui!  
- Entenda como quiser House, eu vou trabalhar...  
E ela sai do quarto deixando-o para trás. E grita para ele da porta.  
- Tranque a casa e leve a chave!!  
Ele repete a frase dela, com voz feminilizada e extremamente descontente por não ter conseguido o que queria.  
- Tranque a porta e leve a chave! O que eu sou, o seu empregado?

E era exatamente isso que ele era. O empregado de Lisa Cuddy.

Princeton Hospital  
- HOUSE! Grita Cuddy da porta.  
Ele vai até ela.  
- Minhas chaves? pergunta ela estendendo a mão.  
Ele lhe entrega as chaves de sua casa e ela continua.  
-Esqueceu como contar até três?  
-Eu tenho orçamento para três! continua ela.  
-Nao significa que eu possa contratar apenas 3 responde House.  
-Na verdade é isso que significa. Afirma Cuddy sem tirar os olhos do homem grisalho a sua frente.

Algum tempo depois, Cuddy se aproxima de House para questiona-lo.  
- Me deixe em paz Cuddy, você me evitou o tempo todo, nem sequer me deixou encostar em você, agora passa o dia inteiro no meu pé?  
Ela se aproxima dele, cheirando-o delicadamente.  
- Eu escovei os dentes se é isso que você saber, quer sentir meu hálito? E ele respira no rosto dela, fazendo-a sentir o hálito alcoólico que ele exalava.

- Você andou bebendo?

Sala de Cirurgia  
Cuddy entra na sala de preparo para operações procurando por House.  
- Você deixou uma esplenectomia para uma de aumento de seios? Grita Cuddy.  
- Você condenaria essa mulher a uma vida onde as pessoas olham para a sua cara quando conversam com ela. Ela não teve a mesma sorte que você, mas nós já estamos resolvendo isso. Afirma House.  
- Eu vou cancelar a cirurgia se você não me explicar...  
- Eu vou explicar pra todo mundo porque você está aqui! Se acostumou a me ter por perto e agora não consegue ficar longe de mim? O que todo mundo vai pensar quando eu disser tudo o que aconteceu...  
- O mesmo que todos pensam quando você diz que sou travesti, que você é um mentiroso!  
- Não dessa vez, eu tenho provas, coletei evidências...afirma House deixando Cuddy preocupada.  
- Você não vai conseguir dessa vez House...  
- Você é quem decide.  
Cuddy caminha em direção a porta, mas o peso na consciência fala mais alto.  
- O que eles vão pensar quando souberem as coisas que você me fala na cama? Oh meu deus, não pare, não pare, Hoooouse! Isso é suficiente pra você?  
Ela olha para ele, incrédula.

- É para o bem da paciente Cuddy, só o que posso lhe dizer.  
E com isso ela deixa a sala de cirurgia.

Sala da Cuddy  
-Você contou a NASA sobre minha paciente! House entra na sala gritando com a chefe.  
- Abaixe o tom House, eu não fiz nada! Responde ela levantando-se de sua cadeira.  
- Então quem fez?  
- Algum dos seus 30 médicos, é óbvio! Afirma ela irritada.  
Ele permanece calado por alguns segundos, admirando-a no vestido que ele mesmo escolheu. Cuddy percebe a situação e fica incomodada com o jeito que ele a encarava, fazendo-a perder o chão.  
- Pare com isso House, estamos trabalhando!  
Após dizer essas palavras ela fecha todas as cortinas de sua sala, e tranca a porta. Ele recebe isso como um convite para seguir adiante. A abraça, envolvendo-a pela cintura.  
- Ah então isso foi um jogo, você entrou aqui gritando comigo, mas na verdade queria outra coisa? Pergunta ela tentando se esquivar das investidas dele.  
- Você fugiu de mim a noite toda, a manhã toda, mas agora você não me escapa!


	3. Chapter 3

Casa de House – 8:30 PM

House estava largado no sofá, assistindo maratona de The L Word, quando ouve a campainha. Pelo olho mágico ele percebe tratar-se de Cuddy e resolve se vingar dela, não abrindo a porta. Ela toca a campainha novamente e grita da porta.  
- Eu sei que você está aí House! Abre essa porta estou com frio aqui fora!  
Ele continua o joguinho. Caminha em direção a Tv, onde passava uma cena de sexo entre duas mulheres e coloca o volume do máximo. Cuddy escuta os gemidos de mulher vindos do apartamento e fica atônita, não acreditando no que seus ouvidos lhe diziam. Ele observa a reação dela pelo olho mágico. Sua face de raiva e seus olhos quase marejados de lágrimas e ódio. Sim, pela reação dela, House sabia que realmente havia alguma coisa entre eles, e ela também sabia disso. Até que, antes dela sair em disparada, ele abre a porta e caminha o mais rápido que suas pernas lhe permitem atrás dela.  
- Cuddy, volta aqui, aquilo que você ouviu era a Tv! Grita House enquanto manca até ela.  
- House, como eu fui tonta de pensar que...  
- Pensar o que? Era a Tv, eu estava só testando você! Responde ele tentando se explicar.  
- Você é um idiota House.  
- Eu sei...mas eu sou o idiota que você quer...eu sei que você me quer.  
Após dizer essas palavras ele se aproxima e a beija. Cuddy tenta resistir por alguns milésimos de segundos, mas não resiste e corresponde ao beijo com a mesma intensidade.  
- Vamos para dentro, minhas bolas estão congelando! Afirma ele enquanto a envolve pela cintura, caminhando em direção ao seu apartamento.  
- The L world? É isso que você estava assitindo? Pergunta Cuddy incrédula.  
- Claro, eu não perco um episódio! Mas já que você veio, eu não preciso mais disso!  
- Eu não vim aqui pra isso House!  
Ele tenta abraça-la mas Cuddy o empurra.  
- Então veio pra quê?

- Eu...senti sua falta, não queria ficar sozinha em casa.

Ele sorri para ela, senta-se no sofá e a chama para sentar-se ao seu lado.  
- Tem alguma coisa de errado? Pergunta ele preocupado.  
Nesse momento Cuddy coloca as mãos sobre o rosto e tenta esconder as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.  
- Me diga Cuddy...  
Ele retira as mãos que cobriam o rosto dela e enxuga as lágrimas que escorriam.  
- Olhe pra mim e me diga...Pede ele com carinho.  
- Eu não posso, não quero. Responde Cuddy relutantemente.  
House aceita a resposta dela. Pega as mãos dela, molhadas de lágrimas e as beija, fazendo-a a perceber que ele estaria ali para ela, mesmo não tendo uma resposta.  
Ele deita-se no sofá e a chama para deitar-se com ele. Cuddy se posiciona entre as pernas de House, e deita-se sobre o peito dele, enquanto ele acaricia seus cabelos.  
- Obrigada, House.  
- Durma. Mais tarde eu vou cobrar outro tipo de agradecimento. Afirma ele, roubando um sorriso dela.  
E Cuddy cai no sono primeiro. House permanece por um tempo acordado, apenas olhando para ela, tão frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão forte. Alguma coisa a estava preocupando e ele iria descobrir o que era. Até que ele também adormeceu.

Sala de Cuddy – Dia seguinte  
- Bom dia! Diz House entrando pela porta.  
- Bom dia... o que você veio fazer aqui House? Pergunta Cuddy enquanto continua fazendo suas tarefas.  
- Vim ver o que você você estava usando, já que não fui eu que escolhi sua roupa hoje de manhã. Eu gostei. Afirma ele olhando descaradamente para seu decote.  
- Para com isso House, aqui não!  
- Eu não posso, eu sempre faço isso aqui, se eu parar de fazer é que vão desconfiar...

Nos Corredores do Princeton Hospital...

Após uma discussão sobre tirar ou não o olho do paciente que estava numa cadeira de rodas, House e Cuddy começam outra discussão.  
- Pensei que estávamos dançando..  
- Eu não vou te deixar em paz House!  
- Eu sei, quem disse que eu quero ficar em paz?Diz House.

- Wilson, eu vou tirar o olho de um aleijado, quer vir ver? Grita House na porta da sala do amigo.

Enquanto Wilson abre a porta, Cuddy sai em disparada. Deixando os dois admirando suas nádegas. House vira-se e percebe que Wilson estava fazendo o mesmo que ele.  
- Ei, pare com isso! Grita House possessivamente.  
- O que? Você também estava olhando...responde Wilson confusamente.  
- Eu estava olhando porque eu posso! Continua House, enciumado.  
- Eu também!  
- Se você fizer isso de novo, eu vou arrancar o seu olho ao invés do daquele aleijado! Grita House enquanto se afasta do amigo, que permanece parado, não acreditando na reação de House.

Horas mas tarde...  
House está levantando-se da cama de Hospital, depois de colocar uma faca na tomada. Cuddy aproxima-se dele, com tristeza e preocupação no olhar.  
- Por que você fez isso House? Pergunta ela com a voz embargada.  
Ele observa o impacto que isso causou em Cuddy e resolve não responder.  
- Eu pensei que eu fosse...perder você! E Cuddy começa a chorar, virando-se de costas para ele.  
House se aproxima dela e a abraça, garantindo a ele que ele ainda estará ali por muito tempo.  
- Eu estou aqui! Diz ele beijando os cabelos dela.  
- Você é um idiota!  
- Essa é sua frase preferida não é mesmo? Pergunta ele, arrancando um pequeno sorriso de Cuddy.  
- Eu não quero perder você! Afirma ela enquanto o abraça fortemente.  
- Você não vai me perder...responde ele correspondendo ao abraço com mesma intensidade.  
Nesse instante House pára de abraçá-la e encosta sua testa junto a dela. Eles permanecem assim por alguns minutos, sem se importar com o perigo de serem vistos. Cuddy aproxima seus lábios dos dele e o beija suavemente, ele coloca a mão sobre seu queixo para conseguir mais acesso, aprofundando o beijo. Eles continuam a se beijar, tão intensamente que não percebem que Cameron se aproximava da porta trazendo um cartão de melhoras para House. Ela vê a cena e assustada, dá meia volta e se retira do quarto.

Ainda no corredor, Cameron rasga o cartão e joga o que restou dele no chão.


	4. Chapter 4

Princeton Hospital – Dia seguinte

House estava de bom humor naquele dia, aliás, ele tem estado de bom humor quase todos os dias desde que seu relacionamento com Cuddy começou, se é que se podia chamar isso de relacionamento. Ele chegou no hospital e começou a ler seu arquivo quando viu Cameron se aproximar dele e lhe entregar um café.  
- Eu acho que precisamos conversar House...afirma ela enquanto passa o café para as mãos dele.  
- Você se demitiu, não preciso discutir meus casos com você! Responde ele tentando evita-la.  
- É exatamente sobre um caso seu que eu gostaria de falar...Você e Cuddy...Diz ela enquanto observa a reação dele.  
House sorri, tentando disfarçar a preocupação, ela obviamente sabia de alguma coisa.  
- Eu vi vocês dois se beijando ontem, quando você estava no quarto do hospital. Continua ela, deixando-o extremamente nervoso.  
- Então você viu o que não devia e agora? Vai me chantagear, me obrigar a te levar em outro encontro ou quer ir direto pra minha cama?  
E ele bebe o café que ela havia trazido, tentando se conter;  
- Eu só queria desejar boa sorte...acho que vocês dois se merecem...  
E Cameron deixa a sala de House, fazendo com que ele desconfiasse das intenções de sua ex- subalterna.  
House continuou com sua nova equipe, tentando resolver o caso de uma paciente que estava tendo alucinações com pessoas mortas. Mas sua mente não parava de imaginar o que Cameron faria com a informação que ela tinha em mãos, e ele decidiu investigar.  
Na cafeteria, se aproximou dela para tentar alguma aproximação.  
- Então, o que você quer para ficar de boca fechada? Pergunta House enquanto pede alguma coisa para beber.  
- Não sei do que você está falando, responde Cameron mordendo uma maçã.  
- Quer seu emprego de volta? Oferece ele.  
- Não. Responde ela.

- Que pena, porque você não conseguiria mesmo...Diz House.

- Sobre o Cole...Começa Cameron tentando iniciar uma conversa.  
- O que, quer que eu realize suas fantasias ? Desculpe não curto atividades homossexuais, se ainda fosse com o Wilson...  
- Eu não conto, sobre você e Cuddy se você fizer uma aposta comigo...  
- Então, vai ser mais fácil do que eu imaginava...Responde ele enquanto se afasta dela.

Refeitório do Hospital

Cuddy vê House sentado, sozinho e se aproxima dele. Ela rouba um pouco do que ele estava comendo de café da manhã, deixando-o irritado.  
- Ei, só porque eu divido meu corpinho com você não significa que eu preciso dividir minha comida também! Exclama ele.  
- Dá pra ser um pouco mais discreto? Responde Cuddy tentando contê-lo.  
- A Cameron já sabe... Diz ele enquanto continua comendo.  
Cuddy se desespera e senta-se ao lado dele na mesa.  
- Ela sabe o que? Pergunta Cuddy quase aterrorizada.  
- Sobre nós! Responde ele.  
- Ela contou pra alguém? Continua Cuddy, amedrontada.  
- Não, eu fiz um acordo com ela. Não vou poder ir pra sua casa essa semana, tenho que transar com a Cameron pra ela não dizer nada. Provoca House, tentando observar a reação de Cuddy.  
Ela olha pra ele incrédula, abre a boca e não consegue pronunciar nenhuma palavra sequer. Ela lança a ele um olhar de raiva, até que ele começa a sorrir discaradamente .  
-House! Grita Cuddy enquanto se levanta da cadeira.  
- Quase te peguei! Responde ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.  
- Não me interessa o tipo de acordo que você fez com a Cameron...Afirma Cuddy enciumada.  
Ele volta a sorrir diante da reação dela.  
- Pare com isso House! E Vá limpar o chão que sua equipe sujou!! Grita ela com raiva.

-Tudo bem, eu já tenho a pessoa certa pra isso...Ciumenta! Ele grita essas palavras sem se importar com nada ou ninguém, deixando-a ainda mais enfurecida.

Casa de Cuddy – Noite seguinte  
House perdeu a aposta com Cameron e não demitiu Cole,mesmo após levar um soco no queixo. Após mais um dia de trabalho ele se dirige para a casa de Cuddy, com o rosto inchado e machucado.  
- Deixe-me advinhar...você beijou a Cameron e o Chase bateu em você? Pergunta Cuddy ao vê-lo.  
- Não, Cole bateu em mim.  
Ela sorri ao ouvir a resposta, não sabendo se era pela cena ou pelo fato de não ter acontecido nada entre Cameron e ele.  
- Você teve o que mereceu, House, mais cedo ou mais tarde um deles tinha que bater em você.Então você o demitiu?  
- Não, ele fica. Responde ele contrariado.  
- Como assim? Pergunta ela sem entender a situação.  
- Eu acho que a Cameron armou isso tudo...Afirma House olhando nos olhos de Cuddy.  
- Cameron fez ele bater em você porque ela está com ciúmes? Conclui Cuddy.  
- Provavelmente..Ela ganhou uma aposta.Eu não tenho culpa se todas me querem...  
- Ninguém te quer House! Exclama ela, desviando o olhar dele.  
- Não foi isso que Cameron me disse ontem a noite...  
Cuddy se levanta e abre a porta para que House saísse.  
- Todo esse ódio é por ciúmes da Cameron? Não precisa Cuddy, sexo com você é muito melhor...  
- Eu não estou com ciúmes, agora saia! Grita Cuddy tentando convence-lo.  
House caminha em direção a ela, fecha a porta e a puxa para si.  
- Não fiz nada com a Cameron...Afirma ele tentando beija-la.  
- Eu sei que não fez. Responde ela, evitando o beijo.  
- Então porque o ciúmes? Pergunta House.  
- Não é ciúmes House, eu estou preocupada, se alguém descobrir isso eu posso perder meu emprego e você o seu!

-Cameron não vai falar nada, você sabe disso! E qual o problema, se alguém descobrir, você é a administradora daquele maldito hospital, ninguém vai se meter com você! Você pode fazer sexo com quem quiser...a não ser que você não queira mais. Afirma House alterado.

House afasta-se dela, e passa as mãos pelo cabelo devido ao nervosismo. Ela percebe que suas dúvidas estão magoando-o, jamais havia visto House se importar tanto, era como se ele tivesse mudado desde o início dessa relação. Ele se senta na poltrona da sala dela e fica calado por alguns instantes.  
- Eu quero. Afirma ela.  
Cuddy senta-se no colo dele, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço com seu braço, até eu seus rostos estejam bem próximos. Ela o beija delicadamente no rosto, seguindo uma trilha até seus lábios. Ele tenta corresponder ao beijo com mesma intensidade.  
- Ai...nada de movimentos bruscos hoje a noite. Afirma ele enquanto coloca as mãos sobre o queixo, onde havia levado o soco.  
Ela se contenta em abraça-lo, coloca a cabeça em eu ombro e permanece assim por bastante tempo.  
- Preciso te dizer uma coisa...Diz Cuddy, evitando olha-lo nos olhos.  
- O que, está me traindo com o Wilson? Pergunta ele em tom sarcástico.  
- Eu...estou pensando em recontratar o Foreman.  
- No Hospital? Pergunta ele incrédulo  
- Na sua equipe. Responde Cuddy, agora observando a reação dele.  
House levanta-se bruscamente da poltrona, quase fazendo Cuddy cair.  
- Você não pode fazer isso! Grita House tomado pela raiva.  
- Na verdade já fiz, ele começa amanhã...  
- E se eu disser ou Foreman ou eu? Quem você escolhe?  
- Não vamos misturar as coisas House...Foreman começa amanhã, eu não vou demiti-lo.  
- Nós já misturamos! Se é guerra que você quer é guerra que você terá! Exclama House enquanto caminha em direção a porta de Cuddy e a bate depois de sair.


	5. Chapter 5

E Se fosse verdade  
Spoilers: Mirror Mirror 4x05  
Rating: Nc 49 ( pra variar hehehe )  
OBS: EU NÃO SOU SAFADA, EU NÃO SOU SAFADA, TÁ BOM, SÓ UM POUQUINHO...

Continuação. Epi 4x05 Mirror Mirror

Princeton Hospital

Cuddy estava sentada na cadeira de House, brincando com sua bolinha quando ele se aproximou. Assim que a viu, House deu meia volta e tentou evita-la, mas já era tarde. Cuddy saiu correndo atrás dele, tentando chegar a um acordo.  
- House, pare!! Nós precisamos conversar! Grita ela enquanto corre para alcança-lo.  
- Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você, estamos em guerra, não faço acordo com o inimigo! Diz ele no tom habitual.  
- Eu não sou sua inimiga House, quer parar com essa idiotice, você não tem mais seis anos de idade! Afirma Cuddy.  
- Vai demitir o Foreman? Pergunta ele.  
- Não.  
- Azar o seu, porque eu me recuso a dormir com o inimigo...Responde ele retornando a sua sala.  
- Então essa é a sua jogada, se Foreman ficar nós vamos terminar tudo? Pergunta ela incrédula.  
- Terminar o que, ah é mesmo, eu estava fazendo um favor pra você, mas eu não faço mais favores para quem trabalha contra mim! Vá arrumar um trouxa pra ser o pai do seu filho enquanto você ainda pode ter um! Exclama House.  
Cuddy olha para ele com raiva e mágoa, afinal mesmo depois de tudo que eles passaram juntos ele não havia mudado. Sabia que tocar nesse assunto iria machuca-la e essa era a verdadeira intenção dele, se ele queria guerra, ele a teria.

- Eu farei isso mesmo House, vou arrumar alguém menos idiota que você, isso não é tão difícil de encontrar...

Ela deixa a sala de House, batendo a porta atrás de si, como ele havia feito na noite anterior, deixando-o enfurecido com o comentário.  
House fica pensativo, afinal não era isso o que ele tinha em mente. Queria fazer chantagem a fim de convencer Cuddy a demitir Foreman e continuar o relacionamento deles, mas obviamente ele não era tão importante quando o hospital para ela e isso o deixou com mais raiva.

Sala do Hospital

House estava reunido com seus candidatos ao cargo quando Cuddy e Foreman entram pela porta.  
Cuddy: Foreman será meus olhos e ouvidos, tudo que você fizer precisará da aprovação dele, estou sendo clara o suficiente?  
House: Eu demiti ele. Ponto Final!  
Cuddy: E eu o contratei de volta...Ele fica!  
House e Cuddy trocam olhares, disputando quem manda mais ali, até que Cuddy se vira deixando Foreman na sala. House não perde a oportunidade de observa-la indo embora.Afinal, mesmo brigados, ele não poderia perder a bela vista.

House deixa a sala logo em seguida, ao lado de Foreman.  
House: Ela tinha que demonstrar seu poder na frente de todo mundo! Agora Doutora Cuddy, você vai ver com quantos paus se faz uma canoa...  
Foreman olha para ele, reconhecendo com House tem alguma idéia perversa na mente.  
Eles se dirigem para o refeitório do Hospital e House começa a gritar aos presentes:  
- Nós tivemos um problema e a maionese está estragada! Dirijam-se para a clínica e procurem pela doutora Cuddy. Ela é a mulher com a maior bunda e o maior decote que vocês encontrarem por lá, não tem erro!

Foreman tenta contornar o pânico geral, inutilmente. Todas as pessoas que estavam ali acreditam em House e dirigem-se para a Clínica.

Sala de Cuddy

Cuddy estava assinando alguns papéis em sua mesa quando Foreman chega.  
- Eu acho que o House arrumou problemas para você...  
- O que aquele idiota fez dessa vez? Pergunta Cuddy com o nervosismo a flor da pele.

Após ouvir o relato de Foreman ela imediatamente se dirige a sala em que House mantinha os candidatos e os convoca para a Clínica. Depois de fazer isso ela sai em disparada a procura de House.  
- House você me paga! Grita Cuddy.  
- Pelo que eu saiba é você quem me paga, o salário porque os outros serviços eu não acho que seria bom para minha reputação se eu cobrasse...  
- Isso não vai ficar assim. Afirma Cuddy afastando-se dele.

Cuddy dirige-se para a farmácia e pega alguns comprimidos de laxantes e coloca em frasco onde se lia VICODIN.  
- Você não sabe com quem está se metendo Gregory House...  
E ela escondeu o frasco no bolso do jaleco.

Sala de House  
Ele estava sentado em sua mesa, jogando a bolinha para o alto quando Cuddy entrou na sala.  
- Se eu fosse você não ultrapassaria as linhas inimigas... Diz ele deixando a bolinha cair no chão, ela rola na direção de Cuddy, que vira-se de costas bem devagar para pega-la, deixando-o admirar sua parte traseira.  
House se abaixa para ver melhor enquanto Cuddy pega a bolinha e ela percebe, tentando continuar com o joguinho. Ela pega a bolinha e a joga na direção dele, fazendo-o pega-la no ar.  
- Nossa, está muito quente aqui não é mesmo. Diz Cuddy enquanto tira o jaleco e o coloca na cadeira perto dela. Ela se senta e coloca os cotovelos na mesa, expondo ainda mais seu avantajado decote para House.  
- Não...você não vai conseguir, eu sou forte, eu tenho o poder! Grita ele desviando o olhar do decote dela.

House se levanta e tenta fugir das provocações de Cuddy, mas ela é mais experta, estica suas mãos até o jaleco e retira o frasco, escondendo-o em suas próprias mãos. A médica caminha em direção a House dizendo:  
- Vamos ver por quanto tempo.. Após dizer essas palavras Cuddy simplesmente coloca uma das mãos na calça de House, envolvendo-o com os dedos. Ele se assusta e solta um gemido ao perceber o que ela havia feito. Ela aproveita a falta de razão dele para trocar os frascos, colocando o frasco contendo laxantes dentro de seu bolso.  
- Eu me rendo, entrego as armas, você ganhou, vamos arrumar um quarto? Diz ele virando-se para beija-la.  
Ela o solta. Afinal já havia conseguido o que queria.  
- Desculpe House, eu não costumo dormir com o inimigo...  
E Cuddy deixa a sala do médico, que fica parado ali, em pé, sem conseguir reagir por alguns minutos.  
E a primeira coisa que House faz é colocar a mão no bolso e retirar o frasco de Vicodin, virando-o na boca.

Corredores do Hospital

Enquanto o paciente estava caído no chão, Foreman avisa House que acredita tratar-se de Munchausen. House se nega a concordar com ele, e ao observar os sintomas do paciente, chega a sua própria conclusão.  
- Ele tem a síndrome do espelho...não tem personalidade própria, se fosse Mundchausen ele estaria agindo como paciente não ...  
Após dizer essas palavras, House começa a sentir os efeitos do laxante, coloca a mão na barriga e tenta caminhar o mais rápido que pode até o banheiro mais próximo.  
- Cuddy...você me paga! Diz ele abrindo a porta do banheiro.

Sala de Cuddy

Após ficar quase meia hora, literalmente sentado no vaso, House resolve contra-atacar, afinal ele havia perdido uma batalha, mas não a guerra. Ele entra na sala de Cuddy, que mais uma vez estava trancada. Fecha todas as cortinas e começa a procurar pela bolsa da médica. Ao encontrar a bolsa ele retira uma caixa de anticoncepcionais que havia ali dentro e a substitui por uma caixa de placebo, contendo pílulas de farinha.  
- Agora você vai provar do seu próprio remédio...Sussurra ele ao trocar as caixas.  
House coloca a bolsa no lugar, olha no relógio e diz:  
- Hora do Show...E ele deixa a sala.

Minutos depois Cuddy retorna a sua sala, House a está observando. Ela pega sua bolsa e toma um dos comprimidos falsos, retornando logo em seguida a seus afazeres da clínica. Pega uma das fichas e se dirige a sala para tender o próximo paciente.  
- Senhor Alejandro Cruz, eu sou a doutora Cuddy...  
Ela observa o homem de pé na sua frente, usando apenas cuecas boxer.  
- Você não é meu paciente latino de 87 anos House!  
Ele se vira para ela e diz:  
- Eu tenho prioridade! Mandei ele ir tomar um café enquanto isso...Responde ele enquanto se senta na maca.  
- O que você quer? Pergunta ela colocando as mãos na cintura.  
- Estou com um probleminha...Está coçando...Relata ele apontando entre suas pernas.  
- House! Você está com uma DST! Exclama ela preocupada.  
- Eu não sei por isso quero que você dê uma olhada...E ele abaixa a roupa íntima para que ela olhasse de perto.  
- Você pode ter me passado isso sabia? Grita ela enquanto o examina.  
- Porque não poderia ter sido o contrário? Diz ele sarcasticamente.  
- Não estou vendo nada aqui...afirma ela.  
- Tem certeza? Olha mais de perto...Pede ele fazendo-a se aproximar.  
Cuddy se abaixa para procurar indícios de uma infecção e nesse momento alguém abre a porta.  
- Oh doutora Cuddy, não pare, não pare! House começa a gritar ao perceber que alguém havia entrado na sala.

Cuddy levanta-se imediatamente e vê o rosto pálido de Wilson parado na porta.  
- Me desculpe o House me chamou aqui...Já estou de saída! Diz Wilson fechando a porta.  
- House!! Grita Cuddy com todas as forças correndo para alcançar Wilson.  
- Wilson não é o que você está pensando, ele disse que estava com uma DST! Afirma ela tentando se explicar.  
- Não preciso saber dos detalhes, você estava praticamente caindo de boca Cuddy!  
- Você prefere acreditar nele? Pergunta ela incrédula.  
- Prefiro acreditar nos meus próprios olhos. Responde Wilson enquanto entra no elevador e fecha a porta, deixando Cuddy do lado de fora.

Sala de Cuddy

Depois de terminar suas horas na clínica, Cuddy retorna a sua sala, senta-se em sua mesa e coloca as mãos sobre o rosto, envergonhada mais uma vez. Ela tenta pensar em como se vingar de House, e nenhuma idéia vem em sua mente. Antes que ela pudesse continuar com seus pensamentos alguém bate na porta. Ela levanta o rosto para ver de quem se tratava, mas vê apenas um braço estendido balançando um pano branco.  
- Bandeira branca...significa trégua entre soldados inimigos. Diz ele enquanto entra na sala.  
- Eu sei o que significa, mas não estou com vontade! Exclama ela colocando os pés em cima da mesa e as mãos atrás da cabeça.  
Ele entra e tranca a porta atrás de si, sem que ela perceba.  
- Vim em missão de paz...Afirma House.  
- Depois de me fazer passar por idiota na frente do Wilson...não estou interessada em paz House!  
- Você me fez pior, só estava me vingando...Agora estamos quites...Continua ele enquanto desliza as mãos sobre as pernas dela em cima da mesa.  
Ela percebe as verdadeiras intenções dele e tenta se esquivar, mas ele a segura com força e a coloca sentada em cima da mesa, beijando-a no pescoço.  
- House quem você chamou para ver a cena dessa vez? Pergunta ela quase se rendendo a ele.  
- Ninguém, eu tranquei a porta, não que me vejam em situações constrangedoras...afirma ele enquanto a posiciona melhor sobre a mesa.  
- O que estamos fazendo aqui House? Questiona Cuddy ao sentir os lábios de House sobre o seu decote.  
- Preciso soletrar pra você? Começa com S e termina com exo . Responde ele continuando o que havia começado.

Ele abre o ziper da saia de Cuddy, ajudando-a a se livrar da peça. Em seguida ela tenta abrir o zíper da calça que ele usava, mas ele a impede.  
- Mulher, você está indo com muita sede ao pote! Exclama ele, segurando a mão de Cuddy.

Após se livrar da roupa íntima de Cuddy ele joga tudo que estava em cima da mesa no chão, empurrando os objetos com as mãos. Fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor.  
- House! Grita Cuddy ao notar o que ele havia feito.  
- Shii...Responde ele recolocando-a sentada sobre a mesa.  
Ela envolve as duas pernas na cintura dele, puxando-o mais para si.  
- Você disse que não iria dormir com o inimigo...Diz Cuddy em tom de provocação.  
- E quem vai dormir aqui? Responde ele enquanto coloca os braços em volta do corpo dela, não deixando nenhum espaço entre seus corpos.  
Ele a beija com paixão, esquecendo as brigas e as provocações das últimas 24 horas por alguns instantes, agora havia apenas os dois ali, e nada mais importava.

Minutos depois...

- Cuddy...eu..preciso ir ao banheiro...E ele se arruma o melhor que pode, e o mais rápido que consegue.  
Ela sorri e o observa sair pela porta, quase tropeçando ao vestir a calça. Cuddy continua ali, em cima da mesa, agora vestida, e sentindo-se realizada. Mas a guerra ainda não havia terminado, pelo menos não para ela.

Sala de House  
Cuddy estava trocando mais um frasco de Vicodin por laxante quando Wilson chega.  
- O que você está fazendo? Colocando lubrificante no telefone? Pergunta Wilson.  
- Trocando Vicodin por laxante...Responde ela.  
- Não Desça ao nível dele Cuddy. Dormir com ele não pode ter te influenciado a esse ponto!  
- Eu não...Diz Cuddy.  
- Não precisa se explicar, eu não nasci ontem, isso é entre vocês, vocês são adultos, solteiros, não cabe a mim julgar. Só tenho medo de você sair machucada dessa história.  
- Não tem história nenhuma Wilson, e onde você estava há duas horas? Pergunta ela sentindo-se culpada.  
- O que você fez há duas horas? Pergunta ele curioso.

Banheiro Masculino

House está mais uma vez trancado no banheiro enquanto Foreman aguarda do lado de fora. Ambos começam a discutir o caso.  
- Essa foi uma descarga de cortesia, ainda não terminei aqui...Grita House.

Após alguns minutos ele deixa o banheiro e vê Cuddy no corredor.  
- Eu sei quando meu Vicodin não é Vicodin! E você sabe quando seus anticoncepcionais não são seus anticoncepcionais? Questiona House olhando nos olhos dela.  
Cuddy fica boquiaberta ao constatar o que ele havia feito, faltam-lhe palavras enquanto ele se afasta dela. Ela corre para alcança-lo.  
- O que você fez House?! Pergunta ela amedrontada.  
- Troquei suas pílulas por comprimidos de farinha...Com a nossa brincadeirinha em cima da mesa hoje, provavelmente isso não vai acabar bem. Seus seios vão ficar maiores, seu traseiro então, nem se fala! Eu acho que vou gostar disso...  
- Você não tinha o direito! Não tem idéia do que você fez House...  
Após dizer essas palavras as lágrimas começam a escorrer pelos olhos de Cuddy e ele fica sem entender a reação dela, mais uma vez. Ela se afasta dele, caminhando rapidamente para que ninguém a visse naquele estado.

Elevador do Hospital

House e Foreman entram juntos no elevador.  
- Ninguém vai ficar feliz. E Cuddy vai acabar grávida...Afirma House.  
- O que desde quando você e Cuddy estão fazendo sexo? Questiona Foreman saindo do elevador ao lado de House.  
- Não é da sua conta! Responde o médico, pondo um fim a discussão.

Após a resolução do caso Foreman decide colocar House e Cuddy na frente do paciente para ver quem é o mais dominante. Enquanto o casal fica lado a lado no quarto, a platéia observa do lado de fora.  
- Oi, eu sou a administradora do Hospital... Se apresenta Cuddy.  
- E eu sou o homem que salvou sua vida...rebate House.  
- Eu posso demiti-lo, posso demiti-lo quando quiser, não preciso ter um motivo pra isso...  
- Ela não vai me demitir. Ela é doida por mim, sempre foi...Retruca House.  
- Calem a boca! Grita o paciente.  
- Isso poderia ter sido qualquer um de nós...afirma Cuddy.  
House permanece em silêncio.  
O paciente olha para Cuddy e diz:  
- Você tem lindos seios...  
E House olha para ela e para a platéia com ar de vitorioso.  
- Isso também poderia sido qualquer um de nós! Sério, eu sempre achei que meus seios eram uma das melhores partes do meu corpo!Exclama Cuddy.  
E House faz a dança da vitória, metralhando com a bengala. A platéia observa incrédula do lado de fora. Até que o paciente se pronuncia novamente, olhando para House.  
- E eu adoro sua bengala...Afirma ele sorrindo maliciosamente,  
House e Cuddy se entreolham, não entendendo o que havia acontecido.  
Do lado de fora do quarto,Wilson e Foreman conversam.  
- O que isso significa? Pergunta Foreman curioso.  
- Que eles foram feitos um para o outro...Responde o oncologista.


	6. Chapter 6

Gente aqui vai minha versão do que aconteceu nos epis 4x06 e 4x07, Whatever it takes e Ugly respectivamente! Espero que gostem...

4x06 Whatever It Takes

Já era noite no Princeton Teaching Hospital, Cuddy estava em sua sala assinando um pilha de papéis para uma reunião importante no dia seguinte. O hospital estava mais silencioso que o habitual, até que alguém chega para acabar com a tranqulidade do ambiente.  
- Ei...Você não estava na sua casa...Diz House questionando-a.  
- Eu ainda não posso estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo House, se eu estou aqui, não poderia estar em casa Diz Cuddy sem desviar os olhos dos papéis.  
- Muito trabalho? Pergunta ele com um jeito de quem queria pedir alguma coisa.  
- Muito, porque o interesse repentino? Questiona ela, agora dirigindo seu olhar penetrante a ele.  
- Nada...e isso vai demorar? Continua ele, passando as mãos nos cabelos devido à inquietação.  
- Não sei, se você quiser ir pra casa a porta é serventia da casa...Não é seu horário de serviço. Responde ela friamente.  
- Uau, todo esse rancor é porque eu troquei suas pílulas, te fiz parecer uma médica safada na frente do Wilson ou...  
- Não é nada disso House, eu só não estou de bom humor.  
- TPM? Eu estava tão ocupado que esqueci de monitorar seu ciclo esse mês...Responde ele sarcasticamente.  
- Vai me dizer o que você quer ou saia daqui?! Exclama ela, empurrando a cadeira para trás e cruzando as pernas.  
House observa as pernas de Cuddy, que se cruzavam e descruzavam repetidamente na frente dele.  
- Se você não parar de fazer isso eu mesmo faço...Diz ele em tom provocativo.  
- Desculpa House, eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer e uma reunião muito importante amanhã.

Ela simplesmente o pega pelo braço e o leva em direção a porta.  
- Mas Cuddy...  
- Boa noite House!  
- Já faz 7 dias 15 horas e 23 segundos...Responde ele olhando no relógio.  
- Oh meu deus, a que exatamente você está se referindo? Pergunta ela incrédula.

- Preciso ser mais claro? Essa mesa não te diz nada? Grita ele apontando em direção ao local.  
- Você contou os segundos da nossa última...vez? Pergunta ela assustada.  
- Eu estou necessitado! Diz ele levantando as sobrancelhas .  
- Eu não estou...vá pra casa, você ainda tem duas mãos! Indaga ela, continuando a guiá-lo em direção a porta.  
- Não tem graça, fazer isso sozinho...  
- Chame uma prostituta! Afirma ela tentando não demonstrar que não era exatamente isso que ela queria.  
- Eu já fiz isso, mas ela não gritava o suficiente...continua ele provocando-a.  
Ela lança um olhar fulminante para House, que sorri maliciosamente.  
- Boa noite House! Grita ela fechando a porta de sua sala de deixando-o do lado de fora.  
- Ok, se eu tiver calos amanhã, você vai se sentir culpada! Grita ele para o vidro que os separava, abafando sua voz.  
Os enfermeiros e médicos que estavam de plantão olharam assustados para House, que nem se importou e seguiu para a saída do hospital, tomando o caminho de casa.

Princeton Hospital – dia seguinte

Sala de Wilson

Wilson estava em sua sala, olhando um raio X quando de repente House abre a porta, inconvenientemente.  
- Eu tenho um problema... Diz House inquieto. Andando de um lado para outro com a bengala.  
- Que problema? Pergunta o amigo curioso.  
- Ela está me evitando! Exclama House nervoso.  
- Ela está evitando a sua pessoa...ou só... partes da sua pessoa? Pergunta Wilson tentando não entrar em detalhes.  
- Eu acho que as duas opções! Não sei o que fazer...Responde House sem parar um só segundo de caminhar pela sala do amigo.  
- De tempo a ela House, e espaço, talvez você esteja exigindo demais da Cuddy...Diz Wilson que já havia largado o raio x há muito tempo.  
- Eu já dei tempo, 8 dias 3 horas e 45 segundos! Grita ele olhando para o relógio. Estou necessitado!  
- Ohouuuu, isso tem somente duas explicações, ou você está tomando algum potenciador de libido , ou ela é realmente boa nisso hein? Pergunta ele em tom sarcástico.

- Cala a boca, eu não vou te responder isso...Afirma House, agora sentando-se na cadeira de frente para Wilson.  
- O que anda acontecendo com você House, você passou 5 anos sozinho, dormiu uma vez com a Stacy e continuou mais 1 ano e meio sozinho, o que mudou pra voce não conseguir se segurar?  
- Você sabe que eu tenho propensão a adquirir vícios...Responde ele tentando não se entregar ao amigo.  
- Pelo menos é um vício saudável. Indaga Wilson cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.  
- Enquanto ela não me deixar louco, vai continuar sendo saudável, o que eu faço? Pergunta House batendo com sua bengala no chão.  
- Já tentou Flores, Chocolate? Sugere Wilson.  
- Eu perguntei o que eu faço, não o que você faria!  
- Ok, então, já tentou comidas afrodisíacas? Eu costumava cozinhar pras minhas ex esposas, quando...estava na sua situação. Continua Wilson, segurando-se para não cair na gargalhada.  
Nesse momento House se levanta e caminha em direção a porta, saindo sem sequer agradecer pelos conselhos.  
O médico retorna a sua sala, dá alguns telefonemas antes de se dirigir ate a sala onde os jogos aconteciam.

Anfiteatro do Hospital  
Quando House está na sala, alguns agentes da CIA entram pela porta e o convocam, fazendo-o desaparecer durante o dia todo.

Horas mais tarde...  
Cuddy vê House entrando no hospital e o questiona sobre seu sumiço.  
- Onde você esteve? Se me disser que estava na CIA vai ganhar 4 horas de trabalho extra na clínica! Afirma ela se aproximando dele.  
- Eu..estava cuidando do filho de um milionário...  
- A única coisa menos provável do que você estar na CIA é você cuidar de um filho de um milionário...Vai trabalhar na clínica, e vai pagar as suas horas e as do Wilson, só pela mentira! Grita Cuddy chegando cada vez mais perto de House.  
- Tudo bem...Afirma ele tentando se fazer de superior.  
- É só o que você tem a dizer? Pergunta ela sem entender o fato de House aceitar tão bem o castigo.

Ele se vira de costas para ela e caminha em direção a porta. Esperando por ele lá fora estava a Dra Terzi, pronta para aceitar sua proposta de emprego a qualquer custo. Cuddy  
Observa a cena de dentro do Hospital, não querendo acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. House percebe que estava sendo observado e resolve provocar Cuddy, se vingando pela frieza com que ela o estava tratando nos últimos dias.  
- Dra Terzi...Diz ele sorrindo de orelha em orelha ao vê-la.  
- Eu resolvi aceitar sua proposta de emprego, ainda esta em tempo? Pergunta ela .  
- Para você eu sempre tenho tempo...Afirma House desviando os olhos para trás para se certificar de Cuddy estava olhando a cena, boquiaberta.  
E ao perceber que a Dra Terzi havia ido embora, Cuddy aproveita para tirar satisfação com seu funcionário.  
- House, quem é essa mulher? Pergunta ela tentando esconder o ciúme.  
- Eu acabei de contratá-la...vai fazer parte do meu time. Responde ele com tom irônico.  
- Desde quando você contrata alguém sem meu consentimento?! Exclama Cuddy nervosa.  
- Oh, me desculpe, eu pensei que você estivesse muito ocupada para me dar qualquer coisa... Responde ele sarcasticamente enquanto tentava analisar cada reação de Lisa Cuddy.  
- Então é isso que você estava fazendo a tarde toda ..."Contratando-a"- Diz ela enciumada.  
House sorri diante da reação de Cuddy, afinal sua intenção de se vingar essa surtindo efeito.  
- Na verdade eu só fiz isso agora, de tarde ela me mostrou suas "qualificações"...se é que você me entende. Indaga House em tom provocador.

Cuddy simplesmente se cansa da conversa e deixa House ali fora, dando as costas e batendo a porta do hospital atrás de si. House a observa de costas, para não perder o costume, coloca sua bolsa nas costas e caminha em direção ao estacionamento.

4x07 Ugly

No dia seguinte- Princeton Hospital

O caso do adolescente deformado havia tomado conta do hospital, as câmeras estavam deixando os funcionários apreensivos, principalmente House. Após a conversa entre Chase, Cuddy , House e as câmeras, House dá um jeito de deixar a equipe de filmagem do lado de fora da sala de Cuddy, par poder ficar a sós com ela.

- Você acha que eu quero que as câmeras mostrem você olhando o tempo todo para minha bunda e questionando minhas roupas? Pergunta Cuddy, caminhando em direção a sua mesa.  
- Preferia que eu questionasse sua bunda e olhasse suas roupas? Indaga ele sarcasticamente.  
- Ela vem trabalhar hoje? Questiona Cuddy cruzando os braços em sua frente.  
House estava de costas, tapando qualquer visão das câmeras.  
- Eu adoro quando você fica com ciúmes...afirma ele tentando se aproximar para beijá-la.  
- House, tem câmeras lá fora! Grita ela se esquivando do beijo.  
- Eu não me importo. Diz ele retomando sua tentativa anterior.  
- Eu sim! Vá investir na sua nova...contratada. Responde ela mais uma vez impedindo o beijo.  
- Ok então eu vou...Responde ele provocando-a.  
Cuddy fica boquiaberta diante da resposta de House, e ao perceber a reação dela ele se abaixa e a beija nos lábios, ainda tampando a visão das câmeras que não conseguiram captar o beijo. Ele permanece ali por alguns segundos mais, antes de se afastar dela.  
House sorri ao observar que o buço dela estava avermelhado devido ao beijo e sorri.  
- Que foi? Pergunta Cuddy passando as mãos sobre os lábios.  
- Nada, preciso ir, minha contratada me espera...  
E ele deixa a sala de Cuddy. Comentando sobre os momentos que passou ali com os repórteres.  
- Desculpe, era pessoal, ela depila o buço uma vez por mês e as vezes ficam pelos encravados horríveis, por isso ficou vermelho! Afirma ele justificando.

E as câmeras focalizam o rosto de Cuddy, e a vermelhidão, devido ao beijo de House, não podia ser observada na filmagem em preto e branco.

Após algumas tentativas de chegar ao diagnóstico do adolescente terem falhado, House corre para a sala do Wilson com sua queixa habitual.  
- Eu tenho um problema...afirma House fechando a porta da sala do amigo.  
- O que foi, Cuddy ainda não cedeu? Pergunta Wilson curioso.  
- Isso também, mas é outro problema. Eu acho que eu estou ficando idiota. Responde House preocupado.  
- Nossa, ainda em que você descobriu isso a tempo...Diz Wilson em tom de brincadeira.  
- Estou falando sério, ela está me fazendo fazer papel de idiota! Grita House.  
- Ela quem, Cuddy? Pergunta Wilson.  
- Não, a Dra Terzi...  
- Mas e quando a você e Cuddy, eu pensei que...você está traindo a CUDDY? Grita Wilson indignado.  
- Claro que não! Eu já não sei de mais nada! Afirma House sentando-se na cadeira de frente para o amigo.  
- Se você está pensando em ter alguma coisa com essa Dra Terzi... Diz Wilson tentando aconselhar o amigo.  
- Não é isso, ela é...atraente. Cuddy está me evitando...Eu estou me sentindo...solitário! Responde House.  
- Desde quando isso que você está sentindo se chama solidão House...você só está querendo provocar a Cuddy. Explica Wilson.  
- Ela está me evitando, eu sou homem, tenho minhas necessidades...Dra Terzi é bem interessante...Continua House.  
- Mas...Diz Wilson.  
- Mas ela é uma estúpida e me faz parecer estúpido, até o Foreman acha que as idéias dela são estúpidas, só eu não percebo! Fico o tempo todo imaginando , outras coisas quando olho pra ela! Conta House, inquieto.  
- Ela é bonita, você está necessitado, quer provocar a Cuddy...vá em frente, saia com ela se você não teme por sua vida..ou, demita-a, mande flores e um pedido de desculpas para Cuddy que você ainda terá mais alguns anos pela frente.Aconselha Wilson.

-Eu tenho outra coisa em mente...Diz House enquanto se levanta e deixa a sala do amigo.

Refeitório do Hospital

Cuddy estava sentada em uma mesa, ela tentava comer um prato de salada quando House se aproxima dela.  
- O que você esta comendo? Pergunta ele sentando-se ao lado dela.  
Antes que ela pudesse colocar uma colherada na boca House aproxima sua boca da colher e come a salada de Cuddy.  
- Isso é meu! Grita ela. Retirando seu prato da frente dele.  
- Egoísta! Exclama ele.  
- Cretino! Retruca ela.  
Nesse momento Wilson chega e senta-se a mesa junto ao casal.  
- Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? Pergunta Wilson.  
E os dois gritam respostas opostas ao mesmo tempo.  
- Não. Grita Cuddy.  
-Sim. Grita House.  
- Sente-e aí Wilson...Pede Cuddy .  
- Não vai me dar salada? Pergunta House a Cuddy, enquanto faz cara de morto de fome ao vê-la saborear a comida.  
- Por que não pede para a Dra Terzi, ela vai te dar salada e o que mais você quiser...Responde Cuddy continuando a comer .  
- Oh meu deus, vocês dois, arrumem um quarto! Grita Wilson envergonhado. Eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra beber, vocês querem? Continua o oncologista.  
- Eu também vou. Afirma House acompanhando o amigo.  
E os dois pegam um copo de suco, do mesmo sabor. House aproveita pega um copo extra, para levar para Cuddy, e nesse momento despeja um remédio afrodisíaco que estava dentro de seu bolso no copo, mexendo em seguida, na tentativa de dopar Cuddy e conseguir o que ele queria. Na hora de pagar, Wilson tenta ajudar o amigo a carregar um dos copos, para que ele pudesse usar a bengala. Antes que House pudesse ver, Wilson já estava levando os dois copos para a mesa de Cuddy, ele já não sabia distinguir em qual dos copos havia colocado o remédio.

Wilson coloca os dois copos na mesa de Cuddy e começa a beber o seu suco.  
- Parece que você está conseguindo domar a fera...Afirma Wilson para ela, com um sorriso nos lábios.

House se aproxima da mesa segurando seu próprio copo de suco. Ele se senta ao lado de Cuddy e observa os dois copos em cima da mesa, tentando imaginar em qual deles estava o remédio.Wilson termina o suco rapidamente, e House tenta observar a reação dele e de Cuddy para descobrir quem havia tomado o afrodisíaco misterioso.  
- Eu trouxe suco, não mereço nem um pouco de salada? Pergunta House.  
Cuddy tenta disfarçar o sorriso, e rapidamente coloca um pouco de salada na colher o e a direciona até House, que rapidamente engole a comida.  
Wilson observa a cena, sem acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Era uma típica cena de um casal apaixonado, atípico de House e Cuddy. Algum tempo depois, Wilson começa a afrouxar a gravata e a abrir alguns botões de sua blusa, dizendo palavras desconexas, até que consegue pronunciar uma frase completa.  
- Está quente aqui, acho q vou procurar um lugar mais fresco...Responde ele levantando-se e retirando o jaleco rapidamente.  
Agora House não tinha dúvidas de que seu plano havia dado errado e Wilson havia tomado o suco contendo o afrodisíaco.Ele se entenderia com o amigo mais tarde.  
E House permaneceu ali ao lado de Cuddy, sem se importar com o que as pessoas a sua volta comentavam sobre a proximidade dos dois.  
- E seu paciente? Pergunta ela tentando evitar qualquer contato físico com ele.  
- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, é repulsivo, estamos na hora do almoço! Afirma House colocando um braço sobre os ombros dela.  
- E sobre o que você quer falar...sobre a Dra Terzi? Questiona ela em tom provocativo.

Ele sorri e antes que pudesse responder alguma coisa seu pager toca.  
- Preciso ir...responde ele levantando-se.

Antes de deixá-la no refeitório ele se inclina sobre ela e seus lábios se encostam suavemente. Todos ali no refeitório observam a cena incrédulos, inclusive Cuddy fica perplexa e envergonhada.  
- Dra Cuddy, eu posso te acusar de assédio sexual por isso! Tenho testemunhas! Você me roubou um beijo, eu quero de volta! Grita House olhando para ela e para as pessoas curiosas que observavam.  
E ele a beija novamente, um pouco mais demoradamente do que da última vez, indo embora em seguida.  
Cuddy fica ali parada por alguns minutos, sem reação, sorrindo diante da demonstração de afeto de House na frente de todos, e ao mesmo tempo amedrontada devido às proporções que isso poderia tomar. Ela deixa o refeitório, dando um sorriso forçado para todos que a observavam, sem se justificar.

Algum tempo depois, os reporteres procuram House para que ele respondesse algumas perguntas.  
- O que você acha da intervenção da Doutora Cuddy nos seus casos? Pergunta a repórter.  
-Doutora Cuddy é um pé no saco, uma manipuladora, sempre tem que me dizer o que fazer e como fazer! Como você pode ver, eu tenho fortes sentimentos por ela, mas ela paga meu salário, preciso dar um jeito de aguentar isso! Responde House em tom sarcástico.

Anfiteatro do Hospital

House pede para a Dra Terzi se levantar.  
- Você está demitida. Diz ele olhando-a de cima abaixo.  
Cuddy estava do lado de fora da sala, observando a cena, tentando entender porque estava tão incomodada com a maneira como House tratava essa mulher. Ao ouvir que ele a havia demitido ela ficou feliz, afinal sentia-se ameaçada pela presença da Dra Terzi. Cuddy permanece escondida atrás da porta.  
- Você gostaria de ir ao cinema, teatro? Continua ele com ar de galanteador.

A médica se recusa a responder. Todos os outros presentes ficam espantados com a atitude de House. Cuddy observa a cena com vontade de entrar na sala e dizer boas verdades a House.

- Vocês podem ir agora...Diz House.  
Quando Foreman deixa a sala, por último, House dirige-se para apagar a luz.  
- Eu acho que você já pode sair daí Dra Cuddy...  
Ele sabia que ela estava escondida ali. Ela deixa seu esconderijo, envergonhada.  
- Como você...Pergunta ela.  
- Eu senti o seu cheiro...Clarice. Responde ele relembrando uma citação famosa de O Silêncio dos Inocentes.  
Antes que Cuddy pudesse se retirar da sala, House se aproxima dela e diz:  
- Eu a demiti...O que eu ganho em troca? Questiona ele.  
Ela se afasta dele, seguindo em direção a porta do Anfiteatro, em silêncio.  
- Eu ficarei em casa essa noite...Responde ela provocantemente, enquanto o deixa sozinho na sala.  
House apaga a luz e a segue para fora da sala.

Dias mais tarde- Princeton Hospital

House havia roubado uma cópia das filmagens de seu último caso, ele leva a cópia para a Sala de Cuddy.  
- Preciso ver isso! Afirma Cuddy inserindo o DVD e ligando a TV.  
Ela se senta numa cadeira e continua a beber seu café enquanto House posiciona-se na cadeira ao lado.  
A narradora começa o vídeo.  
- Doutor House é um dos médicos únicos que estão sempre preocupados com o bem estar do paciente.Ele também é um cinéfilo.  
- Eu me tornei um médico por causa do filme Patch Adamns - Diz House no vídeo.  
Cuddy começa a sorrir diante da edição do video.  
- Esse não é você! Exclama ela, sorrindo.  
E a narradora continua...  
- E Doutor House também nos afirmou que seu grande amor apóia e inspira muito seu trabalho...  
- Dra Cuddy, eu tenho fortes sentimentos por ela! Afirma House no vídeo.  
Nesse momento Cuddy pára de sorrir e praticamente engasga com o café. Ela lança um olhar assustado para House, que está perplexo ao lado dela.  
- Não foi isso que eu disse! Grita House ao observar a reação dela, desligando a Tv logo em seguida  
Ele se levanta e caminha em direção à porta.

- Onde você vai? Vai salvar crianças indefesas? Questiona ela, retomando as rédeas da situação.

- Vou dar um jeito que esse video ridículo não veja a luz do dia! Exclama House, fechando a porta e deixando a sala de Cuddy.  
Ela religa a Tv a tempo de ver os minutos finais do video.  
- Obrigada, Dr House. - agradece o adolescente.  
Ela coloca uma mão sobre o queixo, feliz com o relato do paciente, e pensativa a respeito de tudo que havia ouvido.


	7. Chapter 7

4x08 – You don´t want to know

Casa de Cuddy – Domingo à noite

Cuddy estava deitada no sofá, coberta por um enorme edredon lendo um livro chamado "O caçador de Pipas" quando ele saiu do banheiro. House havia passado meia hora no banho, saiu com apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura e andou o mais rápido que pode para o quarto dela.  
- Meu deus, eu estou congelando!! Grita ele seguindo em direção ao quarto.  
Cuddy continua serenamente a ler o seu livro, sem sequer desviar o olhar para ele.  
Minutos depois, House emerge do quarto, usando um pijama azul escuro, de mangas compridas. Ele pega o controle remoto da Tv e se aproxima do sofá onde ela estava sentada, fazendo um gesto para que ela levantasse os pés para que ele pudesse se sentar.  
- Que audácia! Tem uma poltrona ali do lado, porque você quer se sentar justo aqui? Pergunta Cuddy.  
- Eu estou com frio...Preciso de um pouco de calor humano! Responde ele, ameaçando se sentar sobre os pés dela.  
Antes que ele pudesse fazer isso ela encolhe os pés, dando espaço para ele no sofá.  
House começa a puxar o edredon que ela usava para se cobrir, perturbando a leitura de Cuddy. Ela move os lábios para retrucar, porém se arrepende e continua a ler o livro.  
House simplesmente liga a Tv e aumenta o volume.  
- House eu quero ler meu livro, se você ainda não percebeu...Afirma Cuddy irritada.  
- E eu quero ver Tv, como você já percebeu...Responde ele.  
- Essa é MINHA casa, portanto, você vai fazer o que eu quiser, e eu quero que você desligue a Tv. Diz ela alterada.  
House faz cara de descontente e tenta negociar.  
- E se eu diminuir o volume, entramos em um acordo? Pergunta ele.  
- Ok. Responde ela esperando que ele diminuísse o volume da Tv.  
E ele o faz, ambos ficam assim por alguns minutos, em silêncio, cada um focado em suas atividades distintas. Até que House quebra o silêncio.  
-Você tem Playboy TV? Pergunta ele mudando rapidamente os canais pelo controle remoto.  
Ela fecha o livro e olha para ele, sem saber o que responder.

- Eu não gosto de pornografia. Responde Cuddy extremamente irritada.  
- Bem, então de onde vem toda essa sua inspiração? Pergunta ele sorrindo maliciosamente e deslizando as mãos pelas pernas dela, debaixo do edredon.  
- House...você é um idiota. Diz ela, quase se rendendo aos toques dele.  
Ele continua suas carícias debaixo do edredon, até que ela o impede.  
- Pare com isso, eu não estou a fim...Afirma Cuddy, mexendo as pernas para que ele não pudesse toca-la.  
- Você não vai me deixar na mão hoje! Exclama House entrando debaixo do edredon.  
Ele a imobiliza com as mãos, e coloca seu corpo sobre o dela, ainda com o edredon sobre os dois. Seus rostos se encontram, House toma o livro das mãos de Cuddy e o joga no chão.  
- Meu livro, House...Diz Cuddy tentando não se entregar.  
- Você não precisa dele, não agora...Afirma House tentando beija-la.  
- Cretino! Diz Cuddy Deixando-o beija-la.  
- Manipuladora! Diz House beijando-a novamente.  
- Idiota! Afirma ela aplicando-lhe um novo beijo.  
- Porque você tem sempre que ter a última palavra? Porque você é a chefe? Questiona ele, olhando-a nos olhos.  
- Não, porque eu sou a mulher dessa relação...Responde ela sorrindo e beijando-lhe o rosto.  
- Então isso é uma relação? Pensei que eu fosse só um pedaço de carne pra você...Responde House provocando-a.  
- Você não só um pedaço de carne House, você é meu gigolô. Responde Cuddy, continuando com a brincadeira.  
- Eu não sou um gigolô, eu trabalho duro, mesmo que seja só uma vez por semana! Exclama ele sentindo-se ofendido.  
- Claro que é...eu pago seu salário, portanto, faça as coisas direito...Diz Cuddy sorrindo enquanto tenta beija-lo.  
House se faz de ofendido e vira o rosto, evitando o beijo.  
- Me desculpe, não quis ofender você...Afirma Cuddy tentando se redimir pelo comentário ao observar a reação dele.  
Ele continua sem olhar para ela , fazendo-a se sentir culpada.  
- House! Grita ela virando o rosto dele para si e beijando-o nos lábios.

- Agora quem não quer sou eu...Responde ele.

Ela lhe dirige um olhar triste e cruza os braços sobre as costas dele, impedindo que ele saísse de sua posição. House sorri diante da atitude de Cuddy, afinal ela havia caído em seu jogo.  
- Então o que você vai fazer pra se redimir? Pergunta ele maliciosamente.  
- Eu deixo você assistir TV...responde ela fazendo-se de inocente.  
- Só isso? Continua House com ar provocador.  
- Por enquanto sim...Responde Cuddy, tentando conter o riso.  
E House liga a Tv e aumenta o volume, não era exatamente isso que ele tinha em mente mas no fim das contas , ele havia vencido, ou quase, dessa vez.  
Eles permanecem deitados no sofá por algum tempo, com o edredon sobre ambos. House ainda estava sobre Cuddy, com a cabeça encostada no espaço entre seus seios,enquanto ela lhe acariciava os cabelos grisalhos.Em questão de minutos ele adormece. Cuddy lentamente retira o controle remoto se suas mãos e desliga a Tv, caindo no sono logo em seguida.

No dia seguinte...

- House, eu preciso usar o banheiro, estou atrasada! Grita Cuddy batendo na porta.  
Minutos depois ele abre a porta.  
- Se eu fosse você não entraria nesse banheiro agora...Responde ele tentando avisa-la;  
- Eu não tenho outra opção. Diz Cuddy entrando no banheiro.  
House segue para a cozinha, tentando tomar seu café da manhã. Enquanto Cuddy liga o chuveiro e toma banho o mais rápido que conseguia.  
Ela já estava de roupão quando seguiu para a cozinha.  
- Que bela visão logo de manhã...acho que vou passar a dormir aqui todos os dias. Afirma ele olhando para o corpo dela.  
Ela olha assustada para ele, tentando entender se era realmente verdade o que ele estava propondo.  
- Eu estava brincando...Responde ele ao notar a reação dela.

Eles tomam uma xícara de café juntos e Cuddy retorna ao quarto para se vestir. House a segue, e fica admirando-a da porta do quarto. Ela pega um conjunto de calcinha de sutiã vermelhos, combinando com sua blusa, e House permanece boquiaberto, segurando uma outra xícara de café que quase cai de suas mãos ao observá-la se vestir.

-Eu estou indo pro Hospital, você vem ou vai chegar mais uma vez atrasado? Pergunta ela.  
- E eu tenho opção? Questiona House insatisfeito por ter que sair com ela.

Princeton Hospital  
- Eu tenho um desafio para vocês, quem vencer poderá indicar 2 outros candidatos e um deles será demitido.  
- E qual é o desafio? Pergunta Amber curiosa.  
- Me tragam a calcinha de ..Lisa Cuddy. Exclama House fazendo uma de suas caretas habituais.

E os candidatos tentam, de todas as maneiras possíveis arrumar uma calcinha para House.

- Pronto, aqui está sua calcinha. Afirma Taub, jogando a peça para House que a pega com a bengala.

Tratava-e de uma calcinha preta, House sabia qe não era de Cuddy ps havia visto-a se vestir pela manhã.

- Esta calcinha não é da cuddy. Diz house levantando a suspeita dos presentes.

- Como se apenas eu tivesse notado que ela está usando um sitã vermelho. A parte de baixo combina. Responde ele se justificando.

E logo a imagem de cuddy usando apenas o conjunto vermelho vem a sua mente, mandando impulsos elétricos de seu cérebro, diretamente para porções mais baixas de seu corpo, e ao perceber isso, House tenta desviar sua atenção para coisas menos interessantes.  
- Levante a saia! Grita House para Amber.  
Amber e Taub ficam em situação embaraçosa, e Amber pega sua calcinha de volta.

Minutos depois...  
Como o House sabia que a calcinha não era da Cuddy? Questiona Taub.  
- Eles estão dormindo juntos. É a única explicação. Afirma Amber.  
- E como você pode estar tão certa disso? Continua Taub.  
- Eu acho que sei para quem devo perguntar. Responde Amber.

Escritório de Wilson  
-Por que você não me disse que House e Cuddy estão dormindo juntos? Questiona Amber, jogando verde.  
Wilson faz sua cara de assustado, admirado por ela ter conhecimento dos fatos.  
- Você podia ao menos bater na porta, está passando muito tempo com o house, Amber! Responde Wilson, embaraçado.

-E você está passando pouco tempo comigo...Afirma Amber, mudando o tom de voz e aproximando-se de Wilson- Mas eles estão juntos não é mesmo?  
Wilson arregala os olhos, incrédulo.  
- Você estava jogando verde! Grita ele apontando um dedo na direção dela- Não acredito que quase caí no seu joguinho!  
- Isso significa que eu estou certa? Continua a médica.  
- Não, isso siginifica que...na verdade eu não sei o que isso siginifica...Responde Wilson tentando não se entregar.

Escritório de House  
Cole joga uma calcinha vermelha em cima da mesa. House olha a peça, incrédulo, tentando ver se era realmente a calcinha de Cuddy, torcendo para que não fosse.

Farmácia do Hospital  
House joga seu frasco de vicodin no chão, fazendo Cuddy se abaixar para pegar o frasco, para que ele pudesse comprovar se ela estava ou não usando calcinha.  
- Oh meu deus!! Você não está usando calcinha!! Grita ele arregalando seus olhos azuis.  
Cuddy vira-se para ele, totalmente envergonhada.  
- Claro que eu estou...por acaso eu usava uma calcinha quando você me viu sair de casa hoje, House! Sussurra ela, para que ninguém mais escutasse.  
- É disso que eu tenho medo...se você chegou aqui usando calcinha, o que aquele mórmon fez para deixar você sem ela?! Continua House, enciumado, em alto e bom tom, fazendo-a corar mais ainda.

Sala dos médicos  
- Você acha que...ela transou com ele? Pergunta House.  
- Cuddy e Cole? Eles são solteiros...Fala Wison.  
- Ela não é solteira! Exclama House, fazendo Wilson sorrir.  
-Ohouu! Você está louco por ela -Continua Wilson- Roubar calcinhas em algumas culturas significa cortejar, aqui isso é...estranho. Seria mais fácil se você mandasse flores.

- Eu não estou louco por ela...O sexo é bom...e é só isso- Justifica House.

Anfiteatro do hospital  
House está abaixado, entregando uma almofada com a calcinha a Cole.  
- Você ganhou...indique 2 pessoas para serem eliminadas. Afirma House.  
- Eu escolho... Amber...e Kutner. Diz Cole.  
House não consegue entender o que poderia ter feito Cole escolher o amigo Kutner para ser eliminado, até que tudo vem claramente a sua mente.  
- Você fez um acordo com Cuddy! Está despedido! Exclama House sem pestanejar.

Sala de Cuddy

Ela estava desligando o telefone quando ele entrou, mas uma vez sem bater.  
- Você não estava tendo um caso com Cole...Afirma House, deixando Cuddy perplexa.  
- E você não esta tendo um caso com o Wilson...qual o problema House? Diz ela, ainda perplexa.  
- Você tentou me sabotar hoje..sua mulher mesquinha e malvada! Grita House apontando a bengala na direção dela.  
- Eu apenas retribui o seu joguinho absurdo..olho por olho, House..O hospital não é obrigado a aguentar seu fetiche pelas minhas roupas íntimas.Responde ela.  
- A questão aqui é outra...VOCÊ TIROU A CALCINHA PRA ELE!! Continua House, exaltado.  
- Eu não tirei nada...apenas entreguei a ele, o que é muito diferente...Responde Cuddy tentando se justificar.  
House se aproxima dela, tentando ler suas expressões faciais e corporais para ver se o que ela dizia era mesmo verdade.  
- Você não está mesmo tendo um caso com ele, isso foi só um acordo? Questiona ele, olhando-a fixamente.  
Cuddy sorri ao decifrar a atitude ele. House estava com ciúmes. Ela retribui o olhar, aproximando-se ainda mais dele.  
-Cole não faz o meu tipo...Afirma Cuddy.  
- Por que não? Porque ele é negro e tem um filho? Pergunta House curioso.  
- Não...porque ele não manca! Exclama ela, tocando-o no braço com uma das mãos.  
House tenta disfarçar seu contentamento ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ela fava a verdade, ele podia notar o quanto ela era transparente para ele.  
- Eu o demiti...Diz House, tentando retomar o foco da conversa.

- Por que você está com ciúmes? Isso é absurdo House! Refere Cuddy tentando esconder o riso.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes...só não vou admitir na MINHA equipe, alguém para quem a MINHA...minha...chefe, tirou a calcinha, isso é anti-ético! Exclama House.  
Cuddy tenta retrucar, mas não consegue pronunciar nenhuma palavra sequer por alguns segundos.  
- Tudo bem, eu me rendo, qual é mesmo o propósito dessa conversa? Pergunta ela.  
- Humilhar você! Responde House aproximando-se para beijá-la.  
- E...desde quando você consegue humilhar sua "CHEFE", House? Continua Cuddy, sarcástica.  
E ele a beija, apaixonadamente, como desde a primeira noite de amor que tiveram, o sentimento não havia mudado, apenas se intensificado nesses meses que se seguiram.  
- Eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa...Diz ele, quebrando o beijo.  
- O que? Pergunta ela, olhando-o nos olhos.  
- Que você não vai mais tirar a calcinha para ninguém...exceto pra mim! Diz ele arregalando os belos olhos azuis.  
Ela sorri e o abraça.  
- Eu não posso te prometer isso...Provoca ela.  
- Por que não?! Exclama ele assustado.  
- Eu tenho uma consulta marcada com meu ginecologista semana que vem...Continua ela, sarcasticamente, mordendo os lábios.  
- Você está intensionalmente me provocando? Questiona ele.  
- Aprendi com o melhor. Responde ela enquanto se afasta dele.  
House se aproxima da porta, tentando ir embora, mas pára e vira-se para Cuddy.  
- Se Cole mancasse...ele teria alguma chance? Pergunta House.  
- House, cale a boca e volte a trabalhar!! Grita Cuddy.  
- E se eu não fosse aleijado...continuaria tendo chance? Porque aparentemente você tem um fetiche por aleijados...Continua ele.  
Cuddy pega um vaso de plástico em cima da mesa e atira na direção de House, antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase.  
- Vou entender isso como um não...Graças a deus eu sou aleijado!Responde ele fechando a porta atrás de si.


	8. Chapter 8

Casa de Cuddy

Era madrugada, o quarto de Cuddy estava na penumbra, mas podia-se observar dois corpos nus na cama, semi- cobertos pelo edredon. House a envolvia com o braço, enquanto Cuddy permanecia deitada de costas. Ele permaneceu dormindo, mesmo quando ela se movimentou. Uma forte dor de cabeça a fez acordar, e logo em seguida o enjôo a dominou. Delicadamente Cuddy retira o braço de House de seu corpo, o mais rápido que conseguia, tentando não acordá-lo. Ela se levanta, veste seu roupão e segue para o banheiro. O enjôo havia melhorado, mas a dor de cabeça ainda a incomodava e ela não sabia qual o verdadeiro motivo de tal dor, a preocupação começa a tomar conta da médica, que abre o armário em busca de um analgésico antes de retornar ao quarto.  
Cuddy o observa dormir serenamente, como ele jamais o havia visto. Gregory House nu, deitado em sua cama, parecia um homem indefeso e gentil, como outro qualquer, m ela sabia que ele jamais seria assim e já havia se conformado com o fato. Ela coloca a mão sobre a barriga e continua a observar House, pensando no quanto a vida dela poderia estar completa, com o outro lado de sua cama ocupado e possivelmente um filho, mas não era felicidade o que ela sentia, era medo.  
- As coisas certas...na hora errada. Pensa ela, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem sobre sua face.  
Cuddy decide ir pra a sala, e se senta em sua poltrona, pensativa. Cerca de meia hora depois ela ouve passos vindos em direção a sala e rapidamente enxuga o rosto, tentando esconder as lágrimas.  
- Ei...eu ronco tão alto assim pra fazer você acordar e ficar na sala? Pergunta ele, com voz embargada de sono.  
- Claro que não House, eu só estou com insônia. Responde ela, tentando, sem sucesso, esconder o rosto da vista dele.

- Por que você está chorando? Questiona ele, enquanto se aproxima para toca-la.  
- Não quero falar sobre isso House...são meus hormônios, mulheres choram, eu sou mulher...Diz ela tentando se explicar.  
- Ainda bem, eu ficaria traumatizado se descobrisse que estou fazendo sexo com um transexual! Exclama ele sarcasticamente, tentando fazê-la sorrir.  
Ela esboça um falso sorriso, levanta-se da poltrona e o abraça, para a surpresa dele. House hesita por um instante, mas retribui o abraço, tentando esconder sua preocupação.  
- House...Preciso que você me diga uma coisa...Pede ela, tentando conter o choro.  
- Eu não vou dizer "EU TE AMO", só uso essa frase pra levar mulheres pra cama e como com você não foi preciso, eu não...  
- Me diga que tudo vai ficar bem- Interrompe ela, abraçando-o mais fortemente.  
Ele fica em silencio por alguns intantes, tentando processar o pedido dela, mas acaba cedendo.  
- Tudo vai ficar bem...Responde ele, deslizando as mãos sobre as costas dela, numa tentativa de protege-la do que quer que a estivesse assustando.  
- Obrigada, House. Agradece ela, quebrando o abraço e encarando os belos olhos azuis do homem parado a sua frente.  
- Por que isso Cuddy? Questiona ele, sem tirar os olhos de cima dela.  
- Porque você está sempre certo...Afirma ela, beijando-lhe suavemente os lábios- Vamos voltar pra cama...  
E ele a acompanha até o quarto, permanecendo em silêncio até que ela caísse no sono. Agora, quem estava com insônia era ele, e o motivo ele iria descobrir no dia seguinte.

Princeton Hospital

Sala de Cuddy  
Cuddy entra na sala com um pacote entre as mãos. Ela se desfaz da caixa e caminha em direção ao banheiro.A preocupação era tanta que Cuddy não conseguiu esperar até a noite para fazer o exame de gravidez.

Sala de Wilson  
- Eu preciso conversar...Diz House abrindo a porta da sala do amigo.  
- Sobre? Pergunta Wilson curioso.  
- Cuddy...  
- Eu já devia imaginar...Indaga Wilson.  
- Tem alguma coisa de errado com ela. Afirma House preocupado.  
- Claro que tem, ela esta tendo um caso com você, tem que haver alguma coisa de muito errado com ela! Exclama Wilson.

Sala de Cuddy

House entra na sala que estava trancada, procura por alguma pista sobre o que poderia haver de errado com Cuddy. Ele vê uma caixa no lixo, se abaixa e lê o que estava escrito, incrédulo, senta-se na cadeira e decide esperar por ela.  
Cuddy chega minutos depois, tentando conciliar a felicidade com a preocupação que estava sentindo. Ela se assusta ao vê-lo sentado em sua cadeira, com cara de poucos amigos e segurando a caixa do exame de gravidez.  
- House, eu...Diz ela.  
Nesse instante Wilson abre a porta, impacientemente, sem perceber que Cuddy não estava sozinha.  
- Cuddy, House está desconfiado de...Diz Wilson para Cuddy antes de perceber que o amigo estava ouvindo a conversa.  
House fica indignado, levanta-se da cadeira de Cuddy abruptamente, com expressão de raiva no rosto.  
- Você sabia disso o tempo todo, Wilson! Grita House balançando a caixa em suas mãos, e a joga no chão, aos pés de Cuddy.  
- Eu não...Tenta continuar o oncologista quando Cuddy o interrompe.  
- Wilson não tem nada a ver com isso House, precisamos conversar a sós! Exclama ela, fazendo sinal para que Wilson os deixasse sozinhos.  
- Então é assim que funciona? Você dorme comigo e se abre pra ele? Conta todos os seus segredinhos sujos, o que mais ele sabe que eu não sei! Grita House exaltado.

- Primeiramente diminua seu tom de voz, pois estamos no hospital! E em segundo lugar, você preferia que eu dormisse com ele e me abrisse pra você? Wilson é um amigo, alguém em quem eu posso confiar...Explica ela, tentando se aproximar dele, mas House se afasta dela.

- E eu continuo não sendo confiável,...Afinal, porque confiar em um médico desgraçado e viciado? você pode dormir com ele, acordar com ele, chorar com ele, mas não se pode confiar nele não é mesmo? Indaga ele, ironicamente,diminuindo o tom de voz.  
- Não é isso House...eu...preciso te contar umas coisas. Responde ela evitando encara-lo.  
- Chame o Wilson, tenho certeza que ele vai te escutar. Responde ele, caminhando em direção à porta.  
- Você não está curioso pra saber o resultado do teste? Questiona ela, antes que ele saísse.  
- Eu deveria estar? É seu útero, não meu. Responde ele, secamente.  
Após dizer essas palavras ele fecha a porta da sala e deixa Cuddy sozinha, pensativa e triste. Depois de receber a melhor notícia de sua vida, tudo estava vindo por água abaixo, começando por House, o pai do filho que ela esperava.

Sala de Wilson  
Ele estava sentado em sua mesa, apertando uma caneta varias vezes seguidas olhando para o teto, para descontar o nervosismo.Até que Cuddy bate na porta.  
- Pode entrar. Diz ele.  
-O que foi aquilo? Pergunta Wilson assim que ela fecha a porta.  
- House descobriu que eu fiz um teste de gravidez. Responde Cuddy, tentando manter a calma.  
Wilson arregala os olhos e tenta processar a informação.  
- E ele acha que é disso que eu estava falando quando eu entrei? Questiona o oncologista.  
- Sim. Afirma ela.  
- E você não contou a ele? Continua Wilson.  
- Não. Responde Cuddy.  
- Deixe-me ver se entendi – Relata ele caminhando inquietamente pelo seu escritório- Você fez um teste de gravidez, não contou ao House, ele acha que você me contou, por isso ficou irritado? E eu vou ter que confirmar a mentira! Diz Wilson alterado.  
- Exatamente. Diz Cuddy.  
- Você não pretende contar a ele? Questiona Wilson tentando convence-la.  
- Não. Responde ela, continuando com suas poucas palavras.

- E...o teste, deu positivo? Pergunta Wilson com medo de tocar nesse detalhe.

- Sim.  
- E o pai...é realmente quem eu estou pensando que é? Indaga ele coçando a cabeça devido ao nervosismo.  
Cuddy hesita por um instante, antes de balançar afirmativamente a cabeça.  
- Oh meu deus! Ele sabe? Exclama Wilson incrédulo.  
- Eu acho que sim. Você deveria conversar com ele.Preciso ir. Diz Cuddy tentando não demonstrar sua fragilidade para o amigo.  
- Cuddy...você está bem?  
- Sim. Eu estou bem. Porque não estaria não é mesmo? Responde ela fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ela caminha em direção ao banheiro mais próximo, olha-se no espelho, tentando evitar que as lágrimas escorressem. Cuddy abre a torneira e joga um pouco de água sobre o rosto, afinal ninguém poderia ver a diretora do hospital naquele estado.  
- Eu estou bem, tudo vai ficar bem. Repete ela para si mesma, enquanto olhava-se no espelho.  
Cuddy fecha os olhos, tentando recobrar os sentidos, quando uma forte dor de cabeça surge. Mesmo com a vista embaçada, ela vê pingos de sangue caindo sobre a pia, antes perder a consciência.

Clínica  
House estava na clínica, faltavam poucos minutos para o final do expediente quando ele percebeu a correria.  
- Alguém, ajude!! Grita uma das pacientes que havia encontrado Cuddy caída no banheiro.  
Ele escuta o chamado, mas se mantém a distancia, provavelmente alguem havia passado mal e precisavam de um médico, mas esse médico não seria ele, em 10 minutos acabaria seu expediente e House não tinha intenção de prolonga-lo.  
Um dos enfermeiros entra no banheiro feminino, e sai carregando uma mulher desfalecida nos braços. House observa a cena de longe, pegando sua bengala e mochila para colocar nas costas. A mulher tinha a roupa coberta de sangue, e incrivelmente tinha os cabelos enrolados como os de Cuddy, e usava a mesma roupa que Cuddy. House derruba a mochila no chão, e fica paralisado por alguns instantes, antes de caminhar o mais rápido que sua bengala permitia, atrás do enfermeiro que havia levado Cuddy nos braços.


	9. Chapter 9

Um médico e alguns enfermeiros estavam realizando os procedimentos básicos para reanima-la, quando House chegou.

Ele observava pela porta, tentando agir como se fosse apenas uma paciente qualquer, mas tratava-se de Cuddy, por mais que ele tentasse não conseguiria não se importar com ela.  
- Sinais vitais estáveis...ela deve acordar a qualquer momento, então faremos uma tomografia para ver o que aconteceu. Diz o médico que a atendia.  
Nesse momento House decide intervir.  
- Você é um idiota! Comprou o diploma? Grita ele, entrando no quarto e se aproximando de Cuddy, para observar o monitor cardíaco.  
- Que foi House, você não tem que ir pra casa, me deixe cuidar da paciente. Continua o médico.  
- Se eu deixa-la nas suas mãos ela não sobrevive até a manhã. O caso é meu, vão vocês pra casa, eu cuido dela! Exclama House enquanto segura o pulso de Cuddy, tentando medir a pulsação.  
E o médico que a atendeu, enfurecido, joga as luvas no chão e deixa o quarto, acompanhado pelos enfermeiros. Em seguida,House abre a blusa de Cuddy, botão por botão, ate expor totalmente seu abdome. Ele pára por um momento, ao perceber que ela recobrava a consciência.  
Ainda tonta e sentindo-se fraca, Cuddy tenta pronunciar algumas palavras.  
- House...nosso bebê...Sussurra ela.  
Ele pega o aparelho de ultra-com e coloca sobre o abdome dela. Segundos depois ouve-se batimentos cardíacos, rítmicos e fortes, ecoando do aparelho  
- Aí está o parasita. Com quase 8 semanas de vida e já causando problemas- Afirma House  
- Seu bebê está bem, já você por outro lado...

Lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto de Cuddy, que não conseguia esconder a felicidade por não ter perdido seu filho.Ela observa a tela, sorrindo ao ver a primeira foto de seu bebê, enquanto House desvia o olhar do monitor. A médica sente-se magoada ao perceber o descaso de House, mas no fundo, ela não esperava uma atitude diferente dele.  
- Obrigada, House. Agradece ela.

Ele retira o aparelho da barriga dela e simplesmente permanece em silêncio, andando pelo quarto de um lado para o outro, sem olhá-la nos olhos.  
- Você está doente. Afirma ele. Vai me dizer o que é, ou eu vou precisar descobrir sozinho?  
Cuddy morde os lábios, tentando não imaginar aonde essa conversa iria chegar.  
- Eu não estou doente, eu estou grávida. Responde ela.  
- Você está doente e grávida. Dois problemas de uma só vez. Última chance...o que você tem? Indaga House.  
Cuddy vira-se para o outro lado da cama, tentando não encarar House ao dar a notícia.  
- Eu tenho um aneurisma na artéria cerebral média. Conta ela, engolindo o choro.  
House fica paralisado, se mantém em pé ao lado do leito, olhando fixamente para ela.  
- Se isso for verdade...você não pode levar essa gravidez a diante...afirma House.  
Ela se vira para ele, não se importando que ele visse sua fragilidade.  
- Eu posso...e eu vou levar essa gravidez a diante! Exclama ela com convicção.  
- Você pode morrer! Você tem uma bomba relógio na sua cabeça e um barril de pólvora no seu útero, quer esperar pra ver qual dos dois faz você explodir primeiro?! Grita ele, alterado.  
- Meu útero, minha cabeça, eu tomo as decisões! Retruca ela.  
- Se você quer se matar, vá em frente, eu não vou te impedir, eu conheço meios melhores, vai ser mais rápido, mais barato. Diz ele sarcasticamente.  
- House, não seja ridículo...  
- Você está sendo ridícula! Não está agindo como você mesma, mas sim como uma dessas mulheres estúpidas que...  
-Que querem proteger o filho a qualquer custo? Se é isso que você chama de estupidez, então eu sou estúpida. Indaga ela.  
- Você não vai protegê-lo, vai morrer com ele! Exclama House.

-Eu posso morrer com ele, mas não quero viver sabendo que eu o matei, House. Não quero viver sabendo que eu matei nosso filho. Mas você não se importa com isso não é mesmo? Diz Cuddy com sofrimento e mágoa no olhar.

Ele fica sem saber o que dizer, por poucas vezes na vida, Gregory House ficou sem palavras, e essa era uma dessas vezes.  
- Você tem razão, eu não me importo. Faça o que você quiser...Porque eu realmente não me importo!  
Após dizer isso, House a deixa sozinha no quarto. Cuddy começa a chorar compulsivamente. A solidão, o medo e a insegurança tomavam conta dela.  
Enquanto isso, House vai para sua sala, se certifica que não havia ninguém por lá, senta-se em sua cadeira, apóia os cotovelos sobre a mesa e coloca as mãos sobre seu rosto.Ele também sentia medo, e não apenas por ela. Num súbito acesso de raiva ele derruba todas as coisas que estavam sobre a mesa no chão, descontando toda a raiva que sentia, por ele, por ela e pelo ser que eles haviam feito, juntos. Ele começa a sentir fortes dores na perna, esfrega o local com uma das mãos enquanto joga vários compridos de Vicodin na boca, usando a mão livre.

Quarto 301

Cuddy permanecia deitada, conversando calmamente com Wilson, Cameron e Chase, quando House se aproximou do quarto. Ele estava parado na porta, escutando a conversa um pouco afastado.  
- Eu estou bem, obrigada pela preocupação. Agradece Cuddy.  
House interrompe a conversa, se aproximando do leito.  
- Você não está bem, precisamos descobrir porque...Diz House enquanto joga outro comprimido na boca.  
- House, você já tem seu diagnóstico...não existe mais nada de errado comigo. Retruca Cuddy.  
- Você está errada..eu estou certo. Alguma novidade nisso? Pergunta House sarcasticamente enquanto olha para Chase e Cameron.  
- Será que vocês poderiam me deixar a sós com Dr. House? Pede Cuddy, enquanto se ajeita na cama.  
- Cuddy, como você é insaciável...nós não podemos fazer sexo, você não está em condições! Exclama House em tom provocativo.

- Cala a boca, House! Diz Cuddy.

Quando eles ficam sozinhos no quarto, Cuddy começa a discussão.  
- Você sabe o que eu tenho, porque inventar doenças a mais House? Pergunta Cuddy.  
- Eu não estou inventando, só acho que uma gravidez e um aneurisma não explicam todos os seus sintomas.  
- O aneurisma e a gravidez causaram uma crise hipertensiva, meu nariz sangrou, eu desmaiei, o que mais precisa ser explicado? Questiona Cuddy exaltada.  
- Você perdeu muito sangue...uma crise hipertensiva não poderia ser tão intensa. Tem alguma coisa a mais. Diz House.  
- Isso é um palpite, House, não existe evidência de que tenha alguma outra coisa errada comigo. Eu vou pra casa. Afirma Cuddy, levantando-se para colocar uma roupa.  
Sabendo que não conseguiria segura-la ali, House a observa se vestir. Sentia saudades dela, vontade de beijá-la, tocá-la, mas seu orgulho era mais forte do que seus sentimentos. Havia um copo com remédios na cômoda ao lado da cama, ele se aproxima pega o copo, levando na direção dela.  
- Você não pode ir embora sem tomar seus remédios...Indaga House.  
Ela pega o copo de suas mãos e o vira na boca, engolindo as pílulas.  
Ele sai do quarto e a deixa terminar de se arrumar, observando-a de longe. Cuddy deixa o quarto e caminha em direção ao elevador, de repente o chão se move, seus olhos escurecem e ela cai no chão, se contorcendo.  
House se aproxima rapidamente e pede ajuda.

- Alguém ajude, ela está tendo uma convulsão! Grita House enquanto a segurava.

Com a ajuda de 2 enfermeiros, House leva Cuddy para o quarto, colocando-a sob monitorização. Os batimentos cardíacos estavam aormais.  
- Ela esta tendo um ataque cardíaco! Grita House já pegando o desfibrilador, e fazendo o coração dela voltar a bater normalmente.  
Quando percebeu que ela estava estável, House começou a sentir um certo alívio, seu coração estava palpitante só de imaginar que ela quase havia morrido em seus braços. Ele observa quando ela abre os olhos devagar, lançando um olhar de raiva a ele, antes de fechar os olhos novamente.

Sala de Wison  
House entra na sala, suando frio e desesperado.  
- O que aconteceu, parece que voce viu um fantasma! Diz Wilson.  
- Cuddy acabou de sofrer um ataque cardíaco. Responde ele, engolindo seco  
- O meu deus, ela está bem?E o bebê? Pergunta Wilson assustado.  
- Ela estava estabilizada quando eu saí do quarto, estão fazendo exames para saber do bebê. Continua House enquanto passava as mãos pela barba , demonstrando preocupação.  
- Você estava certo House, tem alguma coisa a mais acontecendo com ela que não sabemos...  
- Não, não tem. Afirma House com convicção.  
- Como não? Questiona Wilson, gesticulando.  
- Eu dei um convulsivante a ela, coloquei num copo para que ela tomasse junto com os outros remédios... Relata House.  
Wilson olha para o amigo, julgando-o, incrédulo diante do que havia acabado de escutar.  
- Você poderia tê-la matado! Grita Wilson desesperadamente Pode ter matado o seu filho! Isso é demais até pra você, isso é um crime,House!

- Eu estava tentando salvá-la! Se ela levar essa gravidez a diante, ela vai morrer! Grita House com mesma intensidade.  
- A decisão é dela, você não pode prever o futuro, você nao é Deus! Não é você quem decide quem vive ou quem morre! Exclama Wilson ainda exaltado.  
- Eu não quero que ela morra... Afirma House, totalmente perturbado.  
- É isso mesmo? Ou você só não quer ter que conviver com a idéia de ter um filho, matá-lo é a maneira mais fácil de acabar com essa idéia não é mesmo? Indaga Wilson.  
- Eu não me importo com essa criança, não quero matá-la, mas não quero que ela mate a mãe dela. Diz House, em tom menos alterado.  
- Fique longe da Cuddy...isso foi um aviso, House. Se você chegar perto daquele quarto, eu vou chamar os seguranças. Fui bem claro? Pergunta Wilson.  
E Wilson deixa sua sala, partindo em direção ao quarto de Cuddy.

Quarto 301  
Ela estava acordando quando Wilson chegou no quarto. Abriu os olhos e tentava entender o que o oncologista conversava com um dos obstetras do hospital.  
- Wilson.. Sussurra ela.  
O amigo se aproxima do leito e a toca no ombro, pedindo para que ela se mantivesse calma.  
- Está tudo bem Cuddy, seu bebê está bem. Responde Wilson.  
- House...ele me deu uns comprimidos...Continua Cuddy, ofegante e fraca.  
Wilson pede para que o obstetra os deixe a sós e vira-se para Cuddy.  
- Eu não vou deixar ele chegar perto de você, eu prometo.Agora volte a dormir.  
Cuddy faz um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, vira-se para o lado e fecha os olhos, tentando entender tudo o que havia acontecido. Teria House tentado matar o prórprio filho? Essa idéia era dolorosa demais e ela tentou não pensar nisso, pelo menos por enquanto e acabou caindo no sono.

Já era de madrugada quando ele chegou. Certificou-se de que nenhum enfermeiro o havia visto e caminhou direto para a enfermaria. Aproximou-se do quarto dela, e mesmo na penumbra podia-se perceber que ela dormia. House entrou no quarto, aproveitando que a porta estava semi-aberta, tentando não acordá-la.

Ele chega bem perto da cama, ergue a mão na tentativa de tocá-la mas logo se arrepende.  
Antes que ele pudesse se virar para ir embora, Cuddy acorda e senta-se na cama, e assustadamente tenta apertar o botão para chamar a enfermeira.  
Ele observa a reação dela, Cuddy sentia medo dele, depois de tudo que haviam passado juntos, o sentimento que resumia tudo se chamava medo.  
- Pode chamar as enfermeiras, eu já estou indo embora. Não sou nenhum psicopata que invade quartos de hospitais tentando matar os pacientes...Diz House em seu tom de voz habitual.  
- O que você veio fazer aqui House, se certificar de que sua tentativa não deu certo? Pergunta Cuddy, acendendo a luz.  
Ele permanece quieto por uns instantes, mas acaba retrucando.  
- Não conseguia dormir, pensei que talvez matar bebês que ainda não nasceram pudesse me garantir uma boa noite de sono...  
- Porque você fez isso? Pergunta Cuddy, sem tentar esconder a mágoa que sentia dele.  
- Eu estava tentando salvar você...Responde ele, olhando para o chão.  
- Eu não preciso ser salva...preciso que você fique longe de mim, longe do meu filho. Eu jamais vou te perdoar por isso.Afirma ela, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem.  
- Cuddy, eu trabalho aqui...Diz ele.  
- Isso mesmo, de agora em diante, você é apenas mais um médico desse hospital. E eu sou sua chefe. Esqueça tudo o que aconteceu entre nós, House. Porque eu já esqueci...Continua ela.  
Ele caminha em direção a porta do quarto, mas ela o impede com uma ultima pergunta.  
- Você não esta ao menos... arrependido?  
- Não. Eu faria quantas vezes fosse necessário...pra não perder... você...  
E ele sai do quarto, deixando-a sozinha.

- Você já me perdeu, House. Repete Cuddy para si mesma, enquanto coloca as mãos no rosto, enxugando as lágrimas que caíam.

Casa de House  
Ele estava sentado no sofá ,com um copo de uísque nas mãos quando a campainha tocou. House mancou até a porta e a abriu. Era uma mulher morena, de cabelos enrolados que estava parada do lado de fora, vestida provocativamente.  
- Gregory House? Pergunta ela.  
- Qual o seu nome? Pergunta ele, com voz de embriagado.  
- Mary. Responde ela, mascando chiclete.  
- Hoje a noite será, Lisa...Diz ele, dando espaço para que ela entrasse.  
E ele tranca a porta logo em seguida.


	10. Chapter 10

Mais de cinco meses depois...

Cuddy estava em sua sala, cercada por médicos e enfermeiros do hospital. Lendo simpaticamente os cartões que havia recebido. Sua barriga já estava enorme, 7 meses de gravidez. Ela colocava as mãos nas costas para se manter em pé, pois o peso era muito grande.  
- Obrigada, adorei todos os presentes...Dizia ela.  
Cuddy iria sair de licença maternidade, um novo médico foi designado para substituí-la, ele começaria no dia seguinte. Após algum tempo, a confraternização termina e os médicos deixam a sala de Cuddy, exceto Wilson.  
- Precisa de ajuda com esses presentes? Pergunta Wilson.  
- Não, mais tarde eu guardo todos. Ainda tenho que ir pra clínica...meu ultimo dia, preciso terminar minhas obrigações. Responde Cuddy.  
Ela sai da sala e caminha em direção a Clínica. Em cima da ficha de seu primeiro paciente havia um pequeno embrulho, endereçado a ela, mas sem remetente.  
Cuddy pega o embrulho e abre, e para sua surpresa vê dois pequenos sapatinhos de lã, amarelos. Ela sorri e os coloca no dedo, imaginando que em breve eles estariam vestindo os pes de seu bebê.  
House observava a cena, do outro lado do balcão. Ele se sentiu inseguro, não queria que ela soubesse que ele havia mandado o presente, poderia assustá-la, tendo em vista que eles quase não conversaram nesses ultimos 5 meses. O fato dela sentir medo dele ainda o aterrorizava, por isso ele mandou um presente anônimo. Mas pela reação dela, House pode perceber que o presente havia agradado. E ele não conseguiu esconder um sorriso, que até Cuddy foi capaz de notar.  
- Isso é uma piada ou você me mandou isso? Pergunta Cuddy, que agora já não sorria.

Ele a olha fixamente, tentando manter a expressão sarçástica de sempre.

- Você acha que é o tipo de coisa que eu faria? Essa gravidez te deixou tão estúpida assim? Diz ele ironicamente.  
Ela se aproxima dele, tentando constatar se ele falava ou não a verdade.  
- Ai...Geme ela, colocando as mãos na barriga.  
House se assusta ao perceber a expressão de dor no rosto de Cuddy e se aproxima para ajuda-la. Ele coloca suas mãos sobre as dela, quase num impulso.  
- Você sentiu? Pergunta Cuddy olhando-o nos olhos.  
House simplesmente permanece em silêncio. Ele havia sentido a criança se mexer, estava sentindo o calor do corpo de Cuddy mais uma vez, depois de 5 meses. Por mais que ele tentasse não sentir nada, isso não era possível. Ele tenta pronunciar alguma coisa mas faltam-lhe palavras, e suas mãos ficaram ali, na barriga de Cuddy, por cima das dela.  
- House? Chama Cuddy, tentando fazê-lo acordar do transe.  
Envergonhado ele retira rapidamente as mãos da barriga dela, e vira-se para pegar uma ficha, tentando não encará-la.  
- Obrigada House, pelo presente. Agradece ela, um pouco sem graça.  
- Eu não sabia se era menino ou menina...Responde ele, ainda sem olhar para ela.  
Cuddy arregala os olhos, tentando entender a atitude de House.  
- Você quer saber se é menino ou menina? Questiona ela, curiosa e incrédula ao mesmo tempo.  
- Não, por mim pode ser menino, menina ou hermafrodita, eu não me importo. É você quem deveria querer saber isso. Diz ele sarcasticamente, olhando-a nos olhos.

Cuddy engole seco, ele ainda era o House de sempre, não havia mudado, e ela cada vez sentia mais ressentimento por ele.Ela decide que não valia a pena discutir com ele, pega uma ficha e se encaminha para atender o paciente.

Após algum tempo na clínica, Cuddy começa a sentir os primeiros sinais de cansaço. Suas costas doíam, ela mal conseguia se manter em pé, caminhando com dificuldade. De repente, além das dores habituais ela começa a sentir um forte dor de cabeça, mais forte do que as habituais. Cuddy derruma a ficha da paciente no chão e coloca as mãos na cabeça. House vê a cena e parte na direção dela, colocando seu braço protetoramente no ombro da médica.  
- O que foi? Pergunta ele preocupado.  
- Tem alguma coisa errada...minha cabeça dói...Responde ela, sem tirar as mãos da cabeça.  
Ele a coloca em uma cadeira de rodas e a leva em direção a enfermaria.

- Ela está grávida, tem um aneurisma e está sentindo dor de cabeça! Antecipa House ao obstetra.  
- Acalme-se, House. Pede ela.  
Eles a colocam na cama de hospital, por garantia.  
- Fique aqui esta noite, em observação, acho que vai ser melhor.Amanhã faremos os exames. Afirma o obstetra de Cuddy.  
- AMANHÃ? Grita House. Você é um idiota, vamos fazer agora esses exames!  
- House, não é tão urgente, eu só preciso de um analgésico...Responde Cuddy.  
Momentos após a saída do obstetra de Cuddy do quarto, chega um enfermeira, nova no hospital, trazendo os analgésicos. Ela os oferece a Cuddy, virando-se para House em seguida.  
- Você é o pai? Pergunta a enfermeira.  
E House e Cuddy respondem quase ao mesmo tempo.  
- Sim. Diz House.  
- Não. Responde Cuddy.  
Eles se olham, ambos sem acreditar na resposta que o outro havia dado. A enfermeira percebe a tensão no ar e deixa o quarto.  
- Você é o pai? Pergunta Cuddy.  
- Você tem dúvidas? Gostaria de pensar que você é a Virgem Maria e eu sou o Espirito Santo, mas você é muito velha pra ser virgem, e eu sou muito pervertido pra ser o Espirito Santo...  
- House...Responde Cuddy sorrindo.  
Era a primeira vez desde o ocorrido há 5 meses , que ela sorria para ele.Um sorriso singelo e único, do qual os dois sentiam falta.

- Sente-se aqui. Pede ela, apontando um lugar em sua cama para que ele pudesse se sentar.

E House senta-se. Cuddy ergue o braço, tocando uma das mãos de House e dizendo:  
- Eu senti sua falta...  
Ele aproveita a deixa para aproximar seu rosto do dela, mas antes que ele pudesse beijá-la, Cuddy desvia o rosto para o outro lado.  
House levanta-se da cama, sentindo-se contrariado e confuso.  
- O que mais eu preciso fazer pra te provar que eu...Começa ele.  
- Que você está arrependido? Eu já sei disso .Completa Cuddy.  
Ele permanece calado por alguns instantes, pensando no que dizer.  
- Então, eu não mereço uma outra chance? Pergunta ele, olhando fixamente nos olhos dela.  
- Você já teve sua segunda chance..E eu não costumo insistir no mesmo erro três vezes...Responde ela, ressentida.

Após ouvir as palavras dela, House vai para casa, cabisbaixo. Ele joga-se no sofá, acompanhado por um frasco de Vicodin e banhado por uma garrafa de uísque. Seria apenas ele e seus fiéis companheiros, como em muitas outras noites.

Casa de House  
No meio da noite, o telefone toca insistentemente. House não faz questão nenhuma de se levantar. A voz de Wilson surge na secretária eletrônica.  
- House você está aí? Cuddy está em trabalho de parto, ela não está bem House, venha pra cá, não sei se ela vai aguentar...

Ele se levanta da cama, ainda tonto por causa da bebida, coloca as mãos na cabeça, que dóia por causa da ressaca e caminha para o banheiro. O que ele tanto tentou evitar estava acontecendo, era só nisso que Gregory House conseguia pensar no momento, e também em como ele gostaria de ter errado, pelo menos dessa vez.

Princeton Hospital

-Onde ela está! Grita House para uma enfermeira ao chegar no centro cirúrgico.  
Nesse momento Wilson se aproxima do amigo, tentando acalma-lo.  
- Ela está fazendo uma cesariana House, a bolsa rompeu, ele teve um outro sangramento e foi para a mesa de cirurgia. Eles estão fazendo de tudo para salvá-la.  
- Eu vou entrar lá...Diz House caminhando em direção a sala onde estava Cuddy.  
- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia, House. Afirma Wilson, tentando dissuadi-lo.  
- Desde quando eu preciso da sua opinião! Grita House, pegando a vestimenta para entrar na sala de cirurgia.  
Quando ele entrou esta estava sendo preparada para a anestesia, que teria que ser geral devido às condições.. House se aproximou dela, e Cuddy, mesmo quase inconsciente, conseguiu perceber que ele estava ali. Ele pegou em sua mão, apertando fortemente, numa tentativa de confortá-la e dar-lhe forças ao mesmo tempo. Ela virou lentamente o rosto para ele, piscou os olhos, como que em gratidão por ele estar ali, do lado dela nesse momento. Segundos depois ela fechou os olhos, a anestesia havia começado a funcionar.  
- Vamos começar a cesariana, precisamos tirar esse bebê! Afirma o Cirurgião.  
House permenaceu ali, segurando a mão de Cuddy enquanto o cirurgião começou a incisão para realizar o procedimento. Antes que o médico pudesse abrir o útero de Cuddy para a retirada do bebê, os monitores cardíacos começam a apitar insistentemente.  
- Ela teve uma parada cardíaca! Pare com isso agora seu idiota! Grita House enfurecido.  
- Nós ainda podemos salvar o bebê, ela provavelmente não vai ter chance, o aneurisma deve ter se rompido depois da anestesia...Afirma o cirurgião, continuando o trabalho no útero de Cuddy.  
Nesse instante House retira o bisturi da mão do cirurgião e o joga no chão.

- Pegue o maldito desfibrilador! Não me importo com essa criança! Faça o que estou mandando! Grita ele, para um dos médicos que estava assistindo a cirurgia, completamente fora de si.

E o médico, assustado o obedece, coloca o desfibrilador sobre ela a primeira vez, e nada de ressurgirem seus batimentos cardíacos, ele tenta de novo, sem sucesso.  
- Ela está morta House, se você me impedir de fazer a cirurgia esse bebê também vai morrer! Exclama o Cirurgião.  
House hesita por um instante e toma o desfibrilador das mãos do outro médico, colocando ele mesmo o aparelho sobre o tórax de Cuddy.  
- Vamos lá, volte! Diz ele dando mais um choque, e nenhum sinal de batimentos no monitor.  
- Volte pra mim Cuddy...volte pra mim...Pensa ele colocando o aparelho mais uma vez sobre ela. E finalmente, alguns batimentos, ainda fracos surgem no monitor.  
- Agora faça sua maldita cirugia!! Diz House, exaltado, para o cirurgião.  
- Você pode ter sido responsável pela morte dos dois House! Agora saia daqui. retruca o cirurgião. Tirem esse homem daqui!  
E os enfermeiros empurram House para fora da sala de cirurgia. Na sala se espera Wilson aguardava por informações, ele se aproxima de House e ao notar a palidez no rosto do amigo conclui que a situação era realmente desagradável.  
- Como ela está? Pergunta Wilson.  
- Ela teve uma parada cardíaca, eu a trouxe de volta, o aneurisma se rompeu, não sei o que vai acontecer...Não a nada que eu possa fazer. Diz House, quase aceitando seu fracasso.  
Wilson coloca uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo e diz:  
- Tem uma coisa que você ainda pode fazer...  
House vira-se para ele, imaginando o que seria.  
- Rezar...você pode rezar, House. Afirma Wilson, mesmo tendo certeza de que isso seria algo que ele jamais faria.

House simplesmente deixa Wilson na sala de espera, sem dizer nenhuma palavra sequer. Cerca de meia hora depois a porta do centro cirúrgico se abre. Wilson consegue ver as enfermeiras levando a criança rapidamente para a UTI neonatal, e as segue tentando conseguir alguma informação.

Capela do Hospital

House estava sentado no banco, batendo insistentemente a bengala no chão, cabisbaixo.  
- Esse é o último lugar que eu pensei que você pudesse estar...Diz Wilson sentando-se ao lado do amigo no banco.  
- Que foi? Eu só estou me escondendo dos "papparazzi", cansei de ser tão popular! Afirma House sarcasticamente, tentando manter as aparências.  
- É uma menina...ela foi levada para a UTI neonatal, mas eles estão confiantes, disseram que ela é muito forte. Conta o oncologista.  
House sequer muda a expressão em seu rosto, parecendo não se importar em saber da existência de sua filha. Ele volta a bater a bengala insistentemente no chão, tentando conter o nersovismo.  
- Você começou com a boa notícia, qual é a má? Questiona House.  
- Ela está em coma, talvez seja permanente. Responde Wilson, engolindo seco.  
Ao ouvir a notícia, House simplesmente levanta-se do banco e caminha em direção à porta, sem dizer nenhuma palavra.  
- É isso, você vai simplesmente, fugir? Pergunta Wilson.  
- O que você espera que eu faça? Fique aqui sentado como um idiota rezando pra esse seu Deus estúpido realizar um milagre? Eu não acredito em milagres! Retruca House, alterado.  
- Nunca é tarde pra começar a acreditar...Responde Wilson.  
E House fecha a porta da capela atrás de si, caminhando em direção à UTI neonatal. O médico entra na sala, sem se anunciar.  
- Me desculpe, mas não é hora de visitas.Diz uma das enfermeiras.  
- Eu trabalho aqui. Responde House, se aproximando da criança que estava sendo colocada na encubadora.  
- Você é da família?. Continua a enfermeira.  
- Eu sou...parente. Responde House se aproximando para ver a criança.  
Ela era extremamente pequena, não tinha sequer um fio de cabelo, mas mesmo assim ele sentiu alguma coisa ao olhar para ela, alguma coisa que nem sequer House sabia descrever o que era, um sentimento novo, ao qual ele precisaria se acostumar.  
- Você pode tocá-la se quiser. Diz a enfermeira.

- Eu não quero. Responde House, dando as costas para o bebê e saindo da UTI em seguida.

Uma semana depois...

Casa de House  
Ele estava deitado no sofá, com um frasco de Vicodin vazio jogado no chão ao seu lado. Sua perna doía como nunca, e ele resolveu apelar para a última opção. Pegou sua escada para alcançar o alto da estante e retirou uma caixa, contando morfina, Ele a abriu em seguida, retirando uma seringa e preenchendo-a em seguida. House se auto injetou o analgésico, em questão de minutos já não sabia sequer onde estava. Nesse momento o telefone começou a tocar insistentemente, até que a secretaria eletrônica acabou atendendo.  
- House, eu sei que você está aí, não apareceu no hospital a semana toda, sua filha vai ter alta amanhã, precisamos que venha buscá-la! Está me ouvindo House, se você não vier buscá-la eles irão entregá-la ao juizado...  
House continua em seu mundo paralelo, olhando para o teto como se visse uma obra prima.  
- Você acha que é isso que a Cuddy gostaria que acontecesse com a filha dela? Continua Wilson.  
Wilson havia tocado na ferida. Falar o nome de Cuddy, e o que ela gostaria ou não que acontecesse era algo que afetava House, mesmo que ele tentasse negar. Mas o efeito da morfina é mais forte e ele deita-se no sofa novamente, caindo num sono profundo. O Amanhã seria um dia difícil.

Princeton Hospital

House chega ao hospital, depois de uma semana de "folga". Ele caminha sem sequer olhar para o lado, havia uma pessoa que ele precisava ver.  
Ela estava de olhos fechados, aparentava estar apenas dormindo quando ele se aproximou. House olhou para Cuddy, totalmente inerte na cama, conectada a inúmeros aparelhos. Ele simpesmente ficou ao lado do leito por um tempo, tentando assimilar os fatos.

Ele pega uma das mãos da médica e aperta fortemente, na esperança de obter uma resposta dela, sem sucesso. House faz o mesmo com os pés e o outro braço de Cuddy, tentando ao menos conseguir uma resposta reflexa vinda dela, mas isso não acontece.  
- Eu nunca pensei que fosse falar isso um dia...mas gostaria que você pudesse gritar comigo agora. Afirma ele, olhando fixamente para Cuddy, levantando uma das mãos para tocar seu rosto, mas antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo, Wilson chega.  
- House, sua filha já recebeu alta, você precisa levá-la pra casa.  
Ele vira-se para Wilson, disfarçando a tristeza que sentiu por ver Cuddy naquele estado.  
- Porque você não a leva pra sua casa? Retruca House.  
- Porque ela não é minha filha! Grita Wilson.  
- Cala a boca Wilson, tem uma pessoa em coma aqui! Responde House.  
- E desde quando você se importa com os pacientes em coma? Questiona Wilson irônicamente.  
- Eu não me importo...responde House desviando o olhar.  
- Existe uma razão pra tudo...Indaga Wilson.  
- Você está tentando me dizer que ela esta em coma por uma razão, não seja estúpido! Exclama House.  
- Fazer você começar a se importar...e eu acho que está funcionando. Vá buscar sua filha, é o que ela gostaria que você fizesse. Responde Wilson, apontando com a cabeça em direção a Cuddy.

Berçário do Hospital

A bebê era a mais ativa do berçario, apesar de pequena e prematura. House e Wilson se aproximaram do vidro para observá-la. Quase como coincidência ela começou a colocar a pequenina lingua para fora no momento que os dois se aproximaram.  
- Não tenho dúvida de que seja sua filha...Afirma Wilson.  
House olha para o amigo e para a criança do berçário, tentando processar as informações.  
- Eu não tenho condições de levar isso pra casa.Diz House.  
- Isso...é a sua filha, você a fez, agora assuma a responsabilidade! Exclama o oncologista.

House não disfarça o descontentamento diante do comentário de Wilson, mas na verdade ele estava tentando arrumar um meio de se livrar do problema, e vira-se para sair do berçário.  
- Onde você vai? Pergunta Wilson.  
- Vou assumir a responsabilidade.. Mas me diga uma coisa, se eu levá-la, tenho direito a licença paternidade? Pergunta ele com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.  
Wilson faz cara de incrédulo, imaginando o que House poderia fazer.

Agência de Empregos

House estava sentado em uma sala, esperando impacientemente para ser atendido.  
- Então o senhor precisa de uma babá? Vou mandar essas aqui para uma entrevista, hoje a tarde .Afirma a mulher, de seus 50 anos, trazendo uns currículos nas mãos.

Princeton Hospital

Sala de House

Ele estava brincando com sua bolinha de estimação quando uma senhor de 60 anos entra pela porta.  
- Eu vem pela agência, me disseram que você precisa de uma babá.  
Ela a observa de cima baixo, tentando imaginar como ela cuidaria de sua filha.  
- Criei 6 filhos, ajudei a cuidar de oito netos, tenho muita experiência...Continua a senhora.  
- Eu acho que você realmente já cuidou de crianças demais, tem sempre uma hora de se aposentar sabia? Diz ele ironicamente , deixando a senhora constrangida.

Cerca de meia hora depois...  
Uma menina de cerca de 17 anos, usando piercings em todos os orificios possíveis do rosto começa a ser entrevistada por House.  
- Eu estou curioso...onde mais você tem piercing? Pergunta House, maliciosamente.  
- Isso é mesmo importante? Pergunta a garota.  
- Preciso ter certeza de que minha filha não vá pegar tétano...Responde House, sarcasticamente.

A última candidata surge na porta da sala de house, usando uma micro saia e uma uma blusa justissima. House arregala os olhos e a examinar de cima abaixo, sem se preocupar em ser discreto.  
- Gregory House? Pergunta a jovem, de 20 e poucos anos.  
- Sou eu. Responde ele, focando o olhar nas pernas da garota.  
- Eu vim pelo emprego de babá. Afirma ela.  
- É seu. Responde ele, quase imediatamente.  
- Você não quer saber minhas referências? Questiona ela.  
- Eu adorei suas...referências. Diz ele, sorrindo para ela.  
- Quando eu começo? Pergunta a babá.  
- Hoje a noite. Responde House, quase eufórico.

Sala de Wilson  
-Você contratou uma babá para sua filha por causa das pernas dela? Pergunta Wilson, incrédulo.  
- Claro, ela precisa ter pernas fortes, para empurrar o carrinho de bebê...não é um trabalho muito fácil. Afirma ele, sarcasticamente.  
- Você é um pervertido e irresponsável. Retruca Wilson.  
- Você vai mudar de opinião quando vir...as "referencias" dela...Responde House.

House se encaminha para o berçário, ele teria que assinar os papéis para levar sua filha para casa. Após cuidar da burocracia, ele teria que cuidar da criança. A enfermeira foi buscá-la e a entregou para House. Ele mal sabia como segura-la, desajeitadamente pegou com os dois braços e a levantou, para poder dar uma boa olhada na menina, seus olhos azuis se encontraram com os dela, quase tão azuis quanto, na verdade, era como se ele estivesse vendo seus olhos no espelho, ele teria que se acostumar a isso.  
- Isso é embaraçoso...Diz ele, pensando em voz alta, enquanto pegava a menina nos braços, mantendo-a a uma certa distancia de seu corpo.

De repente a criança começa a chorar alto, insistentemente.  
Você cheira mal, tem cara de joelho, e grita como sua mãe ...diz House para o bebê, quase como se estivesse trocando ofensa com alguém da mesma idade mental que ele.  
House percebe a presença de Wilson e envergonhado coloca a menina novamente na cama do berçário.  
- Parece que vocês estão se entendendo. Afirma Wilson.  
- Não, não estamos, só estou mostrando a ela quem manda. Fala House, tentando explicar o motivo da conversa íntima que teve com o bebê.

Na hora marcada, a babá surge no hospital. E segue em direção ao berçário.  
- O que eu faço? Pergunta a jovem, olhando para House segurando o bebê.  
Ele coloca a menina nos braços da babá.  
- Leve ela no endereço que te passei. Eu preciso fazer uma coisa antes de ir pra casa. Fala House.

Apartamento de Wilson  
Ele estava vestindo um pijama azul marinho, sentado na sala assistindo o capitulo da novela quando a campainha tocou. Imaginando quem pudesse ser a uma hora dessas ele olha pelo olho mágico e abre a porta, assustado.  
- Dr House me disse para trazê-la para cá. Afirma a babá.  
Wilson olhava para o bebê no colo da jovem, e resolve tirar satisfação com House.  
- Não adianta ligar para ele, ele não está em casa. Continua a babá.

E por essa noite, Wilson seria o pai e a mãe da pequena filha de House, nem ele sabia como conseguiria.

Princeton Hospital

Quarto 301

Já era noite, o quarto estava escuro e House preferiu não acender a luz. Ele se aproximou da cama e olhou para Cuddy que permanecia interte.  
- Eu conheci sua filha hoje...ela se parece muito com você, a voz é idêntica! Conta ele.  
Ele hesita por um instante, quase esperando que ela pudesse responder, mas isso não acontece.  
- Cuddy, eu não sei se consigo..cuidar dela. Não sei nem cuidar de mim mesmo. Continua House.  
- Ela precisa de você...eu preciso de você. Diz ele, em tom de sofrimento.  
Nesse instante ele pega uma das mãos de Cuddy e a pressiona contra a sua. House sente um frio no estômago ao notar que ela apertou sua mão de volta, ele havia sentido um suave aperto, como se ela o estivesse realmente ouvindo.  
- Cuddy...você pode me ouvir? Pergunta ele, otimista.  
E mais uma vez ele não obeteve resposta.  
Ele puxa uma cadeira para perto da cama e senta-se nela, apoiando as duas mãos sobre sua bengala e o queixo sobre as mãos. House permanece nessa posição, apenas olhando para ela, velando seu sono, na esperança de estar ali quando ela acordasse, se ela acordasse. As horas passam, ele acaba desistindo de esperar uma resposta e deixa o quarto. Apenas alguns segundos depois, Cuddy move as mãos novamente, e ainda de olhos fechados, podemos observar uma lágrima caindo no canto de seu olho esquerdo.Mas House já não estava ali para ver.


	11. Chapter 11

Casa de House - Manhã seguinte

Ele ainda estava dormindo quando a campainha tocava insistentemente. Pelo olho mágico viu tratar-se de wilson, segurando um bebê nos braços  
House abre a porta, ainda sonolento.  
- Eu não vou cuidar da sua filha! Diz Wilson entrando na casa.  
- Mas você já cuidou...Responde House.  
O oncologista continua segurando a menina que ainda dormia em seus braços.  
- Eu tive ajuda...agora ela é toda sua. Continua Wilson passando o bebê para o colo de House.  
Ele mal consegue segurar a criança direito, desajeitadamente arruma o bebê em seus braços, e olha para ela, que permanecia de olhos fechados, em seu mundo paralelo.  
- A propósito, sua babá pediu demissão! Exclama Wilson, ja caminhando em direção a porta para ir embora.  
- Porque ela se demitiu? pergunta House.  
- Parece que sua filha herdou mais de você do que imagina...Afirma Wilson, fechando a porta atrás de si.  
- Agora seremos só eu e você.Está nervosa? Porque eu estou...Fala House para a criança, como se ela realmente o entendesse.

Ele não tinha absolutamente nada em casa para cudar do bebê, fraldas, roupas, berço, mas sabia onde encontrar tudo que precisava. Porém iria precisar de uma pequena ajuda.

Casa de Cuddy  
- Em pleno domingo e House quer que a gente invada a casa da Cuddy para roubar? Questiona Taub.  
- Pelo menos não iremos pra cadeia, Cuddy está em coma não vai prestar queixa...Afirma Kutner.  
Eles entram na casa e começam a empacotar as coisas do bebê. Iria ser um longo dia.  
- Você precisa ver isso Taub! grita Kutner.  
O médico se aproxima para ver Kutner olhando para alguma coisa dentro do armário.  
- Eu acho que Cuddy gosta de coisas pervertidas...fala Kutner, pegando um par de algemas e balançando entre as mãos.  
- Ela teve uma filha com o House, nada mais me surpreende. Diz Taub.  
Continuam arrumando os pertences da criança, quando Kutner diz, inconformado.  
- Porque 13 não está ajudando? Questiona Kutner.  
- Eu acho que House tem outros planos pra ela...Conclui Taub.

Casa de House

- Você me disse que tinha uma emergência médica! Grita 13.  
- E eu tenho...Responde House.  
- Você não está doente, House! Diz ela.  
- Mas eu vou ficar se essa criança não calar a boca! Exclama ele, tapando os ouvidos.  
House caminha em direção ao quarto, pega a menina, que estava em sua cama, e a oferece a 13.  
- Eu sou uma médica não uma babá! Afirma 13.  
- Pelo que eu saiba você tem uma vagina...ela também, com certeza vocês vão se entender. Indaga House.  
Ela pega a criança nos braços, tentando imaginar o motivo do choro.  
- Você trocou a fralda? Amamentou? Pergunta ela.  
- Por acaso eu pareço com uma ama de leite pra você? Diz ele sarcasticamente.  
- Ela está molhada...Fala 13.  
- Disso você conhece bem não é mesmo, sabia que vocês se entenderiam. Diz ele, deixando-a enfurecida.  
- Você tem fraldas? Pergunta ela.  
- Eu não uso fraldas...Responde ele.  
- Pegue-a, eu vou arrumar fraldas e uma mamadeira... Diz 13 devolvendo a criança ao desajeitado pai.  
Ela continua gritando, deixando House mais mau-humorado do que o habitual.  
- Ok, já entendi, quando você quer uma coisa, você grita até conseguir...é uma boa estatégia, funciona pra mim às vezes, principalmente com sua mãe, mas ela não está aqui agora. Então, cale a boca! Grita House, olhando para o bebê.

Ele a segura pelo tronco, com ambas as mãos e a balança no ar, tentando acalmá-la.  
Alguém bate na porta, e a abre logo em seguida.  
- Então, entendeu o motivo da demissão da babá agora? Pergunta Wilson, que ouvia os gritos mesmo antes de entrar no apartamento.  
- Wilson seu idiota...Diz House, encarando o amigo.  
E a menina pára de chorar por alguns segundos, mas recomeça logo em seguida. Teria sido alguma coisa que ele disse, que a fez parar?  
- Wilson...tenta House, sem sucesso.  
- Idiota...diz ele novamente, tentando fazê-la se calar, mas ela continua chorando.  
- Wilson idiota...Fala ele, e o bebê se cala.

House sorri incrédulo, e Wilson observa a cena, boquiaberto.  
- Ela concorda comigo, esse bebê é um gênio! Diz House, com seu ar sarcástico habitual.  
- Claro que ela não concorda! Você não deveria ensinar palavrões a sua filha...deixe a Cuddy saber disso!  
E a menina volta a chorar.  
- House idiota! Grita Wilson, mas ela continua a chorar, ainda mais alto.  
- Eu te disse... Wilson idiota! Diz House, e ela novamente pára o choro.  
Wilson olha para o bebê e para o amigo, sem acreditar na situação.  
- Parece que vocês estão se entendendo...Afirma ele, exaltado.  
- Estamos nos entendendo, Pesadelo? Fala House para a menina, que por forças maiores estava cansada de chorar e quase caía no sono.  
- Porque você chama sua filha de pesadelo, House? Questiona Wilson.  
- Porque ela vai me acordar no meio na noite, não vai me deixar dormir e ainda me causar mau -humor no dia seguinte. Explica House.  
- É uma boa explicação, mas ela precisa de um nome. Afirma Wilson.  
A menina pegou no sono, House a segurava nos braços, sentindo-se aliviado pelo fim de toda a gritaria.  
- Cuddy não havia pensado em nenhum? Pergunta ele, engolindo seco e tentando esconder o sofrimento ao tocar no nome de Cuddy.  
- Não que ela tenha me dito. Responde Wilson.

Nesse momento Taub e Kutner chegam e começam a decarregar as coisas do bebê, em seguida 13 retorna com as fraldas e a mamadeira, colocando a menina no berço logo depois de trocá-la.

O dia passou, exaustivamente para todos, inclusive para House. No início da noite ele estava novamente sozinho com sua filha em casa. Ele deita-se finalmente na cama, tentando descansar. Mal sabia ele que seria impossível...

Algumas horas depois ele ouve o primeiro sinal de choro vindo do berço. House abre um olho, depois o outro, tentando processar o som que ouvia. Por alguns instantes ele realmente pensou estar em algum tipo de pesadelo, mas o choro se intensificava e ele percebeu se tratar de sua dura realidade. Levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se ao berço, pegando a menina nos braços.  
- Fralda ou mamadeira? Pergunta ele a si mesmo.  
Ele coloca a mão sobre a fralda e percebe que estava novamente molhada.  
- Isso é embaraçoso...Diz ele, olhando para a criança que precisava ser trocada.  
House pega uma fralda nova e retira a molhada, trocando a menina em cima de sua cama. Antes que ele pudesse colocar a fralda nova, a menina já havia molhado sua cama.  
- Que merda! Exclama ele, ao perceber que seu colchão estava molhado. Você não poderia ter esperado 10 segundos pra fazer isso? Diz ele para a criança.  
Mesmo após ser trocada ela ainda não pára de chorar e House segue para a segunda opção, a mamadeira. Ele coloca o leite para esquentar, senta-se na cadeira da cozinha para esperar e acaba caindo no sono.Quando ele acorda, o leite estava fervendo e caindo sobre o fogão.  
- Droga! Grita ele, vendo toda aquela sujeira.

Ele limpa o fogão, enquanto o leite esfriava, em seguida o coloca na mamadeira e segue para o quarto. O bebê ainda estava chorando.  
- Ok, aqui está sua mamadeira...Oferece a ela, enquanto a tirava do berço para amamentá-la.  
A menina toma quase todo o leite rapidamente, e ela começa a pegar no sono logo em seguida. House havia esquecido de colocá-la para arrotar, por isso antes de conseguir coloca-la no berço novamente, a menina regurgita o leite sobre a camisa do pijama que ele usava, e assustada começa a chorar novamente.  
- Oh Deus, estou pagando meus pecados...Nunca desafiarei você de novo! Diz House olhando para cima, como se Deus pudesse ouvi-lo.  
House retira a roupa suja de leite da criança, deixando-a apenas de fralda, e a coloca novamente no berço, ainda chorando.

Ele troca sua camisa, pega um travesseiro, fecha a porta e vai para a sala. Deixando ,cruelmente, a criança chorar sozinha no quarto.  
Apesar da porta fechada abafar o som, ainda era possível ouvi-la, o que impedia que House dormisse.Ele simplesmente coloca o travesseiro sobre sua cabeça e continua deitado, extemamente irritado com toda aquela situação.  
- Amanhã eu vou providenciar tampões de ouvido...Afirma ele, levantando-se para tentar fazer a menina se calar, pois sua consciência falou mais alto.  
Ele a retira do berço, e ela pára de chorar por alguns instantes. Quando ele tenta recolocá-la ela volta a chorar.  
- Ei, vamos entrar em um acordo aqui? Eu quero dormir,você quer sair da sua cama...Se eu te tirar desse berço por meia hora temos um acordo? Pergunta ele para a menina.  
House a coloca sobre o ombro, e ela finalmente permanece quieta. Ele senta-se com a menina no piano, apoiando-a sobre sua perna esquerda e segurando-a com um braço, deixando o outro livre para poder tocar o instrumento. Ele aperta algumas teclas, olhando em seguida para a criançaque estava apenas de fraldas, em seus braços. Gregory House jamais havia se imaginado numa situação dessas, ele olhava para ela como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo, como se ele realmente se importasse. Afinal, ela fazia parte de sua vida agora, mesmo que ele se recusasse a admitir isso.  
De repente o choro recomeça, e vai aumentando de tom gradualmente. Deixando-o nervoso.

- Pensei que tivessemos um acordo! Exclama House, contrariado.

Ele começa a tocar o piano, tentando acalmá-la. A primeira música que vem a sua mente é "Satisfaction" dos Rolling Stones e ele toca alguns acordes, mas a menina chora mais alto ainda.  
- Você não gosta de Rolling Stones...Vamos tentar outra coisa. Diz ele, parando a musica.  
Então ele decide tocar Beatles, a música " Lucy in the sky with diamonds", sem sucesso, pois ela ainda chorava.  
- O que há de errado com Beatles, vamos lá, você é minha filha, não pode ter tanto mau gosto assim! Indaga ele.  
House opta por tocar uma música mais calma, e começa os primeiros acordes de "Clair de Lune", composta por Debussy. Ao ouvir a música a menina relaxa, suas pálpebras começam a ficar mais pesadas, e ela pára de chorar.  
- Então você gosta de música clássica, hein? Diz House para ela.  
Ele continua tocando a música, e o bebê começa gradualmente a dormir, finalmente se acalmando. Ao terminar de tocar, House olha para ela, que dormia serenamente em seus braços, indefesa e tranquila.  
-Eu não posso te chamar de Pesadelo para sempre! Parece que você já tem um nome... Fala ele.  
- Vamos para a cama, Claire. Conclui House, levantando-se do piano e dirigindo-se ao quarto.  
E ele finalmente conseguiu dormir o resto da noite.


	12. Chapter 12

Casa de House- Manhã de segunda- feira

Ele levantou-se da cama quando o despertador tocou, como em todas as manhãs. Colocou uma roupa e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Suas olheiras estavam péssimas, mas ele jamais havia ligado para as aparências. Estava tudo tranquilo em casa, depois de tomar seu café, House pegou seu capacete e sua bengala, abriu a porta do apartamento e saiu, trancando-a em seguida, ele estava com a sensação de que havia esquecido alguma coisa, mas mesmo assim subiu em sua moto para mais um dia de trabalho no hospital. Alguns minutos depois ele retorna ao apartamento, com expressão de poucos amigos no rosto.  
- Oh meu deus, o que eu faço com você? Pergunta ele, olhando para criança que ainda dormia no berço.  
House procura alguma coisa que pudesse servir para carregar Claire até o hospital, a primeira coisa que encontra é uma bolsa de bebê, para prende-la no corpo.  
- Eu acho que isso vai servir. Afirma ele.  
O médico retorna ao quarto e coloca uma roupa na menina, a primeira que encontrou pela frente, cobrindo a pequena cabeça dela com um gorro azul, que era maior do que a cabeça da pobre criança.  
- Claire, você tem estilo, eu gosto disso! Fala ele, com um sorriso nos lábios.  
Ele a prende a bolsa em seu tórax, e pega a criança no colo, encaixando-a na bolsa, logo em seguida.  
- Você gosta de viver perigosamente? Pergunta ele observando a reação de Claire.  
A menina pisca os olhos e mexe a boca, ainda sonolenta.  
- Vou entender isso como um sim. Responde House.  
Ele deixa o apartamento e sobe em sua moto, com a criança presa em seu corpo. House abaixa um pouco o gorrinho que ela usava, para tapar ainda mais seus ouvidos, dando a partida quase simultaneamente.

Princeton Hospital  
House entra no hospital com o bebe preso na bolsa. Ele usava uma jaqueta de couro e óculos escuros, enquanto Claire usava um macacão azul e o gorro que tapava metade de seu rosto. Todas pessoas que ali estavam viraram-se para olhar a cena.  
- Que foi, nunca viram um pai solteiro antes? Diz House, sarcasticamente.

Wilson estava passando pelo corredor e não consegue disfarçar a risada ao observa a cena.  
- Agora você sabe como um canguru se sente, House. Fala Wilson, colocando as mãos sobre a boca para disfarçar a gargalhada.  
- Muito engraçadinho, assim pelo menos eu posso usar minha bengala. Afirma House.  
- Ei bebê...diz Wison, se aproximando para brincar com a menina, que começa a chorar assim que ele encosta a mão nela.  
- O nome dela é Claire! Pare de assustar a menina Wilson...Pede House.  
- Você devia estar assustando ela, não eu! Exclama o oncologista  
- Ela acha você um idiota se esqueceu? Fala House.  
- O que você vai fazer com ela House, enquanto estiver no hospital? Pergunta WIlson.  
-Eu gostei dessa bolsa de bebê, facilita muito as coisas...Conta ele, dirigindo-se para sua sala.

Sala de House  
- Bom dia! Diz House a sua equipe  
Eles olham para House e para o bebê preso em sua barriga, fazendo cara de espanto.  
- Nada de piadinhas a respeito! Exclama o médico, mau humorado.  
- Eu gostei da bolsa, realça seus olhos. Afirma Kutner.  
- Cale a boca, eu disse nada de piadinhas...Retruca House.  
House retira a criança da bolsa e a entrega nos braços de Kutner.  
- Pegue-a, realça o seu corte de cabelo! Fala House.  
- O que eu faço com ela? Pergunta Kutner, assustado.  
- Não está sentindo o cheiro...Por acaso foi você? Pergunta House a Kutner.  
- Não...Responde ele.  
- Ela precisa de um banho idiota! Grita House.  
- House, nós não somos pagos para cuidar da sua filha! Exclama 13.

- Vocês são pagos pra trabalhar pra mim, ela faz parte do pacote. Agora vão, ela cheira mal...Afirma ele.  
- Ah, e o nome dela é Claire! Grita House, enquanto a equipe se afastava.

Sala de Wilson  
O oncologista estava no telefone quando House entrou. Ele levantou o a mão, pedindo que House esperasse antes de pronunciar qualquer coisa. House sentou-se na cadeira, olhou para o teto enquanto batia com a bengala no chão, impacientemente.  
- Ok, te vejo hoje a noite...Diz Wilson, desligando o telefone.  
- Quem você vai ver hoje a noite? Pergunta House curioso.  
- A sua mãe! Isso não é da sua conta House..Onde está a Claire? Desconversa Wilson.  
- Com a minha equipe..acho que eles estão se dando bem. Afirma House.  
- E desde quando sua filha se dá bem com alguém? Passei 12 horas com ela, e ela chorou 11 horas e meia. E desde quando ela se chama Claire, você escolheu o nome? Pergunta Wilson.  
- Não, ela escolheu. Responde House.  
- Você quer que eu acredite que um bebê recém-nascido escolheu o próprio nome? Indaga Wilson.

Antes que House pudesse responder ,13 bate na porta da sala de Wilson, abrindo-a logo em seguida.  
- House, eu acho que tem alguma coisa de errado com a Claire...Diz ela.  
- O que há de errado com ela? Pergunta house preocupado.  
- Nós demos banho, trocamos, alimentamos, mas ela continuava chorando, então fomos medir a temperatura, ela está com 39 graus! Conta 13.

House segue com 13 para ver onde sua filha estava.  
- Onde vocês a deixaram? Questiona ele.  
- Ela está no berçario, com Kutner e Taub.

House caminhou o mais rápido que pode até o berçário. Chegando lá começou a ouvir o choros de Claire, diferentemente da noite anterior, seu choro indicava que ela realmente estava sentindo alguma coisa. Pelo pouco tempo que House conviveu com ela, já sabia distinguir seu comportamento. Ele se aproximou da filha, e seu choro cessou.

-Ela parou de chorar só porque viu você? Pergunta Taub.  
- Não...ela parou de chorar porque não tem mais forças, olhe os lábios dela, estão ficando azuis! grita House jogando a bengala no chão e se aproximando da criança, para tentar reanimá-la.

Sala de House  
Ele estava de pé, olhando para o quadro com os sintomas de sua filha.  
- Irritabilidade, febre e cianose, vamos lá o que pode ser? Pergunta House, não conseguindo disfarçar o nervosismo.  
- Talvez seja meningite.Diz 13  
- Ou qualquer outra infecção bacteriana, afirma Taub.  
House permanece em silêncio por alguns momentos, ele não conseguia manter o foco no diagnóstico. A idéia de ver sua filha doente não era nem um pouco agradável.  
- House, está tudo bem? Pergunta 13.  
-Nós deveríamos começar o tratamento para meningite. Afirma Kutner.  
- Não! Grita House categoricamente. Se ela não tiver meningite, o remédio pode matá-la, ela nasceu prematura esqueceram? Diz House.  
- Então o que você quer que a gente faça? Questiona Taub.  
- Eu não sei. Afirma House.  
Pela primeira vez House realmente não sabia como proceder. A vida de Claire estava em jogo, ele não sabia se deveria agir como médico, ou como pai.  
- Façam um Raio X de torax e uma gasometria, para começar. Diz House, tentando manter-se calmo.  
Ele não tinha para onde correr, mas havia um único lugar naquele hospital onde ele se sentiria confortável.

Quarto 301

Ele entrou no quarto de Cuddy, fechou a porta atrás de si para que ninguém o visse ali. Não havia nenhuma mudança no quadro clínico dela, os aparelhos indicavam isso.  
Ele se sentou numa cadeira perto da cama, como em todas as vezes anteriores, mas dessa vez ele precisava desabafar com a única pessoa que entederia o que ele estava sentindo naquele momento, a mãe de sua filha.  
- Eu a chamei de Claire...na verdade, ela escolheu o nome. Conta ele, olhando para Cuddy.  
- Ela está doente e eu não sei o que fazer...pela primeira vez eu nem sei por onde começar. Todos os diagnósticos, exames e tratamento me parecem tão ameaçadores para ela! Eu não estou agindo como eu mesmo, Cuddy. Eu gostaria que você me dissesse o que há de errado...  
De repente, como uma intervenção divina, House lembra-se de uma conversa que teve com Cuddy, há muitos meses...

FLASHBACK

Clínica de Fertilidade  
Eles estavama sentados, constrangidos com aquela situação. Após um longo período de silêncio, Cuddy decide falar.  
- Alguma doença congênita na família? Pergunta ela para House.  
- Não, mas pelo que eu saiba meu esperma é sua última opção, então porque a pergunta? Você não tem escolha.  
- Eu só quero ter certeza de que terei um bebê saudável House, e a idéia de ter seu filho me assusta. Responde ela.  
- Se você está tão assustada, eu posso ir embora, levando meus pequenos e saudáveis nadadores junto. Retruca ele, levantando-se para ir embora.  
- Não, eu quero que você fique. Pede ela, colocando uma mão sobre a perna dele, impedindo-o de se retirar.  
Eles se fitaram por alguns instantes, dividindo um olhar que valia mais do que quaisquer palavras.  
- E quanto a você, alguma doença na família, bebês saudáveis? Pergunta ele, quebrando a tensão.  
- Minha família não é muito grande. Sou filha única, meus pais são vivos, nenhum problema de saúde mais grave. Mas pelo que eu saiba, uma prima distante morreu com alguns meses de vida, alguma malformação cardíaca, não me lembro o que era. Responde Cuddy.  
- Então, quando começamos, vamos arrumar um quarto agora? Diz House, maliciosamente.  
- Você não vai me levar para o quarto House. Pegue uma revista, use sua imaginação, você sabe onde fica o banheiro...  
- Estraga prazeres! Exclama ele, dirigindo-se ao banheiro, com uma revista nas mãos.

Fim do FLASHBACK

House sorri, levantando-se da cadeira para ficar de pé ao lado de Cuddy. Ele coloca a mão sobre o ombro dela, e escorrega os dedos sobre seu rosto, tocando-a, como há muito tempo não fazia. Sem tirar os olhos de cima dela, House tenta pronunciar alguma coisa, mas é interrompido por Wilson, que abre a porta bruscamente.  
- House nós temos um problema. Afirma Wilson, com ar de preocupação.  
- Claire, eu já sei o que há de errado com ela...Responde ele.  
- Na verdade estou me referindo a outro problema. Diz Wilson.

Sala de espera da UTI Neonatal

Um casal de meia idade estava sentado na sala de espera. A senhora tinha os cabelos tingidos de preto e os olhos muito verdes, já o marido era calvo e tinha uma barriga saliente. Eram os pais de Cuddy, a semelhança dela com sua mãe era intrigante.  
House se aproximou deles, com cara de poucos amigos.  
- Dr. House, eu sou o Dr. Arthur Cuddy e esta é minha esposa Karen. Diz o pai de Cuddy, levantando a mão para cumprimentar o médico.  
- Eu não tenho tempo para apresentações agora, uma criança doente precisa de mim...Afirma House secamente, não retribuindo o aperto de mão.  
- House, na verdade é sobre a Claire que eles querem falar com você.Conta Wilson.  
Ele olha para o casal, imaginando o que eles teriam a dizer sobre sua filha.  
- Minha esposa e eu conhecemos bem a sua reputação Dr. House, e como nossa filha está incapacitada no momento, achamos melhor tomar conta de Claire. Não quero que ela seja criada por um médico viciado e sem qualquer valor moral. Fala o pai de Cuddy.  
Ao ouvir essas palavras House fecha o punho, tentando conter a raiva que sentia, sua expressão ficou mais pesada que o habitual, e Wilson havia percebido.  
- Acalme-se House. Pede Wilson, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro o amigo.  
- Minha intenção era que você a entregasse para nós amigavelmente, mas caso isso não seja possível, nós contactaremos nosso advogado. Continua Arthur.

- Eu trabalho aqui há anos, nunca ouvi falar de vocês. Cuddy está em coma há quase duas semanas e agora vocês decidem aparecer? Eu acho que isso é o que vocês chamam de valores morais! Grita House.  
- Nós estávamos em um Cruzeiro pela Grécia, ficamos sabendo de toda a situação há dois dias, mas isso não é relevante...Diz Arthur.  
- Claire está doente, ela é minha filha, eu estou cuidando dela. Afirma House categoricamente.

- Segundo informações, não é exatamente você quem está tomando conta dela, House. Vamos por um ponto final a essa conversa, da próxima vez você fala com nossos advogados. Eu quero a guarda da minha neta. Fala o pai de Cuddy.  
- Se é guerra que vocês querem, é guerra que vocês terão...Indaga House, deixando a sala.  
Wilson e os pais de Cuddy ficam na sala, observando House se afastar.

UTI neonatal  
- House, Claire não está melhorando, nós já iniciamos os antibióticos e...Afirma 13.  
- Ela não tem uma infecção, é uma malformação cardíaca, peça um ECG para confirmar.Responde House.

Assim que todos se afastam, ele aproveita para se aproximar de Claire, que estava com uma máscara de oxigênio sobre o rosto, parecendo mais frágil e indefesa que o habitual. House coloca o dedo indicador sobre a mão de sua filha, e ela agarra seu dedo firmemente, quase como um reflexo, percebendo que ele estava ali.  
- Eu não vou desistir de você...Promete ele.  
A partir de agora, ele teria mais um desafio pela frente, provar que por trás de sua personalidade forte e indesejável, havia um homem capaz de criar a própria filha.


	13. Chapter 13

UTI Neonatal

Após a realização do exame, comprovou-se que House estava certo mais uma vez. Claire tinha um problema cardíaco congênito chamado persistencia do canal arterial, por isso ela não conseguia toda a energia que era necessaria para seu desenvolvimento e entrou em choque. House marcou uma cirurgia cardíaca para o dia seguinte. Sendo a menina prematura e no estado geral em que se encontrava, a cirurgia seria muito arriscada, porém era o único jeito de salvá-la.  
Ele observava a filha do lado de fora da UTI, apenas um vidro os separava.  
- Ela vai ficar bem. Afirma Wilson, aproximando-se do amigo.  
Era o consolo que todo pai esperava ouvir, mas House não era um pai convencional, ele permaneceu calado, preocupado, conhecendo os riscos. Deu meia volta e foi para a casa, afinal o dia seguinte seria decisivo.

Casa de House

Quando chegou já era tarde da noite. Sua perna dóia, sua cabeça pesava e sem pestanejar tomou varias pilulas de Vicodin simultaneamente. As olheiras eram evidentes em seus olhos. Ele foi em seu quarto e olhou o berço vazio, o único consolo para House naquele momento seria a garrafa de uísque que estava na sala. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele a pega, virando-a diretamente na boca. House já quase não sentia suas pernas, foi para o quarto e deitou-se na cama. Logo em seguida pegou um dos gorrinhos de Claire, que estava jogado ao lado da cama, e ficou olhando para a peça, apertando-a entre as mãos. A garrafa já estava pela metade quando ele finalmente caiu no sono, derrubando-a no chão e espalhando cacos pelo quarto. Porém ele nem sequer ouviu o barulho.

Princeton Hospital

Sala de Espera

Os pais de Cuddy aguardavam ansiosamente para ver a neta antes da cirurgia. A enfermeira passou por eles, levando o bebê. Arthur e Karen se aproximaram da menina, que aparentava ser muito frágil.  
- Oh meu deus! Diz Karen Cuddy, deixando lágrimas escorrerem por sua face ao constatar o estado da neta.  
Arthur coloca uma de suas mãos sobre o rosto do bebê, sendo esse seu primeiro contato com o bebê.  
- Você se parece tanto com sua mãe...Afirma o avô.  
Apenas alguns minutos depois a enfermeira a leva para a sala de cirurgia. E House não estava ali para acompanhá-la.  
- Se ela sobreviver, a guarda dela vai ser muito mais fácil de conseguir do que eu imaginava. Fala Arthur.

E a cirurgia começou, não havia nenhum sinal de House no hospital.

Casa de House  
O telefone tocava insistentemente. E ele nem sequer ouvia. Wilson estava ligando novamente, e já havia deixado 5 recados na secretária eletrônica. Até que ele decidiu ver pessoalmente o que estava acontecendo. Tocou a campainha e mesmo assim nenhum sinal de House.Preocupado Wilson começa a chutar a porta na tentativa de arrombá-la, até que finalmente consegue. O oncologista grita por House e o encontra largado na cama, com uma garrafa de uísque querbrada ao lado.  
- House...House...acorda! Diz Wilson, batendo no rosto do amigo para fazê-lo recobrar a consciência.  
- Cuddy...Fala House tentando abrir os olhos.  
- Você está muito ruim mesmo pra me confundir com a Cuddy, vamos tomar um banho House.  
Wilson levanta o amigo da cama e o coloca debaixo do chuveiro, deixando a água escorrer sobre ele.  
- Sua filha está sendo operada e você toma um porre? É assim que você pretende conseguir a guarda dela, agindo como um adolescente que não sabe enfrentar os problemas? Exclama Wilson, exaltado.  
House simplesmente desvia o olhar de Wilson, sentindo-se envergonhado por ter agido daquela forma.Muita coisa teria que mudar daquele dia em diante.

Princeton Hospital

Wilson chega acompanhado por House. Este estava com a expressão péssima, pálido, com os cabelos desgrenhados, a barba maior que o habitual. Eles encontram com os pais de Cuddy na sala de espera, mas não trocam uma palavra sequer.  
Minutos depois, o cirurgiao surge para dar notícias de Claire. Wilson, Arthur e Karen se aproximam para ouvir o que o médico tinha a dizer, enquanto House permanece sentado, com a bengala a seu lado, tentando ouvir a conversa.  
- Ela é uma menina muito forte apesar de ser tão pequena, vamos esperar para ver como ela se comporta depois da cirurgia, esperamos que ela sobreviva mas não posso garantir nada. Afirma o cirurgião.  
Karen abraça o marido, demonstrando o medo que sentia. Wilson vira-se para ver a reação de House, mas ele simplesmente levanta-se e deixa a sala de espera, sem esboçar qualquer emoção.Porém só havia um lugar para o qual ele pudesse ir.

Quarto 301  
House, como nas vezes anteriores, aproxima-se do leito onde Cuddy permanecia inerte, ligada aos aparelhos.  
- Claire teve que fazer uma cirurgia, vamos esperar para ver se ela vai ficar bem...Ela é forte como você e teimosa como eu.  
- Seus pais querem ficar com ela. Eu sou um pai idiota, egoísta e talvez seja melhor que ela fique com eles. Diz ele, olhando para ela.  
E House permanece no quarto, sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama.Depois da conturbada noite que teve, acabou adormecendo ali mesmo. Diante do fato de que seria impossível dormir bem naquele quarto de Hospital ele começa a sonhar, com imagens de um passado recente.

FLASHBACK

House e Cuddy estavam juntos em um restaurante. Era noite e eles conversavam civilizadamente, ou pelo menos tentavam.  
- Porque essa obsessão por ser mãe? Pergunta house indiscretamente.  
Cuddy larga o garfo e olha para ele, tentando pensar numa boa resposta.  
-Precisa ter um motivo pra isso? Todas as mulheres querem ter um filho um dia.  
-Considerando que você não é "TODAS AS MULHERES", é uma pergunta pertinente. Para mim você se parece muito mais com um homem, o macho alfa. Diz ele sarcasticamente.  
- Eu acho que você já me conhecente 'profundamente' pra saber que eu sou mulher, não é mesmo House? Retruca ela, deixando-o sem resposta.  
- Bem profundamente, isso é verdade...Mas então, não vai me dizer porque todo esse sacrifício em tentar ser mãe. Vamos lá Cuddy, você foi capaz de me pedir para ser o doador! Exclama ele.  
- Eu pedi a você, porque você mesmo disse que teria que ser alguém em quem eu confiasse. Eu confio em você, apesar de tudo...  
House não estava acostumado a ouvir elogios da parte de Cuddy, isso o deixou um pouco confuso, sem saber como agir.  
- Obrigada pelo apesar de tudo...É a única coisa que ele consegue dizer.  
- House, eu sou a mulher mais ocupada e mais solitária que eu conheço...Ter um filho não vai me deixar menos ocupada, mas vai preencher um pouco a solidão.  
- Eu conheço outros meios de preencher a sua solidão, quer tentar? Pergunta ele, sarcasticamente.  
Ela sorri para ele, como há muito tempo não se via Cuddy sorrindo.  
- Estou realmente pensei que pudesse ter uma conversa séria com você, House.  
- Eu também.Continue, sou todo ouvidos Responde ele.

- Quero saber o que é esse amor incondicional que se sente pelos filhos. Talvez, sentir coisas novas me torne uma pessoa melhor. Quero amar meu filho sem exigir nada em troca e poder cuidar dele, fazê-lo se sentir protegido...  
- Oh meu Deus, isso é mesmo você ou são os hormônios falando por si? Questiona House, arregalando os olhos ao ouvi-la.

Você não entende porque nunca vai sentir isso, desisto de tentar me abrir com você House. Fala Cuddy exaltada.  
- Graças a Deus eu não vou sentir isso...prefiro continuar sendo um solitário idiota que não tem sentimentos...Mas você deveria se abrir para mim mais vezes. Fala ele, maliciosamente.  
-Então, porque você aceitou minha proposta? Pergunta Cuddy, tentando retomar as redeas da situação.  
- Estou com fome, vai me deixar comer ou não? Eu estou me referindo a comida, se é que você me entende. Diz House, desconversando.  
- Porque você tem sempre que ser assim House? Questiona Cuddy.  
- Assim como, faminto? Retruca ele, em tom de brincadeira.  
- Um dia você vai precisar levar as coisas a sério, e eu espero poder ver esse dia. Responde Cuddy, colocando um ponto final na conversa.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

E House desperta, com a certeza de que o dia havia chegado , ele não desistiria de sua filha, por tudo que ela significava para Cuddy e agora também para ele. Mas ela não estava ali para ver, seu corpo estava imóvel, e quanto a sua alma? Talvez Cuddy realmente estivesse ali para ver esse dia.

Horas depois...  
Claire retornou para a UTI Neonatal onde permaneceu por 15 dias. Ela se recuperou bem e recebeu alta, logo em seguida House a levou para casa. A batalha por sua guarda havia começado, silenciosamente.

Três meses depois...

Casa de House

Era fim de tarde de domingo e Claire chorava sem parar no carrinho de bebê enquanto House tentava ler sua revista.  
- Eu estou tentando ler aqui, dá pra ficar quieta ou vou ter que apelar? Grita ele.  
Mesmo assim Claire continuava chorando.  
- Tá bom foi você quem pediu isso! Exclama House.  
Ele se levantou, foi ao quarto e pegou alguma coisa dentro do armário. House voltou para a sala e se aproximou do carrinho onde Claire chorava e lançou um olhar de fúria para a criança.  
- Tá falando comigo? Eu não estou te ouvindo, chora mais alto mocinha! Diz House, sarcasticamente.

Em seguida, voltou ao sofá e continuou lendo sua revista. Ele havia colocado tampões de ouvido para sua maior tranquilidade.  
Alguns minutos depois, House levanta-se e segue para o quarto, mas não contava com o patinho de borracha que Claire havia derrubado e acabou tropeçando, fazendo um barulho enorme ao cair no chão.  
- Entendi, isso foi vingança. Afirma ele, tentando se levantar.  
O pai aproxima-se do carrinho e olha para Claire, que já não chorava, pelo contrário, esboçava um belo sorriso de bebê para o rosto mau humorado de House.  
- Você ri, gostou disso não é mesmo? Diz dele, tentando esconder o riso.  
E a criança continua a sorrir.  
House olha para ela,agora sem os tapa-ouvidos, reconhecendo aquele belo sorriso que sua filha estava dando pela primeira vez. Era o sorriso de Cuddy, e ele não sabia se isso o deixava feliz ou pesaroso por não poder voltar a ver o sorriso da mãe de sua filha. Ele pega Claire nos braços e a ampara no ombro, numa de suas poucas expressões de afeto. Em seguida ele fecha os olhos e tenta se lembrar do último momento em que viu Cuddy sorrir. Mas infelizmente, não consegue.

O dia amanhece e House estava atrasado como sempre. Eram quase 9 da manha e ele estava apenas usando sua calça de pijamas quando a campainha tocou. Pelo olho mágico, viu tratar-se de uma senhora negra, de mais de 50 anos e resolveu abrir a porta para ver o que ela desejava.  
- Gregory House? Eu sou a assistente social...  
-Eu vou chama-lo...Responde ele batendo a porta.  
House respira fundo e observa a bagunça em que seu apartamento se encontrava. Brinquedos jogados por todos os lados, uma caixa de pizza jogada no meio da sala, roupas espalhadas pelo chão do quarto. E a assistente social continuava parada na porta, tocando a campainha insistentemente.

Ele foi logo para o berço de Claire, que dormia serenamente. E tentou imaginar uma solução para seu problema. Se a assistente social visse sua casa naquele estado, isso significaria praticamente perder a guarda de Claire. De repente, pegou o telefone e ligou para a única pessoa que poderia tirá-lo daquela situação.  
- Wilson eu estou com um problema aqui...Afirma House.  
Alguns minutos depois Wilson surge na porta de House, segurando o que parecia ser um bebê entre os braços.  
- Olá eu sou Greg House...me desculpe, meu amigo veio me visitar e passou o fim de semana na minha casa, levei Claire para a casa de uns parentes, mas ele me avisou que uma assistente social estava aqui e...  
- Doutor House, essa é Claire? Eu gostaria de...Diz a assistente social.  
Wilson se esquiva quando a assistente tenta retirar o pano que cobria a criança, que na verdade era uma boneca disfarçada.  
- Me desculpe ela custou a dormir, vamos entrar. Responde Wilson.  
E nesse momento House abre a porta do apartamento, deixando Wilson entrar.  
- Greg! Grita House, feliz em ver o amigo.  
- Ei James, eu vou levar Claire para o quarto e já volto. Diz Wilson para a assistente social que estava indignada com a bagunça.  
- Eu tive um fim de semana dificil...Responde House/Wilson.  
Wilson retorna do quarto, olhando para House, recriminando-o.  
- Eu te deixo na minha casa sozinho por um fim de semana e você deixa tudo de pernas pro ar! Eu odeio bagunça James! Exclama Wilson, encenando o combinado.  
A assistente social fica um pouco desconfortável com a situação e pede para ver a menor. Eles se aproximam do quarto e Claire ainda dormia serenamente, protegida.  
- Eu não vou acordá-la, a casa me parece boa, apesar da bagunça...Acho que você deveria escolher melhor suas visitas doutor House. Diz a assistente.

- Pode deixar, não vai acontecer de novo, não é mesmo James? Indaga Wilson, olhando para House.

A assistente social deixa o apartamento, e House e Wilson se entreolham aliviados.  
- Eu não acredito que você me fez enganar aquela mulher, House! Se descobrirem...Fala Wilson  
- Pelo menos eu ganho tempo, não vão descobrir, espero...Responde House.  
-Eu é que espero que você esteja certo, porque senão, não vai nem precisar de audiência para que os pais da Cuddy ganhem a guarda da Claire.  
- O que eu faço? Pergunta House, preocupado.  
- Pra começar..contrate uma faxineira. Responde Wilson, colocando as mãos na cintura e olhando a bagunça ao seu redor.

Princeton Hospital

House, Wilson e Claire chegam juntos no hospital. Wilson empurrava o carrinho de bebê, enquanto House caminhava com sua bengala logo atrás. As pessoas olhavam para os dois, dirigindo-lhes um sorriso malicioso.  
- O que é tão engraçado? Diz Wilson, olhando para House.  
- Nós somos motivo de piada...provavelmente você é a mãe e eu sou pai, é isso que eles estão pensando. Responde House.  
- Porque eu tenho que ser a mãe? Questiona Wilson.  
- Quer mesmo que eu te responda isso? Retruca House, sarcasticamente

Sala de House

Assim que ele chega a sua sala, vê Kutner sentado em sua mesa, jogando sua bolinha para o ar.  
- Bom dia! Grita ele, fazendo Kutner se assustar e derrubar a bolinha.  
Envergonhado, ele se levanta da cadeira de House e se aproxima do carrinho de Claire, que sorri assim que o vê, deixando House enciumado.  
- Eu acho que ela gosta de mim...Afirma Kutner.  
- Você é muito velho pra ela. Responde House, colocando sua bengala entre Kutner e o carrinho de Claire, impedindo que ele se aproximasse.  
- Onde está todo mundo? Pergunta House.  
Nesse instante 13 entra na sala e encara House e Kutner com ar de preocupação.  
- Acabaram de convocar uma reunião geral no Hospital. Conta 13.  
- Para eleger o novo diretor? Questiona Kutner.  
- Não exatamente...Responde 13.

Antes que ela pudesse contar o verdadeiro motivo da reunião, Wilson surge na sala e encara House com um olhar que ele poucas vezes havia visto. House engole seco, esperando o que estaria por vir.  
- House, precisamos conversar, a sós...Diz Wilson, com a voz alterada devido ao nervosismo.  
Kutner e 13 deixam a sala, e Wilson inicia a conversa.  
- Convocaram uma reunião geral para esta tarde. Começa ele.  
- Para que? Vão me despedir? Pergunta House tentando esconder o nervosismo.  
- Os pais da Cuddy querem desligar os aparelhos House, eles afirmam essa era a vontade dela. Diz Wilson.  
House simplesmente perde o equilíbrio, sua vista fica embaçada, suas pernas ficam bambas e ele se deixa cair sobre a cadeira, tentando processar a informação.  
- O comitê não vai aprovar isso não é mesmo? Questiona House, com a pouca lucidez que restava.  
- Não há o que aprovar House, eles vão se reunir para decidir a data...Os pais da Cuddy conseguiram o direito legal de desligar os aparelhos.  
- Eu não vou permitir isso! Grita House, batendo o braço sobre a mesa, exaltado.  
- Acalme-se House, eles estão no quarto da Cuddy nesse momento, se despedindo dela. Conta Wilson.  
Mas o oncologista logo se arrepende de ter contado isso, porque House sai em disparada, deixando sua bengala para trás.

Quarto 301  
Arthur e Karen Cuddy seguravam as mãos da filha inconsciente quando House abre violentamente a porta do quarto.  
- Vocês estão tentando matá-la! Grita House.  
Arthur se vira para House, que não tentava esconder o ódio que sentia pelo homem a sua frente.  
- Estamos fazendo o melhor para ela, é isso que nossa filha queria.Diz Arthur.  
- Quem é você pra saber o que ela realmente queria? Não a vê há anos! Não tem nenhum direito de...  
Arthur interrompe o discurso de House, dizendo:  
- Eu sou o pai dela, é por isso que tenho o direito! E você quem é? Pelo que eu saiba Doutor House, você só serviu como reprodutor, isso não lhe dá nenhum direito algum sobre minha filha.

Após ouvir essas palavras House perde o pouco da sanidade que lhe restava e parte para cima de Arthur, segurando o paid e Cuddy pelo pescoço e encostando-o na parede do quarto.  
- Alguém ajude, ele está tentando matar meu marido! Grita Karen.  
Arthur começa a ficar sem ar, vermelho, e House continua a sufocá-lo com as próprias mãos. Até que Wilson apartam a briga, separando House de Arthur Cuddy. E as marcas dos dedos de House ficam cravadas no pescoço de Arthur, que deixa o quarto amparado pela esposa.  
- Você vai me pagar por isso House, e você bem sabe como.Diz Arthur, enquanto se afastava.  
Wilson solta os braços de House, e olha para o amigo, reprovando seus atos.  
- Você acabou de perder a guarda de sua filha, House...Afirma Wilson, exaltado.

House olha para Cuddy, se aproxima do leito e aperta sua mão. Ele havia comprado uma briga pela guarda da filha, mas provavelmente a perderia para tentar salvar a vida de Cuddy.  
- Eu não vou deixar que façam isso com você! Não importa o que aconteça, eu não vou deixar! Exclama House, na esperança de que ela pudesse ouvi-lo.


	14. Chapter 14

House continuava ao lado da cama de Cuddy, horas depois de toda a confusão envolvendo seus pais. Era como se ele tentasse arrumar uma solução para todos os seus problemas, mas nem mesmo sua mente brilhante era capaz disso. Tal fato o deixava frustrado, impotente, e mais miserável do que em todos os outros momentos de sua vida.  
Gregory House não sabia chorar, mas naquele momento, ele chorava por dentro, sem derramar nenhuma lágrima sequer e sem que seus soluços fossem audíveis, porém ele estava sofrendo, à sua maneira. De repente, tentou usar sua última cartada, decidiu que aquele seria o momento certo, levantou-se da cadeira e deixou o quarto de Cuddy, certo de que essa seria a última tentativa de salvá-la.

Sala de Wilson  
Seu fiel amigo estava com Claire no colo, oferecendo-lhe a mamadeira quando House entrou. Ambos se olharam por alguns segundos, desconfortáveis a respeito dos últimos acontecimentos.  
- Eu vou levar a Claire...diz House tentando tira-la do colo do amigo.  
- Não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia, House.  
- Quem é você para achar alguma coisa? Eu sou o pai dela! Grita House, exaltado.  
- Você está certo, e só agora acordou para esse fato? Retruca Wilson.  
House estava mais nervoso que o habitual e diante da resposta de Wilson esboça o ódio no olhar e levanta um dos punhos, mas recua antes que fosse tarde demais.  
- Você ia me bater? É assim que se resolve as coisas, tentando bater nas pessoas? Esse não é você House, está fora de si! Exclama o oncologista.  
- Como você queria que eu estivesse? Se ela morrer...Diz House.  
- Você precisa entender, que ela já está praticamente morta, desligar os aparelhos é apenas uma questão burocrática. Responde Wilson.  
- Eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça! Cuddy não está morta! Claire precisa dela, esse hospital precisa dela! Grita House.  
- E você precisa dela, não é mesmo House? Indaga Wilson.

Nesse instante, House perde a razão, desvia o olhar do amigo e fecha os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando conter o sofrimento.  
- Eu não preciso de ninguém, nunca precisei e jamais precisarei...Fala House, tentando convencer a si mesmo disso.  
Após dizer essas palavras, House retira Claire dos braços do amigo e deixa a sala.

Quarto 301

Já havia anoitecido quando ele chegou ao quarto de Cuddy. Claire estava adormecida em seus braços e ele se aproximou do leito. Apesar de tudo, Cuddy continuava linda. Seus cachos caíam sobre o rosto muito pálido, cachos que House reconhecia nos cabelos de sua filha, que começavam a crescer. Ele colocou Claire na cama, ao lado da mãe e ficou observando as semelhanças entre as duas pessoas que mais lhe importavam na vida, apesar de viver negando tal realidade.  
- Claire, essa é sua mãe. Começa House.  
- Cuddy, essa é a Claire. Ela se parece tanto com você...para sua infelicidade,com meus olhos e meu temperamento, mas o resto é basicamente todo seu. Conta ele, esboçando um suave sorriso.  
- Se você estiver me ouvindo agora...Claire precisa de você...Nós dois precisamos de você.  
House aproximou o rosto de Cuddy, sentindo o cheiro de seus cabelos, a suavidade de seu rosto, e beijou-a ali, sentindo logo em seguida uma gota molhada atingindo seus lábios. Era uma lágrima, Cuddy derramou uma lágrima como único meio de dizer a ele que ela o ouvia.

Ele se levantou e enxugou a outra lágrima que caía do rosto de Cuddy. Ela não estava em coma, e House não sabia o que sentir.Era uma mistura de medo e felicidade aos quais ele não estava acostumado. Quando House levou as mãos ao rosto sentiu que elas estavam molhadas, só não sabia se era devido às lágrimas de Cuddy ou às suas próprias. House era capaz de chorar, ele mesmo só descobriu isso depois desse momento.

-Enfermeira! Enfermeira!! Grita House, não conseguindo se conter.  
Em questão de segundos a enfermeira chega ao quarto, assustada.  
- O que houve Dr. House? pergunta ela.  
- Ela está consciente! Ela chorou na minha frente! Exclama ele, enquanto segurava Claire nos braços.  
E a enfermeira olha para Cuddy, sem acreditar no que House dizia. Os boatos que corriam no hospital, desde os últimos acontecimentos, eram de que House havia realmente perdido a noção da realidade e estava enlouquecendo. E para a enfermeira, tais boatos acabaram de se confirmar.  
- Me desculpe Doutor House, mas para mim a Doutora Cuddy está do mesmo jeito...Responde a enfermeira.  
- Sua idiota! Você não consegue ver! Chame o Wilson, ele vai saber!  
- Doutor House, o senhor precisa sair daqui agora...Diz ela tentando retira-lo do quarto.  
- Eu não vou sair daqui, ela está consciente, eu vou provar a você! Continua ele, exaltado, passando Claire para os braços da enfermeira.  
- Cuddy, mostre a ela, acorde Cuddy! Acorde!! Exclama ele enquanto apertava suas mãos sobre os ombros de Cuddy, chacoalhando-a, tentando fazê-la reagir.  
Nesse instante os seguranças se aproximam para retirar House dali.  
- Tirem suas mãos de mim! Ela não está em coma! Vocês não podem desligar os aparelhos! Vocês vão matá-la! Grita ele enquanto os seguranças o puxam pelos braços.

Porém ele estava fora de si, e não havia ninguém ali que acreditasse nele, nem mesmo Wilson. House estava sozinho, mais sozinho do que nunca e precisava provar a todos mais uma vez, que ele estava certo.

- Me soltem! Tirem as mãos de mim! House continuando gritando enquanto os seguranças o levavam pelos corredores do Hospital.  
- Ei, o que está acontecendo aqui? Soltem ele! Exclama Wilson, ao se dar conta da situação.  
Muito relutantemente os seguranças o soltam.  
- Wilson, Cuddy...ela não está em coma! Eu a vi chorar, bem na minha frente, ela viu Claire e ...  
- O que você está dizendo? Isso é impossível, House. Afirma Wilson, incrédulo.  
- Você também não acredita em mim? Acha que eu estou ficando louco? Questiona House, com mágoa no olhar.  
- Não estou dizendo isso, mas talvez você tenha imaginado, afinal, todos queremos que a Cuddy acorde...  
- Eu não imaginei! Eu a vi chorar! Não precisa acreditar, mas eu vou provar a vocês! Grita House enquanto se afastava do amigo.  
- Onde você está indo, House? Pergunta Wilson.  
- Vou buscar Claire e ir para casa. Responde ele secamente.  
Wilson engole seco, sem saber o que dizer a House naquele momento.  
- É sobre isso que eu gostaria de conversar com você...  
- Sobre a Claire? Diz House.  
- Os pais da Cuddy emitiram uma ordem judicial, a partir de hoje você não pode mais se aproximar da Claire.  
- Do que você está falando, eu sou o pai dela! Exclama House.  
- Eles alegam que você está passando por um momento de insanidade e é uma ameaça para ela, House.  
- Isso é bobagem, eles não podem me impedir de levar minha filha para casa. Afirma House.

- Na verdade a ordem judicial acabou de ser emitida, eles tem influência, para conseguir isso a essa hora da noite. Estão vindo buscá-la. E isso não é tudo...  
- Tem mais? Vão me expulsar do hospital também, declarando que estou incapacitado de fazer meu trabalho? Pergunta House, sarcasticamente.  
- Vão desligar os aparelhos amanhã de manhã, enquanto isso, eles também tem uma ordem judicial para manter você longe da Cuddy.  
Ao ouvir as palavras de Wilson, House fica atônito, sem saber como agir e o que pensar. Tudo que ele amava estava sendo tirado dele, e House tinha apenas algumas poucas horas para tentar achar uma solução, se é que havia uma. Ele tenta se manter calmo, recobrando a razão em seguida.  
- Que horas vão desligar os aparelhos? Pergunta House, engolindo seco.  
- Às 10 da manhã. Responde Wilson.  
House olha no relógio, que marcava exatas 10 da noite. Ele teria 12 horas para salvá-la, seria uma corrida contra o tempo.

Casa de House - 11 da Noite

Ele havia acabado de chegar em casa. As coisas de Claire estavam espalhadas pela casa. Um patinho de borracha estava caído no chão, quando House se abaixou para pegá-lo. Era incrível como Claire fazia falta naquela casa, tudo parecia vazio e triste sem uma criança por ali. House apertou o brinquedo entre os dedos e olhou para o relógio na parede, cujos ponteiros pareciam andar mais rapidamente que o habitual. A única vontade que o médico sentia nesse momento era tomar um frasco inteiro de vicodin, misturado com muito uisque e uma dose de morfina. Mas isso seria impossível naquele momento. Ele se contentou apenas com alguns comprimidos de vicodin e ainda com o patinho de borracha entre as mãos começou a pensar numa maneira de impedir que os aparelhos que mantinham Cuddy viva fossem desligados. Quando a idéia finalmente surgiu em sua mente, os ponteiros do relógio marcavam 2 da manhã.Ele pegou o telefone, discou e esperou que alguém atendesse.  
- Preciso de sua ajuda, agora. Diz House para a pessoa do outro lado da linha.  
E ele fez mais algumas ligações em seguida, dizendo sempre a mesma frase.

Casa de Wilson  
A campainha tocava insistentemente, e Wilson logo percebeu quem era.  
- O que você quer a essa hora da madrugada House? Pergunta ele, abrindo relutantemente a porta.  
- Preciso de sua ajuda...Responde House.

Princeton Hospital - 4 da manhã

Sala de House

A equipe já estava reunida quando House e Wilson chegaram  
- Então, do que se trata, você tirou todos nós da cama no meio da noite, parece ser um caso meio importante importante,não é mesmo? Pergunta Foreman contrariado.  
Nesse momento House começa a escrever alguma coisas na lousa, e todos começam a ler incrédulos.  
- Aneurisma, Eclâmpsia, coma...quais são os diagnósticos diferenciais? Pergunta House, sem tirar os olhos do relógio.  
- Você quer um diagnóstico diferencial para coma? Eu acho que você está realmente ficando louco House! Exclama Foreman.

- Trombos? Talvez eles estejam induzindo o coma...Diz Kutner tentando agradar.  
- Mais alguma hipótese? Pergunta House.  
- Coma induzido por drogas? Talvez alguma dosagem errada...Indaga 13.  
- Sobre qual paciente estamos falando aqui? Não é sobre quem estou pensando não é mesmo? Pergunta Taub.  
- Exatamente, a paciente se chama Lisa Cuddy. House acha que pode curar o coma. Responde Wilson. Deixando todos os presentes com reação de insatisfação.  
- Eu só quero provar que ela não está em coma, e que estão cometendo um erro ao desligar os aparelhos! Exclama House, lutando contra o tempo.  
- House nós não somos deuses, não podemos tirar uma pessoa do coma, não podemos salvar a Cuddy. Diz Wilson, esboçando uma tristeza no olhar.  
- Eu concordo com parte do que você disse, podemos tirar uma pessoa do coma, eu fiz isso uma vez se lembra? Fala House, com um sorriso nos lábios.  
- House, você não está pensando em...isso pode matá-la! Grita Wilson.  
- Ela vai morrer se eu não fizer nada. E como ela nao está em coma, isso não vai mata-la. Retruca House.  
- Você vai arriscar? Se ela morrer por sua causa, vai conseguir viver com essa culpa? Questiona Wilson.  
- Minha culpa vai ser maior se eu não fizer nada para salvá-la. Responde House, tentando se manter calmo.  
Ele olha mais uma vez para o relógio, que marcava quase 5 da manhã. Ele teria pouco mais de 5 horas para colocar seu plano em prática.  
- Não vou permitir que você faça isso House! Você pode ir para a cadeia! Avisa Wilson.  
- Você tem alguma idéia melhor? Pergunta House.  
- Se o problema é não deixar desligarem os aparelhos, já pensaram em roubá-la? Sugere Kutner.  
House e Wilson se entreolham diante da idéia de Kutner.  
- Tá vendo, foi por isso que eu contratei ele! Diz House, não escondendo seu contentamento diante da simples idéia.  
-Uou, não vai ser tão simples assim, tem um segurança na porta do quarto. Avisa Wilson.  
- Eu acho que 13 pode dar um jeito nele, ou você acha que ele vai preferir o Foreman? Pergunta House, ironicamente.

- Você está fora de si. Afirma Wilson.  
- Vamos preparar tudo e mãos a obra! Exclama House.

Quarto 301 - 8 da manhã.

O segurança estava sentado próximo a porta do quarto quando 13 e aproximou e fingiu tropeçar próximo a ele.  
- Me desculpa, não tive a intenção de machucar você...  
Enquanto ele se levantou para ajuda-la. Wilson e Kutner entraram no quarto, levando uma maca e o equipamento necessário para fugir com Cuddy.  
- Gostaria de tomar um café comigo? Pede 13 ao segurança, tentando distraí-lo.  
Assim que o segurança deixa a porta do quarto, Wilson e Kutner saem com Cuddy na maca, levando o oxigênio para mante-la viva. House esperava no elevador. Tudo parecia simples e fácil demais para ser verdade. Até que os pais de Cuddy surgem no fim do corredor, eles haviam vindo se despedir da filha antes de desligarem os aparelhos. Kutner se assusta e para de apertar o balão de oxigênio. Eles a colocam dentro do elevador o mais rápido que conseguiam mas já era tarde demais, Arthur e Karen Cuddy já haviam percebido tudo. House aperta o botão do elevador rapidamente, enquanto os seguranças corriam para impedir que eles levassem Cuddy dali, e em questão de segundos a porta do elevador se fecha e os seguranças descem pelas escadas.  
- O que vamos fazer agora, não vamos conseguir tira-la do hospital! Exclama Kutner.  
As portas do elevador de abrem e eles partem em disparada, empurrando a maca de Cuddy, seguidos de perto por House, que andava o mais rapido que sua bengala permtia. Cercados por todos os lados, sem ter para onde fugir,Wilson e Kutner param a corrida.  
- House nós tentamos...Diz Wilson.  
Mas House não desiste, se aproxima da maca antes de tentar remove-la, percebe que Cuddy já não estava respirando.  
- Cuddy, por favor, não faça isso comigo! Grita House, em desespero.

Ele tenta em vão achar seu pulso. E começa uma massagem cardíaca, com todas as forças que lhe restavam.  
Os seguranças se aproximam para tentar retira-lo dali. Mas diante do desespero em que ele se encontrava, seria impossível.

- Por favor, volte...Acorde Cuddy!! Grita ele, sem parar a massagem.  
Todas as pessoas em volta se afastam, dando espaço para que House pudesse se despedir, a seu modo.  
- O que vocês estão fazendo, fugindo? Venham me ajudar! Tragam um desfibrilador! Grita ele.  
- Ela está morta House, não há nada que possamos fazer. Sinto muito. Diz Wilson, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo.  
- Não! Ela não está morta! Isso é um pesadelo, não está acontecendo! Exclama ele, perdendo a razão.  
House abraça o corpo sem vida de Cuddy, retirando-a da maca e sentando-se ao chão, abraçando o corpo dela junto ao seu, enquanto suas lágrimas insistentemente caíam. Ele a apertava contra si, como se pudesse passar toda a vida que ele ainda tinha para o corpo sem vida da mulher em seus braços. Todos em volta olhavam-no com pena, e House odiava que sentissem pena dele. Aos poucos foi recobrando o pouco da razão que ainda lhe restava. Passou uma das mãos sobre o rosto ainda quente de Cuddy e a beijou suavemente nos lábios, despedindo-se. Não havia como negar, ela estava morta.  
Wilson ajudou o amigo a se levantar, colocando Cuddy de volta na maca, para que seus pais pudessem se despedir dela.House desapareceu de vista logo em seguida. Afinal, ele ja havia dado a ela seu adeus.


	15. Chapter 15

Casa de House  
Ele queria se esconder, fugir da realidade, imaginar que tudo não havia passado de um pesadelo. Num dia ele tinha tudo, no outro não havia mais ninguém. Havia perdido Claire e Cuddy, e isso doía mais do que ele imaginava. Era uma dor mais profunda que a de sua perna, mais intensa e defitivamente nenhum vicodin ajudaria a curar essa dor. Só havia uma solução para diminuir a dor que Gregory House estava sentindo naquele momento. Ele pegou sua escada e subiu para alcançar a caixa de morfina que ficava em cima do armário. Dessa vez ele não iria se poupar, injetou-se algumas ampolas e minutos depois caiu desmaiado no chão da sala.

Princeton Hospital

Quarto 301  
Ela ainda estava lá. Nenhum aparelho estava ligado ao seu corpo para comprovar seus sinais vitais. Sua mãe levou Claire para despedir-se dela, e ao sentir o calor de sua filha perto de si, milagrosamente o coração de Cuddy voltou a bater.Claire precisava dela, e seu coração batia, cada vez mais forte. House precisava dela, ainda não era hora de partir. Sua respiração acompanhava as batidas de seu coração. Havia muito ainda a ser feito por Lisa Cuddy, e para isso ela precisava viver. E ela abriu os olhos para ver a filha pela primeira vez, sem se lembrar de nada do que havia acontecido.  
- Lisa? Isso é um milagre! Exclama sua mãe, em prantos, ao constatar que sua filha ainda vivia.  
- Mãe...  
- Essa é a sua filha...Claire. Diz Karen, entregando o bebê a Cuddy.  
Ainda se sentindo fraca, ela segura a filha nos braços, e ao olha-la nos olhos, incrivelmente azuis como os de House, chora de felicidade, aproveitando o momento e agradecendo por estar viva.  
- Minha filha...Diz Cuddy, derramando lágrimas dos belos olhos que permaneceram fechados por tanto tempo.  
Quando ela olha a sua volta, percebe que está faltando uma pessoa importante ali, naquele momento.  
- House...onde ele está? Pergunta Cuddy, com um mau pressentimento.  
Casa de House  
O telefone tocava insistentemente. E House permanecia caído no chão da sala, sem qualquer reação. Mais uma vez Wilson decide arrombar a porta. O coração de House batia fracamente e Wilson chamou a ambulância logo em seguida.

Princeton Hospital - 3 dias depois...

Quarto de House

Ele permaneceu desacordado nos ultimos dias. As injeções de morfina quase acabaram com sua vida. Mas felizmente vaso ruim não quebra, como diria o próprio House, e ele havia sobrevivido. Cuddy havia estado ao lado dele durante os últimos dias.Ela estava la quando ele abriu os olhos pela primeira vez. E ele a viu.  
- Eu morri e fui para o mesmo lugar que você? Nós dois estamos juntos no céu ou no inferno? Pergunta ele.  
Cuddy esboça um sorriso e deita-se da cama ao lado de House.  
- Eu costumo chamar esse lugar de MEU Hospital. Responde ela.  
- Você estava morta, nos meus braços...Diz ele olhando-a nos olhos, incrédulo.  
- Milagres acontecem. Responde Cuddy passando uma das mãos sobre o rosto dele, sobre barba por fazer.  
Ele segura a mão dela sobre seu rosto e deposita um beijo em sua palma.  
- Se isso for um sonho eu não quero acordar agora. Afirma House.  
- Mas nós precisamos acordar, um dia. Diz ela.  
E eles permanecem abraçados na cama do hospital, como se não houvesse ninguém além deles no mundo, deixando o triste passado para trás. Ao menos por enquanto.

Casa de Cuddy - Dia seguinte

Os pais de Cuddy haviam insistido para que ela tirasse alguns dias de descanso antes de voltar ao trabalho, mas Cuddy se recusou a seguir os conselhos dos pais. Ela havia perdido 3 meses de sua vida e queria recuperar esse tempo, com sua filha, com seu hospital. Tudo que ela mais desejava era voltar a sua vida normal, porém isso seria mais complicado do que ela imaginava.  
- Lisa, você não pode continuar com Gregory House naquele hospital...Ele tentou me matar, fez coisas absurdas com sua filha e com você, com as queixas que eu tenho contra ele, House vai ser preso assim que deixar aquela cama de hospital! Exclama Arthur Cuddy, exaltado.  
- Pai, deixe que do House cuido eu, não se atreva a prestar nenhuma queixa contra ele. Se eu estou viva agora, eu devo isso a ele. Devo a ele a minha vida e da Claire. Responde Cuddy, enquanto retira a filha do berço para abraçá-la.  
- Eu farei o que for necessário para proteger vocês duas desse homem insano! Retruca Arthur.  
Cuddy dirige um olhar de reprovação ao pai que desvia o olhar da filha.  
- Se você fizer isso, esqueça que tem uma filha e uma neta. Na verdade eu acho que o senhor esqueceu que tinha uma filha há muito tempo, não é mesmo? Indaga Cuddy, demonstrando mágoa em seu tom de voz.  
Porém seu pai não se comoveu e manteve a atitude de tentar afastar House de sua filha, a qualquer custo.  
Cuddy deixa sua casa, levando Claire consigo. Esse seria seu primeiro dia no hospital. E seus pais seguiram para o Hotel, mas antes precisavam parar em um lugar importante.

Delegacia

- Eu preciso prestar uma queixa contra Gregory House, por tentativa de assassinato. Diz Arthur Cuddy.

Princeton Hospital

Quarto de House

Assim que Cuddy chegou ao hospital dirigiu-se ao quarto de House. Se tudo corresse bem ele deveria receber alta naquele dia. Quando ela chegou no quarto, empurrando o carrinho de Claire, House não conseguiu esconder um sorriso ao rever Cuddy e sua filha. Afinal, ele não estava sonhando.  
- Eu acho que tem uma pessoa aqui que gostaria muito de ver você. Diz Cuddy, pegando Claire e a levando em direção a House.  
A criança sorri nitidamente quando olha para House, ela reconheceu o pai, aquele que, a sua maneira, havia cuidado dela durante todos esses meses.  
- Ei meu pequeno pesadelo...Diz House para a filha.  
- Desde quando você a chama de pesadelo, House? Questiona Cuddy, incrédula.  
- É uma longa história...um dia te contamos, não é mesmo Claire? Responde House, segurando a filha que continuava sorrindo para ele.  
Cuddy não podia esconder que estava se sentindo enciumada. House e Claire pareciam ser próximos, eles se conheciam, tinham uma história juntos. E a criança mal reconhecia sua própria mãe. Ela estava se sentindo uma estranha entre eles, como se não houvesse lugar para ela.  
- Vou deixar vocês sozinhos, tenho muito trabalho a fazer. Diz ela, escondendo o quanto estava insegura.  
Nesse instante House se aproxima dela para beijar-lhe os lábios, porém Cuddy se vira e ele acaba depositando um suave beijo em seu rosto.  
- Me desculpe, eu não posso. Responde ela, deixando o quarto logo em seguida.  
House permanece paralisado, sem entender o que havia acontecido. A única explicação que sua mente conseguia processar era a de que Cuddy estava passando por um momento difícil, que a estava deixando emocionalmente instável. Ele esperava sinceramente que isso fosse apenas passageiro.

- O que está acontecendo com sua mãe Claire, são os hormônios? Pergunta ele à filha, que olhava fixamente para ele, quase como se realmente o entendesse.

Cuddy deixou o quarto de House praticamente em disparada. Ela havia se esquivado do beijo, e sentia-se confusa a respeito disso. Estava confusa a respeito de muitas coisas, era muito tempo perdido para ser recuperado assim tão rapidamente. A médica trancou-se em sua sala, e sentou-se em sua poltrona, deixando as lágrimas tomarem conta de todas as emoções que ela sentia naquele momento. Cuddy jamais havia sido insegura, mas agora tudo havia mudado. Ela era mãe, médica, administradora e havia passado 3 meses em coma. Apenas o tempo a faria se acostumar com toda essa situação, e para aumentar seu desespero, havia House. O pai de sua filha, a quem ela estava disposta a defender a qualquer custo.

Sala de Cuddy

Ela estava assinando alguns papéis quando ele entrou na sala, trazendo Claire.  
- Estou de alta, posso ir para casa, chefe? Pergunta ele, em tom sarcástico.  
Cuddy mal conseguia encará-lo nos olhos e House percebeu tal fato.  
- Claro que pode, tire uns dias de folga, você vai precisar...Responde ela, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis.  
- O que está acontecendo aqui Cuddy, você passa 3 noites ao meu lado num quarto de hospital e no dia seguinte resolve fingir que eu não existo? Se eu tentar me matar de novo, recebo mais consideração? Questiona ele, perdendo a paciência diante da frieza com a qual ela o tratava.  
- Eu estou cansada House, tive um dia terrível, preciso cuidar da Claire e você deveria ir pra casa. Não seja dramático. Responde ela.  
E House segue os conselhos de Cuddy, indo para casa logo em seguida, sem esconder que estava desgostoso com aquela situação.

Casa de House - 11 da noite

Ele já estava de pijamas assistindo o último capitulo de General Hosptial que havia gravado quando a campainha tocou. House se levantou do sofá e ouviu um reconhecido choro quando se aproximou para abrir a porta. Cuddy estava com a cara péssima, segurando Claire entre os braços, que não parava de chorar.

- House, preciso da sua ajuda...estou tão cansada, e ela não parava de chorar, então pensei que você talvez...  
Antes que Cuddy pudesse terminar a frase, ele retira a filha dos braços da mãe e caminha com ela no ombro em direção ao piano.  
- Vou no carro pegar algumas fraldas, mamadeira...Avisa Cuddy, sem obter resposta.  
E House senta-se com Claire ao piano e começa a tocar os primeiros acordes da música que deu origem a seu nome. Claire começou a se acalmar, e tentava inutilmente apertar as teclas do piano juntamente com pai. Enquanto isso, Cuddy observava a cena da porta, emocionada.  
Ele continuou a tocar "Clair de Lune " até que a menina caiu no sono, tranquilamente. House virou-se para o lado e percebeu que Cuddy estava ali, parada, observando-o.  
- Ela vai ser uma boa pianista, como você. Fala Cuddy, para avisar sobre sua presença  
- Eu não sabia que você estava aí...Diz ele, envergonhado.  
- Estou aqui há algum tempo. Responde ela.  
House levanta-se devagar do piano, tentando não acordar sua filha e em seguida a coloca ainda adormecida nos braços da mãe.  
- Obrigada, House. Agradece Cuddy.  
Antes que ele pudesse se afastar das duas, Cuddy encosta seus lábios sobre os dele, deixando House sem entender o significado desse beijo.  
- Boa noite House. Diz ela, seguindo para a porta.  
Mas ele a impede, colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro.  
- Fique, só essa noite. Pede ele, com sinceridade.  
- Me desculpe, House. Eu não posso.  
- O que eu preciso fazer para te provar que eu mudei? Pergunta House, magoado.  
- Você não precisa me provar nada, eu sei. Mas eu não mudei...preciso de tempo, House. Me dê um tempo...Pede ela, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Se era de tempo que ela precisava, pela primeira vez na vida, House estava disposto a esperar o tempo que fosse necessário.

Princeton Hospital - Alguns dias depois

Cuddy estava na clínica quando House se aproximou.  
- Onde está Claire? Pergunta ele.  
- Ela está em casa com a babá, não gosto que ela fique muito tempo nesse ambiente hospitalar, não faz bem para uma criança. Responde Cuddy enquanto pegava a primeira ficha para atender.  
- Quando posso vê-la? Pergunta ele.  
- Quando quiser, desde que não ocupe suas já escassas horas de trabalho, House. E já que você está por aqui, preciso de ajuda na clínica.  
- Você me deu alguns dias de folga! Exclama ele, tentando fugir da realidade.  
- E desde quando eu não posso voltar atrás? Diz ela.  
- Você não é homem de palavra! Grita ele, para que todos pudessem escutar.  
- Eu não sou um homem House, quantas vezes preciso repetir isso... Clínica, agora! Retruca ela.  
- Você é uma mulher má...  
- Sim eu sou, e depois que terminar, tenho um assunto a tratar com você. Avisa ela, preocupada.

Sala de Cuddy - Horas mais tarde

- Sou todo seu...o que queria falar comigo? Pergunta House, entrando na sala.  
- Sente-se House, a conversa vai ser longa...Responde ela, jogando um papel em direção a ele, sobre a mesa.  
- O que? Seu pai está me acusando de tentativa de assassinato? Isso é um absurdo! Eu estava tentando salvar você! Grita ele, exaltado.  
- Eu sei House, mas não foi assim que ele interpretou. Vou arrumar os melhores advogados, você não vai perder sua licença médica, nem ir para a cadeia por isso. Diz Cuddy, tentando acalmá-lo.  
Ela coloca uma das mãos sobre o ombro de House, numa tentativa de confortá-lo.  
- O que você quer que eu faça pra te ajudar? Pergunta ela.  
-Você sabe o que eu quero. Responde ele, puxando-a para si.  
Dessa vez ela não se esquivou, deixou que ele a beijasse apaixonadamente, esquecendo onde estavam, sem se preocupar com nada além daquele momento. Mas eles foram interrompidos pela chegada de Claire havia sido levada pela babá.

- Me desculpe interromper...Diz a babá.  
House e Cuddy se separam e olham envergonhadamente para a jovem mulher.  
- House, essa é Nani, a babá de Claire. Nani, esse é o pai da Claire. Apresenta Cuddy.

As semanas se passaram, House foi depor, acompanhado de um dos melhores criminalistas do estado, tudo parecia estar caminhando melhor do que o esperado. O advogado decidiu alegar que House havia tido um momento de insanidade, guiado pelo amor a Cuddy e a sua filha, a acusação provavelmente iria propor algum tipo de acordo em breve, para acabar com a situação. Cuddy já não falava com os pais desde o início do processo, mas naquela noite eles decidiram visitá-la.

Casa de Cuddy

Assim que seus pais deixaram sua casa, rumo ao hotel, Cuddy sentiu-se sozinha naquela casa. Faltava alguém em sua vida, e ela sabia quem estava faltando. Sem pestanejar, preparou as coisas de Claire e chamou um taxi.

Casa de House

Ele já estava dormindo, e a campainha tocava insistentemente. Seu sono passou e ele abriu um singelo sorriso ao perceber quem era. Cuddy segurava Claire nos braços assim que ele abriu a porta.  
- Eu acho que você já me deu tempo suficiente...Claire precisa de você, nós duas precisamos.Diz ela, entrando no apartamento.  
House fechou a porta do apartamento, com a certeza de que todo esse tempo esperado, apesar de parecer uma eternidade, valeu a pena.  
Eles foram para o quarto, Cuddy colocou Claire ao seu lado na cama e House deitou-se ao lado de Cuddy, abraçando-a. Em questão de minutos, os três acabaram caindo no sono. Pela primeira noite, eles seriam uma família.

Era manhã de domingo, o celular de Cuddy não parava de tocar, mas ela se recusou a atender. O aconchego da cama de House era mais convidativo, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela se sentiu protegida, encontrando conforto nos braços do homem que ela menos esperava.  
Horas depois, a campainha de House começou a tocar. Ele relutantemente levantou-se , colocou uma roupa e foi ver quem era. Pelo olho mágico, viu tratar-se de dois policiais.  
- Gregory House? Pergunta o policial.  
- Sim. Responde ele.  
- Você está preso pelo assassinato de Arthur e Karen Cuddy. Continua o policial, enquanto colocava as algemas nos braços do médico. Você tem o direito de permanecer calado, ou tudo que disser poderá ser usado contra você...  
Cuddy estava com Claire no colo e observava a cena da sala. Ela olha para House desesperdamente, com ar de reprovação, após ouvir as notícias.  
- Eu não fiz nada Cuddy, acredite em mim, eu não fiz nada! Grita ele enquanto, os policias o levavam para fora do apartamento.

E Cuddy continuou ali, paralisada diante das notícias. Não sabia se chorava pela morte dos pais, ou se corria para defender House, o provável assassino. Mais uma vez Cuddy não sabia o que pensar, nem como agir.


	16. Chapter 16

Ela não o acompanhou até a delegacia. Continuou ali, parada por mais alguns instantes. Até que resolveu pegar o telefone e ligar para a única pessoa que podia ajudá-la naquele momento.  
- Wilson, aconteceu uma coisa...Começa Cuddy, expressando o desespero na voz.

Delegacia  
- Arthur e Karen Cuddy estavam se dirigindo ao hotel, por volta das 22 horas de ontem, quando de repente um caminhão seguia pela contra mão, Arthur tentou freiar o carro, mas os freios não funcionavam. Esse foi o relato das pessoas que estavam presentes no momento do acidente. Conta o policial.  
- Bem, se foi um acidente, o que eu estou fazendo aqui, algemado? Questiona House.  
Após as últimas palavras de House, um policial de aproxima sa mesa onde ele estava sendo interrogado, mascando um chiclete, com cara de poucos amigos. House virou-se e o reconheceu, logo após ouvir sua voz.  
- Podem tirar as algemas, por enquanto você é apenas suspeito, Doutor House. Apenas por enquanto...Diz Michael Tritter.  
House poderia reconhecer aquele homem até no inferno, devido a tudo que ele o havia feito passar. E mais uma vez, lá estava ele, presente em seu mais novo pesadelo.  
- Eu não tenho direito a um advogado? Pelo menos é isso que a gente aprende com os filmes policias na Tv...Pergunta House, sarcasticamente, tentando se manter calmo.  
- Você não mudou House, e isso não é nada bom. Afirma Tritter, dando seu sorrisinho irônico habitual.  
- Obrigado, já você está um pouco diferente desde a última vez...Mudou o corte de cabelo ou ele está ficando mais escasso ? Fala House, em tom provocativo.  
Tritter se aproxima do médico, mascando lentamente o chiclete, e o olha diretamente nos olhos, como se pudesse fulminá-lo.

- Tome muito cuidado, agora você está bem mais encrencado do que da última vez...Avisa Tritter.  
- Alguém destruiu os freios do carro, em algum momento. Doutor House,onde você estava no Domingo, antes das 22 da noite? Continua o Policial.  
Nesse instante, Cuddy entra sala, acompanhada por Wilson e pelo advogado do hospital.  
- Ele estava comigo...Responde ela, não dando tempo para que House pudesse dizer alguma coisa.  
House se vira para olhar para Cuddy. Ela estava péssima, com os olhos escurecidos e inchados, indicando o quanto ela havia chorado. Mas mesmo assim era Lisa Cuddy e manteve-se firme, ali, diante dele e de todos os policiais da delegacia.  
- Você confirma isso Doutor House? Pergunta Tritter.  
Ele a olha novamente, e ela confirma com o olhar.  
- Sim. Ela estava comigo, nós passamos a noite juntos. Acrescenta ele.  
- Parece que Doutor Gregory House não tem mais nada a fazer aqui, vocês não têm nenhuma prova contra ele. Temos um álibi, vamos embora agora mesmo. Avisa o advogado de House.  
- Por enquanto você está livre, House. Mas eu não irei descansar até encontrar todas as provas que eu preciso...Afirma Tritter.  
House levanta-se da mesa e segue para fora da sala, acompanhado de Cuddy e Wilson.  
- Pensei que você tivesse que me fazer visitas conjugais na cadeia...Diz House, sarcastico.  
- Isso não é hora para brincadeiras, House. Meus pais acabaram de morrer, e ao que parece não foi acidente. Responde ela, deixando-o constrangido.  
- Eu não fiz nada Cuddy, se quiser acreditar...Responde House.  
Ela o encara nos olhos, tentando ler a sinceridade neles.  
- Eu acredito, por isso estou aqui. Agora preciso cuidar do velório...Diz ela afastando-se e seguindo em direção ao seu carro.  
- Oh meu deus House, no que você foi se meter! Michael Tritter, assassinato? Questiona Wilson, preocupado.  
- Eu que o diga, oh meu deus...Responde House, entrando no carro de Wilson.  
- Pra onde vamos? Pergunta Wilson.

- Garantir que meu companheiro de cela não se chame Big Walter e esteja se sentindo solitário...

Princeton Hospital - Alguns dias depois

Sala de Cuddy  
Ela estava mais arrumada do que o habitual, usava um batom acastanhado nos lábios e um perfume que deixava um leve frescor por onde passava. E House não deixaria passar esses detalhes.  
- Onde você vai hoje? Pergunta ele, assim que entra na sala.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui, House? Pensei que tivesse dito a você para se manter longe do hospital enquanto estivesse respondendo por esse processo...  
- Eu andei fazendo minhas próprias investigações, descobri umas coisas e queria dividir com você. Responde ele.  
- Você quer que eu seja cúmplice das suas idéias malucas de conspiração contra você? Eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer House! Exclama ela, exaltada.  
- Como o que você tem que fazer essa noite? Está usando batom, perfume...o que está escondendo de mim Cuddy?  
- Eu tenho um.encontro. Responde ela, em alto e bom som.  
House tenta se segurar para não demonstrar o quanto estava afetado ao ouvir a declaração de Cuddy, e responde à sua maneira.  
- Com mais algum dos seus fracassados da internet, você o achou em qual site de relacionamentos dessa vez, mãe solteira procura marido ?  
Cuddy lança um olhar de ódio e reprovação na direção de House, a vontade que ela tinha era de literalmente pular no pescoço dele, e não seria por boas intenções. Ela respira fundo, usa suas táticas de paciência habituais e recobra a razão.  
- Quero você, fora daqui, agora! Grita ela, abrindo a porta para que ele saísse.  
- E se eu não quiser ir embora? Retruca ele.  
- Eu posso chamar os seguranças, dar uma queixa na delegacia, retirar meu álibi, qual das opções anteriores você prefere? Indaga Cuddy, tomando as rédeas da situação.

E ele deixa a sala, mas decide esperar do lado de fora do hospital, afinal, a noite seria longa.

Alguns minutos depois Cuddy deixou sua sala e seguiu para o carro. Enquanto House espreitava um pouco afastado. Ela deixou o estacionamento do hospital e ele a seguiu, de moto, um pouco a distância.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Sussurra ela enquanto o puxava para um canto.  
- Isso é um restaurante, eu estava com fome. Por que você quer contratá-lo? Pergunta House

- Ele é um ótimo infectologista...nós vamos precisar de um. Afirma Cuddy.  
- Você está me demitindo? Questiona ele, exaltado.  
- Eu ia conversar com você a respeito disso House...o conselho não admite que você continue no hospital, respondendo por um processo de assassinato. Relata ela.  
- Mas eu sou inocente! Exclama ele, chamando a atenção de todos no restaurante.  
- Eles não acreditam nisso House, imagina, qual paciente gostaria de ser atendido por um médico que está sendo acusado de assassinato? Indaga ela.  
- Porque eles acreditariam se nem mesmo você acredita...Diz House.  
Cuddy engole seco diante do comentário de House, no fundo ele estava certo, ela não sabia no que acreditar.House deixou o restaurante logo em seguida, com a certeza de que seu mundo estava desabando.

Casa de Cuddy  
Quando ela chegou as luzes estavam apagadas. Provavelmente Nani havia colocado Claire para dormir e havia ido para o quarto em seguida. Cuddy abriu a porta do quarto de Claire, se aproximou do berço e percebeu que ele estava vazio. Um aperto tomou conta de seu coração. Ela decidiu desesperadamente procurar em todos os comodos da casa, sem sucesso. Claire havia desaparecido.

Casa de House  
Quando ele abriu a porta do apartamento a vontade que sentiu era de quebrar tudo a sua volta, mas compensou a fúria virando alguns comprimidos de vicodin na boca. Segundos depois o telefone começou a tocar insistentemente. E ele atendeu. Era uma voz sombria, provavelmente modificada por computador que dizia:  
- Se você quer ver sua filha viva, faça exatamente o que eu disser.  
Assim que ele desligou o telefone, teve a certeza que não se tratava de trote, e sua comprovação veio logo em seguida. O telefone voltou a tocar, mas dessa vez ele não atendeu e deixou que a secretária eletrônica fizesse isso por ele. Era a voz de Cuddy, em desespero.  
- House, Claire não está em casa, eu não sei onde ela está, por favor, pegue o telefone e me diga que ela está aí com você!  
Ele desejava poder dizer isso a ela. Mas infelizmente, Claire não estava ali. E House sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer.


	17. Chapter 17

Rating: R ( para algumas cenas fortes )

* * *

House teve vontade de sair correndo ao encontro de Cuddy, confortá-la, dizer que tudo acabaria bem, mas aguardava mais informações dos possíveis sequestradores e uma das exigências era que ele ficasse exatamente onde estava.  
Lisa Cuddy entrou em desespero, House não atendia o telefone e ela não pensou duas vezes antes de seguir para a casa dele.

Casa de House  
A campainha tocava, ele manteve todas as luzes do apartamento apagadas para que ninguém desconfiasse que ele estava ali. De repente ele começa a ouvir soluços do lado de fora da porta e sabia tratar-se dela.  
- House, por favor, me ajude, não sei o que fazer..eu preciso de você! Exclama Cuddy, batendo na porta e chorando compulsivamente  
Ele se aproxima da porta, sem abri-la, e vê o desespero de Cuddy pelo olho mágico.House não podia falar com ela, os sequestradores iriam ligar a qualquer momento e ela não poderia saber disso, tudo precisava ser mantido em total sigilo. Ele encosta o rosto na porta, aperta os olhos e estende a mão sobre a madeira, numa tentativa de se se aproximar dela e dizer, do único jeito que podia, que ele estava ali e não a abandonaria.  
O céu estava caindo do lado de fora do apartamento, trovejava como há muito tempo não acontecia. Era uma chuva fria, triste e sombria, quase como as emoções que eles estavam sentindo naquele momento. Cuddy estava molhada, da cabeça aos pés e ele pode perceber isso quando a viu pelo olho mágico. Ela permaneceu ali, chorando por alguns minutos, até que desistiu.

- Eu vou para a delegacia.Avisa ela, deixando o apartamento.  
Ela não devia fazer isso, não podia fazer isso. Após ouvir suas últimas palavras, House abre a porta e sai em disparada atrás de Cuddy, tentando impedi-la. Ela já estava na rua, ainda mais molhada pela chuva, quando o ouviu chamar por ela.  
- Não faça isso! Gritou ele, enquanto a chuva também molhava seu corpo.  
Cuddy se virou e o encarou por alguns milésimos de segundos antes de dizer qualquer coisa.  
- Eu estava te chamando, você nem sequer abriu a porta...Retruca ela, com a voz embargada.  
- Vou te explicar melhor Cuddy, se você for até a polícia, Claire irá morrer. Avisa House.  
A médica permaneceu parada, na rua, quase perdendo o chão. Suas pernas ficaram bambas e quando ela pensou que fosse cair, House a amparou e a levou para dentro de casa.  
- Sente-se aqui, vou buscar uma toalha. Diz ele, colocando-a no sofá, se dirigindo ao banheiro para buscar a toalha logo em seguida.  
- Obrigada.  
Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer quando ele lhe entregou a toalha. Cuddy estava em estado de choque, isso era evidente, e House não era o tipo de pessoa que saberia confortá-la. Ele não sabia como agir sem soar como o canalha habitual, mas deu o melhor de si.  
- Você pode ficar aqui, se quiser. Afirma ele.  
Ela apenas faz que sim com a cabeça e começa a passar a toalha pelo pescoço e cabelos, tentando se enxugar. Até que as lágrimas voltam a cair, ela já não conseguia se controlar.  
- Porque você me disse aquilo House, que ela iria morrer se...  
- Não posso te contar isso agora, mas ao menos uma vez, acredite em mim. Não podemos fazer nada por ela agora, precisamos esperar. Pede ele, sinceramente.  
Cuddy engole o choro, seu desespero era evidente, mas ela era uma mulher que não gostava de demonstrar vulnerabilidade, muito menos para House. Ele senta-se ao lado dela no sofá, constrangido e preocupado, mas Cuddy percebeu que ele jamais demonstraria isso a ela. Naquele momento, ele queria ser o alicerce para mantê-la em pé.

- Você está molhado também. Diz Cuddy.  
Ela move a toalha na direção do rosto dele, e começa a enxugá-lo, tentando aliviar sua própria dor. Mas ele a impede, colocando suas mãos sobre as dela, até que seus olhares se encontram.  
Cuddy estava tremendo, de frio, de medo, de insegurança.Ao perceber isso, House desliza as mãos sobre os braços ainda molhados dela, numa tentativa de mantê-la aquecida, e ambos começam a sentir uma onda de calor percorrendo seus corpos, forte o suficiente para que se sentissem constrangidos. Não era hora para isso. Os dois sabiam. Entretanto, havia muitas emoções envolvidas e House não conseguia se segurar. Ele repousou uma das mãos sobre sua nuca e a puxou para si, roçando os lábios molhados sobre os dela, suavemente. Ela entreabriu os lábios, convidando-o a entrar, mas ele recusou o convite. House deu-lhe um beijo na testa e encostou sua barba sobre a bochecha de Cuddy, causando-lhe arrepios. Ele estava molhado, mas seu corpo estava quente, convidativo, e Cuddy resolveu não lutar contra os sentimentos e decidiu se entregar. Isso provavelmente seria mais importante para ele. House precisava desse contato físico e Cuddy precisava dele.  
House a deita sobre o sofá e cobrindo-a com seu próprio corpo, e a beija. Era um beijo cheio de significado, fragilididade, sensibilidade. Cuddy se sentia segura nos braços dele, sob os lábios dele, mas apenas seus corpos correspondiam às carícias. Suas mentes estavam bem longe dali. O beijo se aprofundou, House já não conseguia disfarçar seu desespero, ele queria que sua dor se dissipasse, queria que a dor de Cuddy deixasse de existir, por apenas alguns segundos. Ele moveu-se para a saia de Cuddy, levantando-a o mais rápido que conseguia e em seguida, deicidiu se livrar de sua própria calça, com a mesma agilidade. Antes de se posicionar sobre ela, colocou ambas as mãos sobre o rosto de Cuddy, segurando-os firmemente e a abraçou. Ela fechou os olhos e o apertou contra si, tentando dividir com ele seu sofrimento, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentindo-se protegida.

House se posicionou sobre ela, em apenas um movimento brusco, suas respirações se aceleraram, seus corações batiam acelerados, mas ele não conseguiu seguir em frente. As lágrimas de Cuddy começaram a cair sobre seus ombros, fazendo-o recobrar a razão.  
- Eu te amo. Sussurra ela, ao pé de seu ouvido, enquanto o derrubava suas lágrimas.  
Isso era o suficiente. Ele simplesmente a abraçou, o mais forte que conseguia, sentindo-se culpado, por Claire, por Cuddy, por tudo. E ela correspondeu ao abraço, não era necessário dizer mais nada. E eles continuaram ali, por um certo tempo, fugindo da realidade, até que o telefone voltou a tocar.  
House levantou-se do sofá rapidamente, pegou o telefone e seguiu para a cozinha, sem dizer uma só palavra a Cuddy. Eram os sequestradores. Fazendo suas exigências, como o combinado. Cuddy se aproximou dele, tentando ouvir o que eles conversavam. Ela mal conseguia se manter em pé, tamanho era o nervosismo que sentia.  
- Ok, amanhã de manhã. Sussurrou House ao telefone, desligando em seguida.  
- Eram eles não é mesmo? Pergunta ela, levando as mãos à boca, para tentar conter a náusea que sentia.  
Ele balança afirmativamente com a cabeça.  
- O que eles querem? Dinheiro? Questiona Cuddy novamente.  
House abaixa a cabeça, pensando na melhor resposta.  
- Não...eles querem a mim. Responde ele.

A noite seria longa. Com muito custo, e com a ajuda de calmantes, Cuddy caiu no sono. Ele a observou dormir, um sono pouco tranquilo. Cuddy gritou por Claire durante suas poucas horas de sono. Mas assim que ela se acalmou ele se levantou da cama. House precisava fazer alguma coisa, a qualquer custo.

Casa de House - Manhã seguinte  
Ele não estava lá quando ela acordou. Cuddy abriu os olhos e percebeu que o lado dele na cama estava vazio. Não havia sinal dele no apartamento. Ela se levantou da cama e encontrou um bilhete em cima da cômoda, era a letra de House, que dizia:  
- Eu fiz o que era preciso...

Delegacia  
House entrou naquele lugar com a sensação de que, pela primeira vez na vida, estava fazendo a coisa certa.  
- Eu matei Karen e Arthur Cuddy - Confessou ele.  
Era tudo que Tritter precisava ouvir para colocá-lo atrás das grades. E ele o fez. House tirou todos os seus pertences e o último som que ouviu foi o barulho da cela se fechando à sua frente. Ele se sentou no chão, pensativo. Se tudo corresse bem, Cuddy deveria estar com Claire nos braços naquele momento. Todavia não foi bem isso que aconteceu...

Casa de House  
Ela se desesperou ao ler bilhete. Tudo o que veio a sua mente era que House colocou sua vida em perigo para salvar Claire. Ela precisava ir à Polícia e contar o que sabia. Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou o telefone e dizendo:  
- Preciso falar com algum policial...é urgente.

Delegacia  
Cela 203  
Um carcereiro se aproximou da cela de House provocativamente dizendo:  
- Mal entrou e já está recebendo visita, 203. É bom que isso não se repita com tanta frequência...  
House pôde avistar Cuddy do corredor. Ela havia descoberto sobre ele muito antes do que havia imaginado. O oficial abriu a cela ecomeçou a colocar as algemas no prisioneiro, quando Cuddy o impediu.  
- Não vai ser necessário. Diz ela.  
- Desculpe, são as regras madame... Cinco minutos..Avisa o carcereiro, após colocar as algemas e fechas a cela atrás de si.  
Cuddy apenas olha para ele. Sentindo pena e angústia.  
- Você não devia ter vindo! Exclama ele, contrariado.  
- Porque você fez isso, House? Isso tudo tem alguma coisa a ver com Claire, eu sei! Fala ela.  
- Eu fiz o que tinha que ter feito. Afirma ele.  
- Isso não vai trazer Claire de volta para nós, e ainda vai afastar você de mim...Diz ela, preocupada.  
Ele sentia um enorme impulso de beijá-la e dizer que tudo ia acabar bem, mas sabia que não deveria fazer isso. Estava acorrentado em uma cela de cadeia, com todas as culpas sobre as costas. Cuddy deveria recuperar Claire e seguir com sua vida, sem ele. Para que isso pudesse acontecer, House voltou a agir como...House.

- Eu não quero você aqui, vá embora, não preciso que mais ninguém sinta pena do pobre e miserável House! Grita ele, chamando a atenção do carcereiro.  
- Madame, aconteceu alguma coisa? Pergunta ele.  
- Não, estou bem. Afirma Cuddy.  
- Sim aconteceu, a visita acabou, tire essa mulher daqui! Fala House, dando as costas para ela.  
A médica se aproxima dele, esticando as mãos na tentativa de tocá-lo, mesmo de costas, porém recua.  
- Eu sei que não é isso que você quer. Vou tirar você daqui. Avisa Cuddy, deixando a cela em seguida.

Casa de Cuddy  
Quando ela chegou em casa, a porta de entrada estava semi-aberta. Seu coração acelerou, mas ela decidiu entrar. Claire dormia tranquiamente no carrinho, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Cuddy se aproximou da filha, mas antes que pudesse tocá-la, alguem surgiu por trás da porta.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Doutora Cuddy? Pergunta a babá, fazendo-se de desentida.  
Cuddy teve vontade de gritar, pedir ajuda, mas nem ela sabia o que havia acontecido. Agora Claire estava ali, viva, em seus braços e nada mais importava, apenas House.  
- O que você fez com minha filha? Grita Cuddy para a babá.  
A jovem lança um sorriso malicioso à médica.  
- Ela se comportou bem...Responde a babá.  
- Vou chamar a polícia! Avisa Cuddy, tentando pegar o telefone.  
- Se você fizer isso, vai se arrepender...Diz Nani.

Delegacia- Dia seguinte  
Cela 203  
House estava deitado na cama da cela, quando o carcereiro o chamou novamente.  
- Outra visita...está ficando mal acostumado...Diz o carcereiro.  
Ele poderia reconhecer aquele perfume em qualquer lugar, ela não havia mudado, apesar de todo esse tempo.  
- Como vai Greg? Pergunta Stacy.  
House se levanta e a encara friamente.  
- Vendo o sol nascer quadrado...Responde ele, ironicamente.  
- Cuddy me contou e eu aceitei pegar seu caso. Quero te ajudar. Fala Stacy.  
- Eu não preciso de defesa, sou culpado.  
- Não é isso que você vai dizer na frente do Juiz, House! Avisa ela.

O tempo se passou, o julgamento se aproximava. House evitava ao máximo encontrar com Cuddy, e havia se recusado a rever a pequena Claire. Os dias, semanas e meses na cadeia pareciam passar mais lentamente do que o normal, mas o destino de House estava para ser decidido.

Tribunal - O estado contra Gregory House  
- Como o acusado se declara? Pergunta o Juiz.  
- Inocente. Afirma House, desviando o olhar para Stacy.

Cuddy estava no tribunal. Ele nem sequer olhou para ela. Stacy aparentava força e segurança, seria uma defesa difícil, mas ela estava disposta a correr os riscos.

- A acusação chama o policial Michael Tritter...Diz o advogado.  
E o policial se dirige à cadeira para ser interrogado.  
- Jura dizer a verdade nada mais que a verdade ? Pergunta o oficial de justiça, com a bíblia nas mãos  
- Juro. Responde Tritter.  
E o interrogatório se inicia.  
- Policial Tritter, conte-nos como o réu se entregou à polícia. Começa o advogado de defesa  
- Ele chegou na delegacia, se aproximou de um dos meus assistentes e disse que estava lá para se entregar, que havia sabotado os freios do carro de Arthur e Karen Cuddy. Conta Tritter.  
- Sem mais perguntas por enquanto, meritíssimo. Diz o advogado de acusação.  
Então, Stacy começou a interrogá-lo.  
- Policial Tritter, é verdade que há alguns anos, ocorreu um incidente entre você e o Doutor House? Questiona ela.  
- Sim, mas isso não tem nada a ver com as acusações atuais...Responde o policial.  
- Protesto! A pergunta da advogada de defesa não é relevante! Exclama a acusação.  
- Negado. Pode continuar senhora advogada. Afirma o Juiz.  
- Que tipo de incidente ocorreu entre vocês? Continua ela.  
- Doutor House agiu com falta de profissionalismo, eu era paciente e ele não fez seu trabalho como deveria. Responde Tritter.  
- Diga para o juri, o que exatamente aconteceu...Pede Stacy.  
Tritter reluta, ele não queria se expor na frente dos jurados.  
- Protesto! Insisto que isso não é relevante para o processo. Grita o advogado de acusação.

- Aceito. Sem mais perguntas de nível pessoal, advogada. Avisa o Juiz.  
- Me desculpe, Meritíssimo. Vou reformular minha pergunta. Senhor Tritter, você não acha que o Doutor House já foi punido o suficiente pelo que ele fez a você?  
- Nunca vai haver punição suficiente para ele. Responde Tritter, sem pensar duas vezes.  
Michael Tritter jamais deveria ter respondido daquele forma, mas já era tarde demais.  
- Sem mais perguntas, meritíssimo. Diz Stacy, com um sorriso nos lábios.  
-Testemunha dispensada. Esse Tribunal vai entrar em recesso. Retornaremos amanhã de manhã. Avisa o Juiz.  
Antes de House ser levado de volta à cela, Cuddy corre em direção a ele.  
- House, espere...Pede ela.  
Stacy acena para o policial que o levava, pedindo que lhes dessem alguns minutos.  
Ele se vira para Cuddy, cabisbaixo.  
- Eu sinto sua falta...Diz Cuddy.  
House tenta encarar Cuddy nos olhos, mas não consegue.  
- Preciso ir. Responde ele.  
Stacy lança um olhar de tristeza para Cuddy, como se a entendesse.  
- Me desculpe. Fala Stacy para Cuddy, que apenas balança a cabeça, aceitando a situação.

Tribunal - Dia seguinte  
- A defesa chama a Doutora Lisa Cuddy. Diz Stacy.  
O coração de House batia mais aceleradamente que o normal. Ele havia avisado Stacy que não queria que Cuddy testemunhasse, por isso lança um olhar fulminante para a advogada.  
- Ela insistiu. Sussurra Stacy para seu cliente.  
Cuddy fez seu juramento e sentou-se na cadeira para ser interrogada.  
- Doutora Cuddy, conte-nos, o que o Doutor House estava fazendo na noite em que seus pais morreram naquele acidente. Pede Stacy.  
- Ele estava comigo. A noite toda. Conta ela.  
- Ele não saiu em nenhum momento? Pergunta Stacy.  
- Não, nós pedimos pizza, ficamos no apartamento a noite toda. Continua Cuddy.  
- E porque você acha que o Doutor House se entregou à polícia? Questiona Stacy.  
- Minha filha estava desaparecida, House não me disse nada, mas acho que ele fez isso para protegê-la.  
- Protegê-la? Do que exatamente? Fala Stacy.

- Dos sequestradores. Eles ligaram para o House, não sei o que disseram, mas no dia seguinte ele me deixou um bilhete e se entregou à polícia.  
- E o que dizia o bilhete? Pergunta Stacy.  
Cuddy retira o bilhete da bolsa e o lê.  
- Eu fiz o que era preciso...  
House observa a cena, da cadeira dos réus. Sem demonstrar as emoções paradoxais que estava sentindo.  
- Meritíssimo, a defesa pede que o bilhete seja anexado às provas desse caso. Diz Stacy.  
E o Juiz aceita arquivá-lo como prova.  
- Sem mais perguntas. Avisa Stacy.  
Nesse momento, o advogado de acusação se aproxima de Cuddy para interrogá-la.  
- Você tem uma filha, Doutora Cuddy. Não é mesmo? Pergunta ele.  
- Sim. Responde ela, engolindo seco.  
- E você poderia dizer ao juri, o nome do pai de sua filha? Continua o advogado.  
- Sim, claro. Ele se chama Gregory House. Responde ela, olhando para o juri.  
- Então você tem uma filha com o réu? Indaga a acusação.  
- Protesto, Meritíssimo, ela já respondeu à essa pergunta. Grita Stacy.  
- Mantido. Diz o Juiz.  
- Doutora Cuddy, seus pais morreram, você ficou 3 meses em coma. Não estava presente quando o Doutor House agrediu seu pai fisicamente na frente de várias testemunhas, isso procede? Diz o Advogado.  
- Sim, mas ele fez isso para me salvar...Continua ela.  
- Apenas responda às minhas perguntas Doutora, isso procede? Sim ou não? Avisa o Advogado.  
- Sim. Afirma ela, acuada.  
- Você ama o réu doutora Cuddy? Pergunta o advogado.  
- Protesto, isso não é relevante! Grita Stacy, preocupada.  
Nesse instante, os olhares de House e Cuddy se encontram, pela primeira vez durante todo o processo. Ele estava inseguro, mas ainda era o mesmo House de sempre e Cuddy percebeu isso.  
- Negado. Pode responder à pergunta do advogado, doutora Cuddy.  
E ela o faz, mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando diretamente nos olhos de House, deixando que algumas lágrimas caíssem sobre sua face.  
- Sim. Responde ela.  
House vira-se para Stacy, sem esconder o nervosismo.  
- Tire-a de lá! Exige ele, exaltado.

- Você estaria disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para salvar o homem que você ama? Pergunta o Advogado.  
- Sim. Cuddy responde, antes mesmo que Stacy pudesse protestar.  
- Sem mais perguntas, Meritíssimo. Fala o advogado, voltando ao seu lugar.  
- A testemunha está dispensada. Avisa o Juiz.  
E Cuddy deixa o tribunal, sentindo-se culpada. Seu testemunho de nada havia adiantado, pelo contrário, ela havia colocado House em maus lençóis.  
Antes de deixar a sala, seus olhares se encontraram novamente. E não era mais necessário dizer nada. Os tristes olhos azuis de House estavam apenas dizendo "obrigado" a ela, que lhe retribuia o olhar, dizendo "sinto muito".

E o julgamento correu, até que uma nova evidência foi levada ao tribunal, por Michael Tritter.

- Meritíssimo, a acusação pede que uma nova prova seja anexada ao caso. Diz o advogado de acusação.  
- Traga a prova até mim. Pede o Juiz.  
- É um frasco, achado entre os destroços do carro. Nós pesquisamos o número de série, trata-se do remédio que o Doutor House toma, Vicodin. Ele provalvelmente o deixou cair enquanto sabotava o carro das vítimas.  
Stacy tenta conter o nervosismo. Mas House não consegue. Ele se levanta, em desespero.  
- Foi você! Você armou tudo isso! É sua culpa! Grita House, apontando na direção de Tritter.  
- House acalme-se. Pede Stacy, tentando contê-lo.  
Entretanto o médico não consegue, ele segue na direção de Tritter, o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam, e antes que pudesse atingi-lo, os seguranças o detém.  
- Você vai me pagar! Eu juro!! Grita House enquanto era levado pelos seguranças.  
E com essa atitude, House acabou declarando sua própria sentença.

Tribunal - Dia da Sentença  
- Que o réu se levante para ouvir a sentença. Avisa o juiz.  
- O juri chegou a um veredicto? Pergunta o Juiz.  
- Sim, Meritíssimo. Afirma o representante do juri.  
- E qual a sentença?  
- O juri, por unanimidade, declara o réu culpado pelos crimes.

Cuddy leva as mãos ao rosto, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Wilson, que sentava ao lado dela, apenas a abraça, numa tentativa de confortá-la.  
- Pelo poder que me é dado pelo Estado, eu declaro que Gregory House deverá cumprir uma pena de 30 anos, sem direito a condicional. Avisa o juiz, batendo o martelo.  
A pena seria de 30 anos. Stacy simplesmente coloca uma das mãos sobre os ombros de House, que estava tentando aceitar aquela situação. Ele olha a seu redor, vê Cuddy e Wilson, e sente a angústia de saber que havia perdido a liberdade que tanto prezava.

E House foi levado de volta à cela 203. Ele foi declarado culpado, a sentença ressoava em sua mente. Essa seria a sua última noite na delegacia, na manhã seguinte ele seria levado para a Penitenciária.

Penitenciária de New Jersey - Manhã seguinte

O ambiente ele já conhecia, mas agora não estava na pele de um médico que visitava um paciente, House era um prisioneiro. Os presos gritavam e esticavam as mãos enquanto ele passava. Michael Tritter fez questão de acompanhá-lo até a cela. O carcereiro a abriu, e House mal pôde acreditar quando o viu. Jack Moriarty seria seu companheiro de cela, o homem que havia atirado nele.  
- O que achou da sua nova casa, doutor House? Pergunta Tritter, mascando um chiclete.  
- Bem vindo ao inferno, colega. Diz Jack, lançando-lhe um sorriso ameaçador.  
E a cela se fechou atrás de House. Ele havia perdido tudo. Cuddy, Claire, e sua liberdade. Se isso fosse um pesadelo, House desejava acordar imediatamente.  
- Ei, eu quero sair daqui, me tirem daqui! Grita House, segurando as grades entre as mãos, como se pudesse arrancá-las.

As imagens começaram a atormentar sua mente. Ele estava perdendo a razão. De repente, House começou relembrar. O desespero de Cuddy, o desaparecimento de Claire. Michael Tritter havia retornado a sua vida para atormentá-lo. Stacy havia voltado, para defendê-lo. Jack Moriarty seria seu companheiro de cela, pelos próximos 30 anos. Isso só poderia ser um pesadelo. House apertou os olhos, contando até 5, na esperança de que quando ele os abrisse novamente, tudo voltaria ao normal. Porém, as imagens dos últimos acontecimentos ainda o atormentavam.Ele começou a ouvir vozes.  
- Um...Ele começa a contar, tapando os ouvidos, para calar as vozes que ouvia.  
-Bem-vindo ao inferno! Diz Jack Moriarty, entre gargalhadas.

-Dois...  
- Culpado! Exclama o Juiz.

-Três...  
-Essa é sua nova casa...Afirma Tritter.

- Quatro..  
- Você tem visita, 203! Grita o carcereiro.

- Cinco...  
- Eu te amo, House. Diz Cuddy.

E ele abriu os olhos, para ver que não estava mais numa cela de prisão. House estava caído, no chão de seu apartamento, atordoado por causa das injeções de morfina. Ele havia realmente tido um pesadelo, uma alucinação, nada do que havia acontecido era realidade. Cuddy estava morta e a guarda de Claire já não lhe pertencia...  
De repente, ele fecha os olhos novamente, e tudo se apagou. Gregory House foi tomado pela escuridão.


	18. Chapter 18

Princeton Hospital

Quarto 203  
House abriu os olhos, ainda com dificuldade, com medo de estar revivendo o mesmo pesadelo. Até que ele ouviu uma voz familiar.  
- House...House...você está me ouvindo? Pergunta Wilson.  
O oncologista se aproxima do leito, na tentativa de que House o visse e reagisse a sua presença.  
- Você sabe quem eu sou? Questiona Wilson.  
House simplesmente revira os olhos, olha a seu redor, para ter a certeza de que tudo aquilo era a dura realidade. Ele estava no hospital, por causa das injeções de morfina, mas sua tentativa não havia funcionado.  
- Quem é você, mamãe? Diz House, sarcasticamente.  
Wilson sorri. House estava vivo, e continuava o mesmo.  
- Seu idiota, você tem idéia de que poderia ter morrido?! Fala Wilson, preocupado.  
- Eu acho que foi essa a intenção...se você não percebeu. Quem é o idiota aqui ? Retruca House.  
- Por que você fez isso? Pela Cuddy? Pergunta Wilson.  
House simplesmente fica em silêncio. Não havia resposta. Não havia motivo. Ele não queria se explicar.  
- Se você fez isso por ela, fez pelo motivo errado. Diz Wilson, com um sorriso nos lábios.

House o encara, tentando entender o que ele havia acabado de dizer. Entretanto, não foi preciso pensar por muito tempo. Cuddy entrou no quarto. Ela estava mais viva do que nunca. Seus cabelos estavam molhados, fazendo com que os cachos pesados caíssem sobre seus ombros enquanto ela se movia. Gregory House não acreditava no que seus olhos estavam vendo, começou a esfregá-los, para garantir que não fosse uma fantasia.  
- Eu estou aqui, House. Diz Cuddy, enquanto se aproximava dele.  
- Ela passou os últimos dias nesse quarto, esperando você acordar. Até que eu decidi mandá-la pra casa, para tomar um banho. Sabe como é, 3 meses em coma, 2 horas morta e 2 dias num quarto de hospital. O mínimo que ela precisava era de um banho...Brinca Wilson, fazendo-a sorrir.  
House mal conseguiu prestar atenção na piada do amigo. Sua atenção estava focada na mulher à sua frente. Ela estava viva, mais viva do que nunca.  
- Você estava morta, nos meus braços...Lembra House.  
- Milagres acontecem, apesar de você não acreditar neles. Responde Cuddy.  
- Ok, eu estou alucinando de novo, me tirem daqui, eu quero acordar! Grita House, levantando-se da cama o mais rápido que conseguia.  
Ela o impediu, colocando uma das mãos sobre o peito de House. E ele sentiu o contato. Sentiu o toque, o calor do corpo dela próximo ao seu, e soube que aquilo não era um pesadelo.  
- Eu morri e vim para o mesmo lugar que você? Onde estamos, no céu o no inferno? Pergunta House.  
- Eu costumo chamar esse lugar de MEU hospital. Responde ela.

Princeton Hospital - Dia seguinte

Sala de Cuddy

Ela estava assinando uma pilha de papéis, havia muito trabalho acumulado e Cuddy mal conseguia dar conta de tudo, quando avistou House entrando em sua sala. Ele usava uma das roupas do hospital, com sua bengala na mão e o suporte de soro na outra.  
- Oi..Fala ele.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui, House. Devia estar na cama. Responde ela sem tirar os olhos dos papéis.  
- Por acaso isso foi um convite...Oi pra você também. Diz ele, em tom sarcástico.  
- Isso não foi um convite, foi um conselho. Afirma ela, largando os papéis para conversar com ele.  
House olha a sua volta, como se procurasse alguma coisa, ou alguém.  
- O que quer que você esteja procurando, não está aqui. Avisa Cuddy.  
- Onde está Claire? Pergunta ele, com ar de preocupação.  
- Ela está em casa com a babá. Diz Cuddy.  
O coração de House acelera, ele mal podia conter o nervosismo.  
- Que babá? Qual o nome dela, não é Nani, certo? Questiona ele.  
- Certo. Ela não se chama Nani. Agora volte para o seu quarto, House, você ainda não está bem.  
E Cuddy levanta-se da cadeira para acompanhá-lo.  
- Você está parecendo o Wilson...não é a mamãe! Exclama ele.  
- Eu não sou sua mãe, mas sou sua chefe. Portanto, ou você me obece ou...  
- Ou o que, vai demitir um pobre e doente aleijado?  
- Ou eu posso contratar uma babá chamada Nani, o que você acha? Pergunta ela, fazendo o jogo de House.  
- Acredite, você não deveria brincar com isso. Avisa House.  
- Você sente falta dela não é mesmo? Pergunta Cuddy.  
- Da Nani? Não...Responde House, rapidamente.  
- Estou falando da Claire. Corrige ela.  
Ele não responde, permanece calado, mas não era preciso confirmar o óbvio.Diante da chantagem de Cuddy, House volta ao seu quarto. Aquele provavelmente seria seu último dia ali. Ele receberia alta dentro de algumas horas.

Casa de House

Era uma tarde de sábado, ele não tinha nada para fazer. Estava sentado no sofá, comendo metade de um sanduíche e vendo General Hospital na Tv , quando a campainha tocou. House logo pensou que Wilson deveria estar preocupado e resolveu dar o ar de sua graça. Mas não era ele, para a surpresa de House.  
- Não vai me convidar para entrar ? Pergunta Cuddy, assim que ele abre a porta.  
Ela carregava Claire nos braços, adormecida.  
- Eu sei que você sentiu falta dela...Diz Cuddy.  
House tentou disfarçar mas a felicidade que sentiu ao ver as duas ali era mais que evidente. Cuddy entrou no apartamento, e mal reconheceu o lugar.  
- Esse é mesmo o seu apartamento? Questiona Cuddy, ao perceber que o lugar estava arrumado, muito mais que o habitual. Todas as coisas estavam em seu lugar.  
- Eu fui obrigado a mudar algumas coisa...enquanto você...  
Ele não deveria ter tocado nesse assunto, mas já era tarde.  
- Enquanto eu estava em coma. Completa ela.  
Ele balança afirmativamente a cabeça e senta-se no sofá ao lado de Cuddy. Claire começou a acordar, e seu choro já ressoava nos ouvidos de House e Cuddy.  
- Shiiii, não chora minha querida. Pede Cuddy, enquanto a balançava nos braços.  
Mas Claire continuou a chorar, apesar das tentativas da mãe.  
- Deixe-me tentar. Pede House, esticando os braços para segurá-la.  
- Olá, pesadelo...Fala House, segurando a filha.  
Assim que Claire ouve a voz do pai, seu choro cessa e um sorriso toma conta dos seus lábios. Cuddy mal podia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo.  
- Parece que ela também sentiu sua falta. Diz Cuddy, com um sorriso nos lábios.  
House olha para Claire e para a mãe de sua filha.As semelhanças entre elas era mais que óbvias.  
- Ela é a sua versão em miniatura. Afirma House.  
- Eu discordo. Quando ela me olha com esses olhos azuis enormes, parece que eu estou vendo você. Ela me lembra tanto você, que chega a assustar...Conta ela.  
- Eu assusto você? Pergunta ele, sentindo-se magoado com a possível resposta.

Seus olhares se encontram, pela primeira vez desde o início da conversa. Cuddy mal conseguia disfarçar o constrangimento, ao sentir o olhar de House sobre ela. Eram esses mesmos olhos azuis de Claire, que a aqueciam por dentro, e a fitavam como se ela fosse única, especial. Apenas House conseguia fazê-la se sentir assim, mas ela jamais diria isso a ele, o orgulho não permitiria.  
- Você não me assusta, House. Se me assustasse, o que eu estaria fazendo aqui? Diz ela, ainda constrangida.  
- O que você veio fazer aqui, Cuddy? Questiona ele, esperando uma resposta.  
Ela tenta pronunciar alguma coisa, mas as palavras teimam em não sair de sua boca.  
- Eu...eu também senti sua falta. Responde ela, desviando o olhar.  
House solta uma de suas mãos de Claire e a coloca sobre os ombros de Cuddy, tentando puxa-la para perto dele.  
- Cuddy, eu...  
Porém ela se esquiva, levantando-se do sofá em seguida.  
- Preciso ir agora, tenho muito trabalho para colocar em dia. Desconversa ela.  
E House lhe entrega Claire, que relutantemente deixa o colo do pai.  
- Obrigada, House. Diz Cuddy, caminhando em direção a porta.  
Ele apenas as acompanha, trancando a porta sem dizer nenhuma palavra sequer. Mais uma vez, Gregory House estava sozinho. Se aproximou do piano e começou a tocar a música de Claire, lentamente, sentindo cada nota, relembrando cada momento que havia passado com a filha, com Cuddy.House não sabia, mas ela estava parada do lado de fora da porta, ouvindo-o tocar. Cuddy respirou fundo e se segurou para não bater novamente na porta, e ela não o fez. Permaneceu ali, por alguns minutos, encostada na porta. Apertou os olhos, tentando evitar que as lágrimas caíssem. Havia muito para ser conversado entre eles, mas ainda não era o momento certo.  
Quando ele parou de tocar, ela já havia ido embora. Ele definitivamente não estava sonhando, e a realidade talvez fosse muito mais dura que seu próprio pesadelo.


	19. Chapter 19

Um mês depois...

Princeton Hospital

Clínica

Cuddy estava segurando a ficha para a tender o próximo paciente quando Wilson surgiu, segurando seu barço. Ela olhou para ele, assustada.  
- Precisamos conversar, é importante. Avisa Wilson.  
-Eu tenho trabalho a fazer Wilson...Diz ela.  
- É sobre o House. Responde ele, fazendo com que ela largasse a ficha.  
- Vamos conversar na minha sala. Fala Cuddy.

Sala de Cuddy  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa com House? Pergunta Cuddy preocupada.  
- Ele não está bem Cuddy. Responde Wilson, demonstrando preocupação.  
- Ele está doente?  
- Não, pelo menos não fisicamente. Diz o oncologista.  
- Então, o que há de errado? Questiona ela.  
- Ele está cada vez mais viciado. Diz que sua perna está doendo mais do que o normal. No último fim de semana, eu fui visitá-lo e ele estava 'doidão' se é que você me entende...Conta Wilson.  
- E o que exatamente você quer que eu faça, Wilson?  
- Eu quero que você dê uma chance a ele. Cansei de tentar juntar os cacos...Você o evita o tempo todo! Exclama Wilson.  
- Isso é entre House e eu, você não deveria se meter. Depois de tudo que ele fez... Avisa Cuddy, exaltada.  
- Ele fez por você! Por Claire! Porque ele se importa com vocês! Exclama Wilson.  
- Fale mais baixo, nós estamos no hospital. Pede Cuddy.  
- Eu sei que o House meteu os pés pelas mãos, talvez tudo que ele fez tenha sido errado, mas as razões eram boas. Você precisa levar isso em consideração, Cuddy.  
Ela senta-se em sua poltrona e coloca as mãos sobre a face, tentando raciocinar a respeito dos conselhos de Wilson.  
- House não se importa com ninguém, só com ele mesmo...Diz ela.  
- Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Ele mudou, e está sofrendo. Achei que você deveria ao menos saber disso, pense a respeito Cuddy, é tudo que eu te peço.  
Assim que Wilson deixou sua sala ela decidiu pensar a respeito. Na verdade, ela não havia deixado de pensar sobre ele em nenhum momento sequer. House estava sofrendo, ela estava sofrendo e eles precisavam fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

Sala de House  
Ele estava jogando sua bolinha para cima, com o olhar perdido, tentando pensar na solução para o seu mais novo caso. Entretanto, o excesso de drogas o estava deixando atordoado. House começou a suar frio, seus braços tremiam, ele precisava de mais Vicodin. Para sua infelicidade, assim que jogou os últimos comprimidos do frasco na boca, Cuddy surgiu na porta da sala, observando a cena.  
- O que você está fazendo, House? Pergunta Cuddy.  
Ele mal conseguia a encarar nos olhos. Sua aparência era péssima, os olhos fundos, como se não dormise há séculos. A barba estava muto maior que o habitual. Gregory House aparentava ter envelhecido 10 anos, em apenas 4 semanas. E Cuddy se sentiu culpada, por não ter percebido isso.  
- Estou resolvendo um caso...Responde ele, secamente.  
- Nesse estado? Você não tem condições de cuidar nem de si mesmo, quanto menos de um paciente... Responde Cuddy, chamando sua atenção.  
- Se você veio aqui para gritar comigo, perdeu seu tempo...  
Ela engoliu seco. House estava certo, não era disso que ele precisava. E Cuddy não estava ali para brigar com ele.  
- Eu vim aqui porque...vou dar um jantar para os amigos no fim de semana. Gostaria que você fosse. Afirma ela.  
- Você está me convidando para um jantar na sua casa? Pergunta ele, incrédulo.  
- Sábado. 20 horas, não se atrase. Avisa ela, deixando a sala em seguida.  
House mal conseguiu esconder o sorriso. O primeiro que ele conseguiu esboçar, nas últimas 4 semanas.Ele estava diferente quando Wilson entrou na sala.  
- O que houve, House? Pergunta ele.  
- Cuddy me convidou para jantar na casa dela. Responde ele, não escondendo o olhar de triunfo.

- Uouu, as coisas estão melhorando. Você deveria levar alguma coisa para ela, para Claire.Talvez flores... Aconselha Wilson.  
- Você sabe que eu odeio esse tipo de coisas...Estamos falando da Cuddy não da Cameron! Exclama House.  
- Toda mulher gosta de flores, House! Diz Wilson.  
- Você dava flores para todas as suas ex- esposas e olha o que aconteceu... Cuddy não é como todas as mulheres.Afirma House.  
- É por isso que ela mexe tanto com você não é mesmo? Pergunta Wilson.  
- É por isso que CTB mexe tanto com você, por falar nisso, ela AINDA está com você? Questiona, House, curioso.  
- Não desconverse, eu estava falando de você e da Cuddy! Grita Wilson.

Casa de House - Sábado a noite

Ele pensou muitas vezes antes de começar a se arrumar. Mas a vontade de estar com elas falou mais alto que seu orgulho. House criou coragem para fazer a barba e escolher uma roupa decente. A camisa azul que ela gostava já estava passada, sobre a cama, quando ele saiu do banho. Ele não havia comprado flores, mas House não chegaria sem nada nas mãos.

Casa de Cuddy

Quando House deu o ar da graça, já passava das 22 horas. Todos já haviam jantado e estavam sentados na sala, conversando amigavelmente. House pôde ouvir as gargalhadas do lado de fora da casa. Ele pensou reconhecer as vozes de Cuddy, Wilson e Amber, mas também ouviu uma voz que ainda não lhe era familiar. Eles falavam alto, e House podia ouvir quase tudo do lado de fora da casa.  
- Wilson, você me pediu para dar uma chance ao House...ele não apareceu, será que agora você me entende quando eu digo que não quero mais tentar? Pergunta Cuddy.  
Infelizmente, ele havia ouvido isso. House só havia sido convidado pela intervenção de Wilson. Cuddy estava se sentindo culpada, como em todas as outras vezes. Ele pensou em dar meia volta, já que não seria bem-vindo ali. Entretanto o orgulho falou mais alto, e decidiu tocar a campainha. A presença dele seria importante naquele jantar, ele iria se fazer notar. Hora do show.

Quando Cuddy abriu a porta, House forjou um falso sorriso, escondendo a lembrança que havia comprado no bolso.  
- Boa noite, eu vim para jantar. Diz House.  
Cuddy olha para o relógio.  
- Você não acha que está um pouco atrasado, House? Pergunta ela.  
- Os convidados mais importantes são sempre os últimos a chegar...Diz ele, entrando na casa de Cuddy.  
Ele chegou na sala e viu logo Amber e Wilson abraçados, sentados no sofá. E na poltrona ao lado ,House reconheceu o outro convidado.Tratava-se do homem de seus sonhos, literalmente falando.  
- House, você está atrasado, nós acabamos de jantar...Diz Wilson.  
- Não tem problema, eu estou sem fome. Responde House, friamente.  
House olha para o convidado de Cuddy, que decide apresentá-los.  
-Me desculpe ...House, esse é meu amigo, Richard Lancaster. Diz Cuddy.  
- Prazer doutor House, já ouvi falar muito sobre você, diz Richard estendendo a mão.  
- Pena que não possa dizer o mesmo. Fala House, sem esticar a mão para cumprimentá-lo.  
Gregory House se sentou no sofá e Cuddy sentou-se logo em seguida, ao lado de Richard. A noite iria ser mais interessante do que House havia imaginado.  
- Já que eu não pude comer, pelo menos alguém pode me oferecer uma bebida? Pergunta ele, apoiando-se em sua bengala.  
- Vou buscar alguma coisa. Avisa Cuddy, levantando-se e seguindo em direção a cozinha.  
- Eu vou ajudá-la. Afirma House.  
Wilson logo levanta os olhos, fazendo sua expressão de desentendido habitual. Amber vira-se para ele, depositando um suave beijo em seu rosto.  
Cuddy estava linda, usando um vestido vermelho, com simples colar de ouro no pescoço. Ela tentava, sem sucesso, alcançar a garrafa de uísque no armário da cozinha, quando House se aproximou. Ele esticou o braço para puxar a garrafa, e suas mãos se encontraram. O coração de Cuddy começou a bater mais rápido, quando ela sentiu o cheiro dele, e o toque de suas mãos, logo em seguida.  
- Eu já peguei...Avisa ela, enquanto colocava a garrafa em cima da mesa, quebrando o contato.

Cuddy estava nervosa com a proximidade de House, e percebendo isso, ele resolveu se aproveitar da situação. Enquanto ela estava de costas, colocando o uísque no copo, House se aproximou, colocando seu corpo a mílimetros do dela e esticou a mão para pegar o copo, fazendo-a derrubar a bebida sobre seu vestido.  
- Droga! Exclama ela.  
- Eu não fiz nada...Se defende ele, virando o copo de uísque na boca.  
Ela pega um pano e começa a enxugar o vestido.  
- Deixa eu te ajudar...Oferece House.  
Ele tenta pegar o pano das mãos dela, mas Cuddy o impede.  
- Eu posso me limpar sozinha, House, obrigada. Diz ela, exaltada.  
- Tudo bem, eu vou voltar para a sala. Avisa ele.  
Mas House não seguiu em direção a sala. Afinal, Claire não tinha nada a ver com aquela situação e ele queria vê-la. Abriu a porta do quarto, e lá estava a menina, dormindo calmamente, como poucas vezes ele havia visto. House pegou o presente que havia trazido e deixou em cima da cômoda. Ele não queria acordá-la. Deixou o quarto e seguiu novamente para a cozinha, virando o que restou do copo de uísque na boca. Ele precisava de outra bebida.  
Quando House finalmente voltou para a sala, viu uma cena que não o agradou. Richard Lancaster estava com uma das mãos sobre os ombros de Cuddy, e eles estavam gargalhando. House não conseguiu se controlar, chegou perto de Richard e lhe deu um soco no rosto.  
- Oh meu deus, House o que você fez! Grita Cuddy.  
- Eu pensei que você se importasse mais com sua filha. Que tipo de mãe é você..,Piranha!Fala House, tomado pelo álcool.  
Ao ouvir as palavras saindo da boca de House, Cuddy não consegue segurar a raiva e lhe dá um tapa, deixando as marcas de seus dedos marcadas no rosto dele.  
Wilson decide intervir, e se coloca entre os dois.  
- House, eu acho que você já bebeu demais não é mesmo? Aconselha o amigo, tentando tirar o copo das mãos de House.  
- Ei, esse copo é meu! Tira ele de perto de mim, CTB! Grita House.  
Amber se levanta, não aguentando ver Wilson passar por aquela situação.

- Vamos embora daqui, James. Diz ela, pegando a bolsa.  
- Você vai embora daqui, AGORA, House senão...grita Cuddy, revoltada.  
- Eu não vou a lugar algum, senão o que, vai bater do outro lado agora? Exclama ele, jogando o copo no chão e mostrando o outro lado do rosto para que ela batesse.  
- House você está passando dos limites, vamos embora! Grita Wilson, segurando o amigo pelo braço.  
Mas o médico se esquiva, soltando-se de Wilson.  
- Deixe-me conversar com ele Wilson...Pede Cuddy, tentando manter a calma.  
- Você vai ficar bem? Pergunta Richard.  
- Sim...Responde ela, puxando House pelo braço, em direção a cozinha.  
- O que você acha que está fazendo? Questiona ela, colocando as mãos na cintura.  
- Deixando você constrangida na frente dos convidados...Diz ele, sem pestanejar.  
- É pra isso que você veio? Para me constranger, bater no meu convidado e me ofender? Continua ela.  
Ele permanece em silêncio. Talvez tenha mesmo passado dos limites. Cuddy não merecia isso.Então House decide abrir o jogo.  
- Eu ouvi sua conversa com o Wilson...Responde ele, diminuindo o tom.  
- Que conversa? Pergunta Cuddy.  
- Aquela em que você disse o verdadeiro motivo de ter me convidado para esse jantar...Conta ele, secamente.  
Cuddy coloca as mãos no rosto, se sentindo novamente culpada.  
- Oh, essa conversa...me perdoe House, eu...  
- Você sentiu pena do velho e miserável House, sozinho em casa no sábado a noite, depois de uma longa conversa com o Wilson que te colocou a par do quanto eu estava sofrendo, e resolveu convidá-lo para "festa". Fala House, ironicamente.  
- Não foi por isso que eu te chamei. Afirma ela, honestamente.  
Nesse instante, House se aproximou dela, Cuddy estava se sentindo desconfortável com o hálito alcoólico que ele exalava, mas mesmo assim, era House, ele ainda a fazia perder a razão.

- Então por que você me chamou? Pergunta ele, sussurrando junto ao pescoço de Cuddy.  
Ela sentiu a quente respiração dele sobre sua pele. Fechou os olhos para recobrar a razão. House estava bêbado. Havia convidados na sala, e tudo que era queria era uma boa noite de sono, mas seu corpo não correspondia às vontades de sua mente. As pernas de Cuddy amoleceram, e antes que ela pudesse cair, House, tentou segurá-la, mas acabou piorando a situação e os dois acabaram caindo. Fazendo um barulho que assustou os convidados.  
- Cuddy está tudo bem? Pergunta Wilson, abrindo a porta da cozinha.  
Ele se deparou com a cena. House estava caído no chão, e Cuddy estava sob ele.  
- Uou, eu acho que devíamos ir embora...Diz ele constrangido.  
- O House também está indo, não é mesmo? Fala Cuddy, envergonhada.  
Ela corou ao ver Wilson na porta, mas corou mais ainda ao sentir o peso do corpo de House sobre o seu. Ele não poderia ficar ali, então Cuddy o empurrou, tentando se livrar da proximidade.  
- Estou? Pergunta ele.  
- Sim. Você já deu seu show particular essa noite, House, hora de voltar para casa. Responde ela, afastando-se dele.

Assim que os convidados deixaram a casa de Cuddy, ela decidiu tomar um banho para se livrar do cheiro de álcool, mas principalmente para se livrar do cheiro de House que estava impregnando todo seu corpo. Enquanto a água escorria sobre seu corpo, ela começou a se lembrar do ocorrido. Mas Cuddy era uma mulher guiada pela razão, apesar de tudo que House a fazia sentir, ela não poderia deixa-lo fazer parte de sua vida, não poderia deixá-lo entrar na vida de Claire. Ele iria fazer sua filha sofrer, da mesma maneira que a fez sofrer durante todo esse tempo. Ela saiu do banho e seguiu para o quarto de Claire. Sua filha ainda dormia quando ela abriu a porta, e se deparou com um embrulho em cima da cômoda. Cuddy o abriu. Tratava-se de um CD com um título que dizia, " Músicas para Claire ", e não havia cartão. Ela deu um suave beijo na filha e decidiu colocar o CD para tocar.

Para seu espanto, a primeira música era a mesma que ela havia ouvido House tocar há cerca de um mês. Cuddy logo concluiu que tratava-se de um presente dele para a filha.  
Antes de poder pensar duas vezes, ela ouviu batidas na porta, mas já era muito tarde para visitas. Entretanto, ao olhar no olho mágico, viu tratar-se dele.  
- Vá embora, House! Grita ela, sem abrir a porta.  
- Está chovendo aqui fora, minha perna dói, minha cabeça está girando...Você tem certeza de que não vai abrir essa porta? Pergunta ele, fazendo chantagem.  
Ela abre a porta, e evita encará-lo.  
- O que você quer? Pergunta ela, fechando a porta.  
- Você...eu quero você...Responde ele, segurando-a contra a porta.  
- House, você está bêbado, está alto, não sabe o que está fazendo ...me solta! Pede ela, tentando se defender.  
- Eu posso estar, mas nem por isso deixo de saber o que estou fazendo. Responde ele beijando-lhe o pescoço e apertando as mãos dela sobre a porta.  
- Me solta, você está me machucando! Grita ela, fazendo-o soltá-la.  
- Me desculpe, eu...perdi o controle. Diz ele, envergonhado.  
- Eu não posso te perdoar sempre, House. Vá embora...Pede ela, escondendo o rosto para que ele não visse seu desespero.

Cuddy começou a chorar, ela não conseguiu se manter firme diante de House. E ele sentiu a culpa cair sobre suas costas.  
- Me desculpe...Pede ele, esticando a mão para tocá-la, mas Cuddy se esquiva.  
Eles ficam em silêncio e nesse momento, House escuta pela primeira vez as músicas que havia gravado para Claire.  
- Você achou o CD...Disse ele.  
Ela permanecia de costas, esperando que ele saísse.  
- Eu não queria, machucar você, nem ofender você...Desculpa-se ele.  
- Isso nunca é sua intenção não é mesmo, House, é apenas você sendo você! Retruca ela.  
- Cuddy, me dê uma chance...Pede ele.  
- Eu já te dei várias chances, House. E não vou cometer o mesmo erro novamente.Boa noite...  
E essas foram as últimas palavras dela. Cuddy abriu a porta e esperou que ele se retirasse. Ele a olhou nos olhos, mas Cuddy simplesmente virou o rosto, dessa vez, nem mesmo o arrependimento naqueles profundos olhos azuis seria capaz de fazê-la perdoá-lo. House foi embora com a certeza de que havia estragado tudo, como em todas as ocasiões anteriores.


	20. Chapter 20

**Princeton Hospital - Seis meses depois...**

House estava chegando no hospital quando se deparou novamente com Richard Lancaster, que estava entrando no elevador.

**Sala de Wilson  
**House abriu a porta, não escondendo a raiva que sentia.  
- Aquele Richard Lancaster está trabalhando no hospital! Exclama House.  
- Faz mais de um mês House, Cuddy o contratou. Responde Wilson.  
- Claro, ela queria o amante mais perto dela...Diz House, enciumado.  
Nesse instante, Wilson começa a sorrir.  
- Que foi, do que você está rindo seu idiota? Questiona House.  
- De você...está com ciumes do Richard Lancaster! Continua Wilson, agora gargalhando.  
- Eu não estou com ciumes...só não gosto da idéia da Claire perto dele...Afirma House.  
- House, Richard Lancaster não pode ter nada com a Cuddy...se isso te deixar feliz...Conta Wilson.  
- Do que você está falando? Pergunta House, sem entender nada.  
- Richard Lancaster é o novo ginecologista do hospital...um ginecologista, homossexual! Exclama Wilson, encarando House para ver sua reação.  
- Sério? Diz House, incrédulo.  
- Sim. E eu passei seu telefone para ele, me disse que você sabia como bater num homem, se é que você entende... Responde Wilson.  
- Sério? Pergunta House, perplexo.  
- Ouu não, essa última foi brincadeira...queria ver sua reação...E Wilson começa a rir novamente.  
- Oh meu deus...eu estraguei tudo com a Cuddy, por causa de um gay! Exclama House, passando as mãos pelo rosto.  
- Pense pelo lado bom House, perdeu a Cuddy, mas ganhou um admirador. Brinca Wilson.  
- Muito engraçadinho, idiota! Diz House.

House e Cuddy estavam se evitando durante todos esse meses. Conversavam apenas o estritamente necessário, se é que poderia se chamar de conversa.

**Sala de Cuddy**

- Eu preciso de uma biópsia cerebral...Diz House, entrando na sala, mais uma vez sem ser anunciado.  
- Para você? Onde eu assino? Pergunta ela, sarcasticamente.  
Não era necessário dizer mais nada. Cuddy ainda estava dessa vez, House olhou mais uma vez pela sala e pra sua surpresa, lá estava Claire, sentada no carrinho. Ele queria se aproximar da filha, dizer algumas bobagens para fazê-la sorrir, como todas as vezes anteriores. Entretanto, pelo olhar de Cuddy, isso não seria possível.  
- Eu não vou deixar que você faça a biópsia, até que você me prove que realmente precisa dela...Avisa Cuddy, pegando Claire nos braços.  
- Eu preciso dela...Responde House, aproximando-se das duas.  
- Então me prove...Pede Cuddy.  
- Com todo prazer. Responde ele.  
E sem pensar duas vezes, House encostou os lábios sobre os dela, segurando firmemente seu pescoço para que ela não se esquivasse. Cuddy permaneceu paralisada por alguns segundos, antes de conseguir pronunciar alguma palavra.  
- Por que você fez isso, House? Pergunta Cuddy, tentando entender a causa de tal impulso.  
- Você me pediu para provar você! Responde House.  
Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Claire, pela primeira vez, tem a palavra.

- Ou-se...Ou-se...Diz Claire, estendendo os braços para o pai.  
Ele não conseguiu esconder o que sentia. A primeira palavra de Claire havia sido seu nome, ou pelo menos uma tentativa de dizer seu nome.  
- Eu acho que ela quer que você a segure, ouse. Diz Cuddy, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável com a situação.  
E House a segura, tanto tempo que não segurava um bebê, mas essa ainda era sua Claire.  
- É Hou-se! Não ou-se! Você não é estúpida Claire, diga, Hou-seeee. Pede ele.  
- Estúpida! Diz a menina.  
- Isso já foi o suficiente, House! Exclama Cuddy, pegando a filha de volta.  
- Ei, eu só estava tentando ensinar o certo pra ela...  
- Mas ela acabou aprendendo o errado, ouse! Sem biópsia, vá embora, você tem um paciente...Avisa Cuddy.  
Não importava mais. Ele havia ganhado o dia, a semana, o mês. House havia beijado Cuddy, e pela reação dela, ainda havia muito a ser resolvido entre eles, nem tudo estava perdido.

**Casa de Cuddy**

Ela mal conseguiu parar de pensar nele. Apesar de tudo, o que ela sentia era mais forte do que sua própria razão. Olhar para Claire, e agora ouvi-la, a fazia se lembrar dele, e isso era torturante. Cuddy não conseguiu ter uma boa noite de sono durante os dias que se passaram, e decidiu fazer tomar uma atitude.

**Casa de House - Dias mais tarde**

A solidão habitual o estava deixando louco. House começou a esfregar a perna na tentativa de fazer passar a dor que sentia. Essa dor tinha nome, Lisa Cuddy e sua indiferença. Ele queria uma nova chance, Claire queria uma nova chance, mas apesar do que sentia, Cuddy não estava disposta a dar essa chance a ele, e isso o estava machucando, muito mais do que ela poderia imaginar.  
A garrafa de uísque e o frasco de comprimidos eram seus fieis companheiros durante essa noite. Até que ele ouviu a campainha tocar...  
Assim que ele abriu a porta, juntamente com um sorriso, Cuddy percebeu...  
- Você está bêbado, eu vou embora. Diz ela.  
Mas ele a impede. Segurando um de seus braços.  
- Não dessa vez, Cuddy...não dessa vez...

Cuddy decidiu ceder, tomada pela pena e pela vontade de não ficar sozinha por mais uma noite. House abre caminho para que ela pudesse entrar, e tranca a porta atrás de si.  
- Você está com uma cara péssima, House. Diz ela, sentando-se no sofá.  
- Obrigado. Responde ele, sarcasticamente.  
Ela avistou a garrafa de uísque e o frasco de Vicodin sobre a mesa da sala, pegando o frasco e balançando entre as mãos.  
- O que você acha que está fazendo? Pergunta ela, perplexa.  
- Curando minha dor. Fala ele, ocupando seu lugar ao lado dela no sofá.  
- Já deixou de ser por isso há muito tempo, você sabe House. Diz ela.  
- Não estou falando da dor na perna. Estou falando da minha outra dor...  
- Que dor? Pergunta ela, curiosa.  
- A que eu sinto por não ter...você. Responde House, embriagado.  
Ela não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, mas queria acreditar, se ele não estivesse tão fora de si.  
-Você está bêbado, eu vou mesmo embora. Avisa ela.  
- Eu não vou deixar você ir...Retruca ele.  
Mas Cuddy não aceita, e tenta abrir a porta para voltar para casa. Ela só não contava com uma coisa.  
- Está trancada. Eu guardei a chave. Conta ele.  
- Me deixe ir embora, House, antes que...  
Nesse instante ele se aproxima dela, prensando-a contra a porta. Dessa vez, apenas encostando seu corpo ao dela.  
- Antes que o que? Fala ele, passando as mãos sobre o rosto de Cuddy.  
- Antes que seja...tarde demais...Sussurra ela, antes que os seus lábios fossem cobertos pelos dele.  
House interrompeu o beijo, e a fitou com seus olhos azuis.  
- Tarde demais. Avisa ele.  
Cuddy decide parar lutar contra seus desejos. Ela coloca os braços sobre os ombros de House, deslizando suas mãos sobre sua nuca e seus cabelos. Ele se desfaz dos primeiros botões da blusa que ela usava, passando o rosto sobre a curva de seus seios.  
- Sofá ou cama? Pergunta ele, afoito.  
Ela mal conseguia respirar.  
- Cama...definitivamente cama...Responde ela, mordendo os lábios.

House a levanta e Cuddy cruza as pernas sobre os quadris dele. Ela se segura sobre o pescoço de House e ele a leva até o quarto. Com a proximidade entre seus corpos ela pôde sentir o quanto era desejada, e puxou o rosto dele para mais um beijo. Sua língua o explorava vorazmente, fazendo-o tropeçar no trajeto até o quarto.  
- O sofá está mais perto...Avisa ela, com medo que ele se machucasse.  
- A cama é mais confortável. Afirma ele, apertando ainda mais os quadris dela sobre seu corpo, na tentativa de manter o contato.

E eles fizeram amor, durante horas a fio, como se não houvesse nada fora daquele quarto. Por algumas horas, House e Cuddy eram apenas 2 corpos, unidos em uma só alma.

Ele estava acariciando os cabelos de Cuddy enquanto ela brincava com os pêlos de seu tórax. Permaneceram ali, ainda nus, por um certo tempo, em silêncio.  
- Eu mereço uma nova chance? Pergunta ele, quebrando o silêncio.  
Cuddy sorri, e levanta a cabeça para encontrar os olhos azuis de House.  
- Vou pensar no seu caso. Responde ela sorrindo.  
Eles se beijam novamente, um beijo suave, apenas selando o que eles sentiam. Em seguida, Cuddy vira para o lado e fecha os olhos, sentindo House abraçá-la. Naquela noite, os dois dormiram como há muito tempo não haviam conseguido.

**Casa de Cuddy - 2 meses depois**

A casa estava toda enfeitada para o primeiro aniversário de Claire. Bexigas cor-de-rosa estavam espalhadas por todos os cantos e havia um palhaço para divertir as crianças. Claire usava um vestido da mesma cor das bexigas, e os cabelos, rebeldes como os da mãe, estavam soltos e caindo sobre seu rosto. Ela já conseguia dar seus primeiros passos.  
- Claire, vem com a mamãe! Pede Cuddy.  
E a menina foi, devagar, com uma perninha atrás da outra e conseguiu chegar até Cuddy.  
- Isso mesmo garota! Incentiva a mãe.  
- Mamãe...responde Claire.  
Wilson havia acabado de chegar, acompanhado de Amber. Ele foi logo dar seu presente à afilhada.  
- Ei Claire, olha o que o titio Wilson trouxe para você...Diz ele.

Claire, que estava no colo de Cuddy, pega o presente entre as mãos e tenta rasgar o embrulho, não sem antes dizer suas palavras habituais.  
- Wilson..idiota! Brinca ela, sorrindo e balançando o presente.  
O oncologista esboça um sorriso amarelo.  
- Oh meu deus, agora eu preciso aguentar 2 Houses na minha vida! Exclama ele.  
Cuddy sorri, beijando a filha no rosto em seguida.  
- São 3 Houses, Wilson..sinto muito...Diz ela, apontando para Amber, que conversava com Kutner.  
Quase todos os convidados já estavam presentes, mas faltava alguém. House ainda não havia chegado. E Cuddy olhava para todos os lados, esperando que ele comparecesse.  
- Ele virá...eu garanto. Diz Wilson, para acalmá-la.  
De repente, Kutner se aproxima de Claire, fazendo caretas para brincar com a criança.  
- Ei Claire...bilu, bilu, bilu..Diz ele, passando os dedos sobre a boca para emitir o som.  
A menina simplesmente lhe da um tapa na boca, fazendo-o se calar.  
- Claire! Isso é feio! Exclama Cuddy.  
- Ei ela é uma criança, não uma idiota, seu idiota! Grita House que havia acabado de chegar e presenciado a cena.  
- É, eu acabei de perceber isso..Responde Kutner, envergonhado.  
Ao ver o- Incrível como essa menina consegue aprender as coisas que não deve tão rapidamente...Diz Wilson, aproximando-se do casal.  
- Na verdade não foi tão facil assim, a mãe dela me manda calar a boca umas 20 vezes ao House.  
E todos sorriem diante do comentário.  
- O que você comprou para ela House? Pergunta Cuddy, amedrontada.  
- Nada demais. Vou deixar com os outros presentes. Avisa ele.  
- Mas o que exatamente você comprou House? Questiona Wilson.  
pai, Claire estica os bracinhos.  
- House! Grita ela, apontando na direção do presente que ele segurava.  
- Sua pequena interesseira, quando convém você fala meu nome certo! Igual a sua mãe...Diz ele

Cuddy lança um olhar de reprovoção a House, que apenas sorri.  
- Que foi Cuddy...quando você está brava me chama de House, quando está feliz me chama de...realmente quer que eu conte na frente de todo mundo do que você me chama naquelas horas? Pergunta ele, ironicamente.  
- Cala a boca, House. Fala Cuddy.  
- Cala a boca, House. Repete Claire.  
- Incrível como essa menina consegue aprender as coisas que não deve tão rapidamente...Diz Wilson, aproximando-se do casal.  
- Na verdade não foi tão facil assim, a mãe dela me manda calar a boca umas 20 vezes ao House.  
E todos sorriem diante do comentário.  
- O que você comprou para ela House? Pergunta Cuddy, amedrontada.  
- Nada demais. Vou deixar com os outros presentes. Avisa ele.  
- Mas o que exatamente você comprou House? Questiona Wilson.  
- Um livro. Responde ele.  
- Um livro para uma criança de um ano? Pergunta Wilson, incrédulo.  
- Ela não vai ler seu estúpido, Cuddy vai ler pra ela. Diz House.  
- Que tipo de livro? Pergunta Cuddy.  
- Pra ela eu comprei A bela adormecida...pra você o Kama Sutra! Responde House, maliciosamente.  
-Kama sutra! Repete Claire  
- Oh meu deus, eu não ouvi isso... Cuddy, eu tenho pena de você. Fala Wilson, tapando os ouvidos e se afastando do trio.  
House se aproxima de Cuddy e a beija nos lábios. Em seguida dá um beijo no rosto da filha.  
Nesse instante, Taub, 13 e Foreman surgem para falar com Claire e Cuddy.  
- Posso segurar ela um pouco? Pede 13.  
E Cuddy passa a filha para os braços da médica.  
- Ei Claire...olha, o tio Taub tem um nariz de palhaço! Mostra ela.  
Claire segura o nariz postiço de Taub entre as mãos, e o puxa. Assim que ele sai do rosto do médico, a menina começa a chorar. Provocando gargalhadas em Foreman e 13.

- É...ela é realmente filha do House. Afirma Taub, contrariado.  
- Melhor você colocar esse nariz de palhaço de novo, senão a menina não vai párar de chorar. Avisa Foreman, sarcasticamente.  
Minutos depois, Chase e Cameron também se aproximaram de Claire, tentando brincar com a menina, como todas as outras pessoas que estavam ali.  
A festa continuou, na verdade, tratava-se mais de uma confraternização entre os funcionários do hospital e seus filhos. E finalmente, chegou a hora de cortar o bolo.  
- Precisamos tirar uma foto. Pede Cuddy.  
E ela o faz. Junta todos os que estavam presentes e os enquadra na máquina. Porém, antes de tirar a foto, Cuddy percebe que House estava no canto, afastado dos demais convidados.  
- Cameron, você poderia tirar a foto pra gente? Pede Cuddy.  
- Claro. Responde a imunologista.  
Cuddy pega House pelo braço e o coloca no centro, entre todos os convidados.  
- Pegue a Claire no colo, enquanto eu corto o bolo, House. Ordena ela.  
House então pega a filha nos braços, e Cuddy fica ao lado, tentando cortar o bolo.  
- Ok, todo mundo sorrindo para a foto...Pede Cameron.  
Todos sorriram, exceto House, que manteve a expressão carrancuda habitual.

Essa talvez não fosse a vida que Gregory House imaginou para si, mas era a vida que ele teria daquele momento em diante. Não seria fácil para ele, nem para Cuddy, ou para Claire. Eles eram uma família agora, do tipo não-convencional, mas mesmo assim uma família, com direito a dramas, felicidade, conflitos e discussões. Estariam eles prontos para enfrentar o futuro? Talvez sim, talvez não. Entretanto, eles estavam prontos para viver o presente, juntos, afinal, nenhum deles estava mais sozinho. Essa era a única verdade.

**Fimmmmmm **


End file.
